Jurasssic Park: Trespasser
by Kh32016
Summary: Una joven tras un accidente se vera atrapada en el interior de la isla Sorna, ahora totalmente sola tendrá que hallar la manera de escapar antes que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Podrá escapar? ¿O su destino estará sellado como el de tantos otros en las garras de feroces bestias?
1. Capitulo 0

_Esta historia es la primera que me llevo tiempo en realizar, espero que les guste. Esta basada en un videojuego viejo de la franquicia Jurassic Park que me gusto mucho en su momento y quise hacerle este pequeño homenaje, sin mas disfruten y que tengan una lectura muy emocionante  
_

 _ **Parque jurásico: El intruso**_

 _ **Capitulo 0: Prologo**_

Se suponía que iba a ser un simple viaje de placer y aventura, para una joven que buscaba emociones, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una autentica pesadilla con la única prioridad, que era sobrevivir. Ya que ella se había adentrado a un lugar donde se supone que el hombre no debería estar, a pesar de haber sido él quien lo creo, un lugar donde el hombre ya no es bienvenido y en su lugar pasa a ser parte de la cadena alimenticia; un lugar donde la muerte viene en múltiples formas, cada una peor que la anterior a manos de terribles criaturas.

Pero comencemos desde el principio y con eso me refiero a los eventos anteriores a nuestra historia; ya que todo comenzó con el sueño de alguien de querer llevarle al mundo algo de luz por medio de la ciencia pero ese sueño termino volviéndose en contra suya y desato un desastre monumental, su nombre era John Parker Hammond.

Nacido el 14 marzo de 1928 en las tierras de Escocia, este filántropo multimillonario había comenzado su vida en los negocios en la localidad de Petticoat Lane, Inglaterra. Entre septiembre de 1983 y noviembre de 1985, John Hammond, con casi setenta años, y titular de una institución de prestigio que otorga becas para el estudio llamada _Fundación Hammond_ consigue, junto con el abogado Donald Geranno, ochocientos setenta millones de dólares para la creación de InGen ( _International Genetic Technologies, Inc_ ) y así financiar la investigación genética sobre dinosaurios y traerlos de nuevo a la vida. Este proyecto recibió el nombre de Jurassic Park (Parque Jurasico). Con el objetivo de traer devuelta a la vida a los grandes saurios se utilizó ingeniería genética y ADN de dinosaurio encontrado en el interior de mosquitos; los cuales estaban en el interior de fragmentos de ámbar (savia de árbol fosilizada), un proceso muy complicado para explicarlo en este breve espacio, así que solo digamos que con todo esto el equipo de ingenieros y genetistas de Jurassic Park consiguieron traer de vuelta animales extintos desde hace 65 millones de años, algo que parecía imposible y que es comparable con los descubrimientos de Galileo o Einstein, algo que muchos llamaron el mayor logro de la ciencia del siglo XX.

Un sueño que para muchos parecía una locura se había logrado y su objetivo final consistía en la creación de un parque temático y gran zoológico en una isla conocida como Isla Nublar, la cual se localiza a unos kilómetros dé las agua internacionales de Costa Rica. Pero claro que todo sueño debe terminar algún día y dar paso a la realidad y esa realidad llegó de la peor forma cuando en 1993 un grupo de siete personas entre ellas el Sr. Hammond, el Paleontólogo Alan Grant, la Paleo-botánica Ellie Sattler, el matemático Ian Malcolm, el representante de los inversores del proyecto Donald Gennaro y los nietos pequeños del Sr. Hammond; Alexis y Tim Murphy fueron en una visita de prueba al parque.

En esa su primera visita ocurrió lo inesperado, cuando una falla fatal en el funcionamiento del parque provoco que todo el sistema eléctrico implementado en la isla sufriera un terrible corto circuito, lo que ocasiono que todos los animales escaparan de sus recintos provocando que hubiera muchos heridos y múltiples muertes, el personal pudo ser evacuado a tiempo antes de que la falla se presentara, pero para los desafortunados que permanecieron en la isla fue una batalla de vida a o muerte de la cual solo 6 de ellos podrían contar. Ese incidente en la isla fue conocido internacionalmente en los medios como el incidente de la Isla Nublar, el gobierno de Costa Rica tomo cartas en el asunto y clausuro cualquier tipo de acceso ya sea aéreo o marítimo a la isla.

Pero lo que no muchos sabían es que la Isla Nublar no era la única isla que se uso en el proyecto Jurassic Park, otra isla no muy lejos de la isla principal fue usada con otros propósitos; no la de volverse un parque temático sino un centro de investigaciones científicas, fue aquí, en este lugar donde se llevó acabo el verdadero trabajo de la creación de los dinosaurios. A este lugar se le conocía de muchas formas, como la Isla Sorna (su nombre real), el Sitio B o el nombre que los medios le dio "el mundo perdido de Jurassic Park"; en este lugar los animales eran creados y criados hasta alcanzar un determinado tamaño para luego ser transportados a la isla donde se llevaría acabo el parque. Pero lamentablemente y al igual que ocurrió con Nublar, Sorna tuvo la misma suerte cuando la misma tormenta provoco fallos en los sistemas y todo el personal de InGen tuvo que abandonar el lugar, dejando que los animales escaparan, vagaran libremente y que se multiplicaran, con la naturaleza como única testigo.

Es en este lugar donde varias series de eventos terribles ocurrieron (que ya se explicaran mas adelante) incluyendo el que nos reúne aquí ahora, el de una joven a la cual conoceremos simplemente como Anne.

 _Y bueno este fue el prologo de mi historia esperare un par de días para subir el resto de a poco. Que lo disfruten._


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: Un viaje estrepitoso**_

En un apartamento es de noche, por como luce, indica que alguien vive en efecto ahí pero por lo visto nadie ha puesto un pie en el, en mucho tiempo; cartas acumuladas en el buzón de la puerta sin que haya alguien para abrirlos, en una mesa de noche hay una libreta con una lista de cosas por hacer y en ella se leen cosas como:

-Tirar la basura (listo)

-Llamar a Jill y recordarle el viaje (no listo)

-Apagar las luces, apagar la maquina contestadora (no listo)

-Dejar al perro en casa de Sara (listo)

-Obtener píldoras para el mareo de avión (listo)

-Avisar en el gym (listo)

De repente suena el timbre de un teléfono pero como se dijo antes no hay nadie para contestarlo, por lo que se enciende la maquina contestadora, de ella se puede oír lo siguiente:

-" _La persona que esta intentando localizar no se encuentra en este momento deje su mensaje después del tono._ "

De la maquina contestadora surge la voz de una joven - _¿Anne estas ahí, Anne es Jill contesta el teléfono, no me digas que tu madre hablaba en serio ¿Estas en Costa Rica? Jugueteando con los nativos, ehhh...sol, playa y aventura, mi pequeña y traviesa Anne la gran viajera del mundo, me avisas al llegar, por cierto creí que no te gustaba volar_ \- fin del mensaje.

Del escenario anterior pasamos, al escenario de un avión a unos 10.000 metros de altura lleno de pasajeros, el avión vuela de noche pero seguramente para los pilotos no es mayor problema, los pasajeros los cuales esperan llegar a su destino sanos y salvos duermen plácidamente, pero para una pasajera en especial el vuelo no esta siendo muy satisfactorio que digamos. La joven de pelo castaño, de piel caucásica y complexión delgada estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse a los vaivén del avión, esa joven era nada mas y nada menos que Anne la protagonista de esta historia y en su mente surgían pensamientos de arrepentimiento por hallarse en esa situación

-(¡Maldita sea!)- se decía a si misma-(Como me deje convencer de esto, a pesar de haber tomado la medicina...la cabeza aun me da vueltas...como la gente se adapta a esto?)- Anne no podía dejar de sentir dolores estomacales que no la dejaban en paz; y ni siquiera la dejaban dormir, ella trataba de aguantar pero finalmente su cuerpo no pudo resistir- ¡Demoni...!- exclamo Anne mientras se dirigía al baño del avión; tras poner el seguro de ocupado Anne comenzó a vomitar todo lo que su estomago contenía- ¡Odio volar lo detesto...!- en eso andaba Anne y pudo haber estado así todo el viaje cuando de repente algo inesperado ocurrió en el avión, todo empezó a agitarse, un sonido de turbulencia se escucho y luego el sonido de uno de los motores fallando, el avión iba en perdida, de la cabina de los pilotos se podía oír los desesperados intentos de estos por contactar por ayuda.

-¡Torre de control este es el vuelo D1HA de Costa Rica Airline, sufrimos un fallo, vamos en perdida, estamos cayendoooooo...!- El avión se estrello con todos sus tripulantes abordo sin que nadie supiera que ellos se hallaban ahí, una tragedia terrible sin ningún sobreviviente ¿O si había...?

El sol brillaba con bastante intensidad, el sonido de las olas tranquilas llegando a la costa, palmeras meciéndose con el viento y el sonido de gaviotas revoloteando eran sonidos inconfundibles de una playa, pero algo mas llamaba la atención en este paisaje costero, allí en la orilla la figura de una mujer inconsciente la cual se hallaba sobre la puerta de un avión rompía con todo el esquema de la playa; eso y los múltiples escombros de avión por todo el lugar. La mujer era Anne la cual había sobrevivido al accidente de avión, milagrosamente con nada mas que heridas de poca gravedad; de pronto su inerte cuerpo prontamente comenzó a reaccionar a lo que le rodeaba. Comenzando mover levemente sus manos y abriendo sus ojos lentamente lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul y las gaviotas volando sobre ella.

-¿Pero que...ha pasado?-se preguntaba Anne en su mente- (recuerdo que... estaba estaba en el baño del avión...vomitando y luego hubo un ruido...bien fuerte, me debí golpear la cabeza)- con su mente aun desorientada Anne trato de ponerse en pie, pero al apoyarse en sus brazos sintió un agudo dolor proviniendo de su brazo izquierdo- ¡Ahhh...! ¿Pero que es esto?- miró su brazo y vio que tenia un corte bastante profundo en el y ademas lo tenia roto- (¡Vaya dolor...Ahhh!)- Anne se incorporo como pudo sujetando su brazo para poder saber donde se hallaba- (¿Que lugar es este? ¿Sera costa rica?)- entonces Anne pensó en llamar a haber si alguien respondía- ¿¡HOLA HAY ALGUIEN!? ¿Márquez estas ahí?- han se refería al piloto del avión de pasajeros en el que ella iba; pero estando aun algo débil para buscar respuestas Anne decidió recostarse a la sombra de una palmera.

Bajo la sombra de aquella palmera Anne contemplo un gran trozo de ala del avión con una turbina aún adherida a ella echando humo, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba hace unos momentos.

-(Dios mio caímos casi diez mil metros ¿como logre salir de algo así?)- y luego vio lo que parecía una puerta del fuselaje del avión- (la puerta del baño, de alguna manera me ayudo a suavizar el impacto cuando nos estrellamos, eso y también el hecho de tener mareos- bromeaba un poco Anne- debo intentar buscar alguien que me ayude a curar mis heridas y que me digan donde demonios estoy)- Anne se levanto y camino por la playa para intentar localizar cualquier indicio de que hubiese personas cerca; iniciando así su aventura.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: La isla desconocida**_

Tras dejar atrás la zona del siniestro, Anne poco a poco se iba dan cuenta de su precaria situación, desconocía por completo donde se encontraba, sin comida o agua, con una herida grave la cual podía infectarse y llevarla a un problema mayor. La única muda de ropa que tenia Anne en ese momento era la que traía puesta; unos shorts tipo bermudas, una camiseta, una blusa (la cual dejaba ver un tatuaje en forma de corazón en su pecho izquierdo) y unos tennis mas unas medias en sus pies, todo húmedo por supuesto, aunque el sol los iba secando de a poco.

Mientras avanzaba Anne iba dándose cuenta que el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba, de un paisaje con plantas costeras ahora se encontraba con plantas que se verían en una selva húmeda- valla con el calor del sol y con esta humedad me voy a derretir- Anne decidió quitarse su blusa y aprovecharla como una especie de vendaje para su brazo herido-listo así podre andar mucho mejor- ahora mucho mas cómoda, Anne continuaba su camino viendo como la playa se volvía una jungla, pero pronto se llevo una sorpresa bien grande al ver frente a ella algo que no esperaba- ¿¡Pero que!?

Frente a Anne se encontraban varias estructuras de piedra las cuales era obvio que habían sido construidas por el hombre. Muros de piedra, cajas por aquí y por allá, barras de hierro entre otras cosas, un asentamiento humano o una construcción en proceso quizás.

-Por fin, aquí puede que halla alguien que me ayude, ya decía yo que mi suerte no podía ser tan mala- ella se acerco al sitio a pedir ayuda- ¡HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!- pero la única respuesta que recibió fue del viento y del canto de la aves- Valla como que mi suerte si puede ser así de mala.

Viendo por los alrededores pudo ver que el lugar no solo estaba desierto sino también vació, era como los restos de un pueblo fantasma. Anne pudo notar que algunas de la cajas estaban marcadas con un sello que decía InGen.

-InGen, donde he oído eso antes?- se preguntaba-que habrá dentro de ellas, si tuviera algo con que abrirlas- Anne alzo la mirada y vio que se hallaba en la sima de un acantilado, pudiendo ver todos los limites de la isla en la que se encontraba.- Dios que grande es, no puedo ser la única ser humana en toda esta isla- se decía Anne para darse animo.

Viendo mas a profundidad Anne ve otro grupo de estructuras y decidió acercase ahí, mientras se acercaba vio que estas eran mas grande que las anteriores- ¿Dios pero que tenían planeado hacer aquí? ¿Acaso un resort o una agencia turística? ¿Pero si es así, para que dejarla a medio hacer?- tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas confundían mas a nuestra chica.

Mientras veía todo a su alrededor notaba la belleza que la rodeaba olvidando un poco su situación actual-Guau este lugar es hermoso... ¡Ahh...!- aunque el dolor de su brazo se lo recordaba; en eso Anne tuvo la idea de ver si en alguna de estas cajas que decían InGen podía ver algo útil para ella, como equipos de primeros auxilios, agua o comida. Viendo por los alrededores Anne vio lo que parecía una palanca, ella la tomo con su brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo lo tenia malherido, intento romper una de las cajas; pero tras varios golpes no había modo.

-(¡Rayos, si tuviera mis dos brazos sanos podría abrirla!- se decía Anne desesperada, viendo que quizás no podría curar su brazo a tiempo para evitar una infección- ¡DEMONIOS!- Anne avienta la palanca lejos tratando de calmarse.

Ya mas tranquila y serena, Anne siguió viendo el lugar aun con algo esperanza de poder encontrar ayuda o por lo menos algo para contactar ayuda, como un teléfono es entonces que ve una enorme valla de madera la cual parecía algo gastada. Al verla mas de cerca puede leer varios carteles de peligro y precaución, además de carteles que decían InGen y otros que hablan de una Isla llamada Sorna.

-(¿Sorna? Debe ser una de las islas costeras ¿Una de las cinco muertes tal vez?)

A lo que Anne se refería con "las cinco muertes" es al nombre que los lugareños de Costa Rica le dieron a las islas que InGen uso para sus experimentos, después de lo ocurrido en 1993; varias embarcaciones fueron a las islas pero muy pocos volvieron, estos trajeron consigo historias de bestias de pesadilla de ahí a que todas y cada una de ellas recibiera ese nombre, posteriormente los medios dieron a conocer este nombre tras el incidente de la isla nublar.

-(No me digas que estoy en una de las cinco muertes, no eso no puede ser)- se decía Anne a si mismas- (debo hallar la forma de salir de aquí rápido; por aquí debe ser)- Anne consigue una especie de portón de madera que al tocarla cayo por la madera podrida- (vaya buen al menos, pude entrar)- ella se adentro en esta nueva zona, a ver que podía hallar de utilidad y pudo notar algo interesante- (¿pero que tenemos aquí?)-Anne pudo notar varias cajas semi abierta y entusiasmada fue a ver que había dentro- (a ver que hay...vaya no me lo esperaba)- adentro no había comida, agua o equipos médicos lo que había eran municiones para armas- pero que hace todos esto aquí- Anne reviso las demás y todas estaban llenas de lo mismo- (vaya mi suerte, necesito comida o agua pero en su lugar encuentro armas)- ella siguió viendo y pudo ver lo que a duras penas parecía un campo de tiro con varias armas guardadas en estuches con tierra y vegetación- a ver que hay aquí- abriendo una de ellas vio una escopeta algo sucia, las otras tenían pistolas y revólveres; esto intrigaba a Anne- (¿Porque tantas armas y municiones para una isla? ¿Estaban protegiendo algo? O ¿Eran para protegerse de algo?)


	4. Capitulo 3

Los diálogos entre "comillas" son pensamientos del Sr. Hammond pertenecientes a sus memorias, a partir de este capitulo hasta el final aparecerán.

 _ **Capitulo 3: El mundo perdido de John Hammond**_

Anne tomo una de la pistolas que había en una de las cajas, era la primera vez que sostenia un arma

-(Vaya es mas pesada de lo que pensé y mas si la levanto con una sola mano)-ella jamas había empuñado un arma; nunca tuvo que hacerlo- (la verdad repudio estas cosas, pero siento que voy a necesitarla en el futuro, para cazar o llamar la atención, quien sabe es solo un presentimiento).

Viendo el campo de tiro Anne se acerco y vio las dianas que servían de blanco, estaban cubiertas de hojas y de suciedad ademas que presentaban varios agujeros, lo que probaba que fueron usadas alguna vez, Anne consiguió abrir con cuidado el cargador del arma y pudo ver que tenia espacio para ocho balas ya que esta se encontraba ya cargada. Sintiéndose algo nerviosa Anne cerro el cargador, consiguió quitar el seguro del arma y apunto a una de las dianas procediendo a disparar.

-¡Ahhh...vaya que hace ruido esta cosa!- al no estar acostumbrada a usarla y dado que la sostenía con una sola mano el rebote de la pistola hizo que Anne soltara el arma- (debo tener cuidado, ya bastante tengo con un brazo lacerado para tener un accidente con una de estas cosas)- ella volvió a tomar el arma, esta vez con firmeza, respiro profundamente- (no me falles)- Anne volvió a disparar pero la bala fue a parar al cerro de atrás- (rayos debo apuntar mejor)- apuntando mejor con algo de precisión disparo por tercera vez, y esta vez dio en la parte externa del blanco- (bien, voy mejorando)- siguió disparando hasta casi dar en la zona central de la diana y que se acabaran las balas- (bueno, creo que es suficiente practica por ahora)- Anne dejo el arma descargada sobre una caja y tomo un revolver con seis balas y una escopeta con nueve balas- bueno ahora al menos me siento algo mas segura... solo un poco- ella se coloco el revolver en la cintura y la escopeta que tenia una correa, se la colgó de su hombro derecho para no hacer fuerza con el brazo roto.

Continuando con la exploración del lugar todo estaba rodeado por la jungla pero a la vez despejado para la construcción del campo de tiro, pero como todo lo demás que Anne pudo ver hasta ahora no había ni rastro de seres humano mas allá de ella misma. Entonces Anne pudo ver otro portón de madera que llevaba a algún otro sitio de la selva; a diferencia del anterior que cedió fácilmente esta estaba algo trabada y a Anne le costo un poco mas abrirla. Tras ella solo se hallaba mas selva pero había también un camino de tierra que podía llevar algún lado. En la mente de Anne aun seguía la idea de poder hallar una forma de contactar con el mundo externo.

-(Si talvez, talvez si hubiera una linea telefónica o una radio)- era lo que mas rondaba en los pensamientos de Anne, al seguir mas adelante ella pudo ver lo que parecían los restos de una camioneta derruida por el oxido- (Ahhh...si tan solo funcionara, ¿Que dice ahí? ¿InGen, donde he oído eso antes?¿Ummm...?)- no muy lejos del auto abandonado se veía una enorme valla informativa, esta decía varias cosas de la compañía InGen y de un lugar llamado Sitio B- (¿que hay aquí? InGen otra vez, recuerdo que lo he oído antes pero...un momento)- Anne comenzaba a reunir sus ideas- (¿International Genetic Technologies? ¿Esa no es la compañía del juicio de los dinosaurios? Después del juicio el viejo Jonh Hammod escribió un libro explicándolo todo; decía que en algún lugar de América central...-) Anne recordaba algunos de los pasajes de aquel libro.

" _Mi nombre es Jonh Parker Hammond nací el 14 de marzo de 1928."_

 _-(..._ O no...Dios mio...este es el sito B, este es "el mundo perdido de Jonh Hammond")- Anne finalmente cayo en cuenta del lugar donde se hallaba, la isla Sorna lugar que formo parte del proyecto Jurassic Park.

Anne seguía sin creer en su suerte mientras seguía caminando por aquel camino; ella comenzaba a recordar las historias que había oído de las distintas tragedias que ocurrieron en las islas, una niña atacada por muchos pequeños dinosaurios, varios grupos de personas desaparecidas e incluso el incidente San Diego cuando un T-rex adulto fue llevado a tierra fuera de la isla con la esperanza de crear un nuevo parque, provocando un enorme caos.

-Como pude terminar aquí en este lugar de pesadilla, la isla de John Hammond, ese viejo escribió muchas cosas de su diario en su libro)- Anne seguía recordando mas fragmentos del libro de Hammond mientras avanzaba por el camino.

" _Un premio nobel o un imperio financiero se esconde en un cuarto oscuro, en algún edificio abandonado en algún lugar del pacifico."_

Anne siguió un poco mas y pudo ver otro camión de InGen abandonado con varias cajas en la parte trasera, quizás estas pudiesen tener comida o algo de medicina.

-Por favor Dios que halla algo me muero de hambre y sed- ella se acerca a una caja pequeña y usando la escopeta, trata de romperla y esta vez afortunadamente lo consigue- ¡si gracias, gracias!- al mirar su contenido encontró varias barras energéticas-bueno es algo, ¿pero estarán buenas para consumo?- Anne revisa si tienen fecha de caducidad y al no encontrarla duda un momento, pero decide abrir el empaque y probarlo, estaba algo amargo pero podía comerse- (ahhh...al fin ahora algo de agua y podre...)- mientras Anne estaba ocupada comiendo escucho un bramido profundo, que venia mas allá de una colina- ¿que fue eso?- tomando la mayor cantidad de barras las metió en sus bolsillos y continuo sigilosa a la cima de aquella colina, quien sabe con que se encontraría.

Al llegar al otro lado su sorpresa fue en verdad mayúsculo frente a ella había una gran lago en medio de un gran valle lleno de plantas de todo tipo, pero...no fue esto lo que la sorprendió a nuestra querida Anne, sino los dos enormes animales cerca de el, los que la dejaron boquiabierta.

-No puede ser...- decía viendo a los dos enormes Brachiosaurus mientras bebían agua del lago y consumían plantas de los arboles, en medio de su deslumbres se fue acercando a ellos- que animales tan enormes...y que olor tan increíble.

" _Brachiosaurus la mas vieja de nuestras recreaciones de hace 150 millones de años, el único verdaderamente habitante del jurásico._ "

Anne aun maravillada sentía la tierra estremecerse frente a semejantes gigantes, aprovechando que no la habían visto y se acerco al lago para beber una buena bocanada de agua fresca.

-Que maravilla...mi garganta ya estaba seca- Anne dejando sus armas a un lado bebía como si no hubiera un mañana, en eso noto algo-¿umm...que es ese olor, son esos dinosaurios o...?-al levantar su axila dio un pequeño respiro y Anne se sonrojo un poco- Dios soy yo, bueno vaya fortuna que aquí hay agua fresca- quitándose con cuidado su ropa Anne entro al agua, y empezó a la lavar su cuerpo usando sus manos y el agua del lago tratando de no dañar su herida- ¡Ahhh...! aun me duele, debo hallar algo para tratar esto pero... después del baño- Anne lavaba cada sección de su cuerpo desnudo y aprovecho para lavar igual su ropa, después de todo era la única que tenia. Pero mientras Anne estaba en aquello algo la miraba desde la distancia, oculto en la espesura.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: Peligro en el paraíso**_

Tras tomar aquel baño (bien necesario), Anne se vistió de nuevo y mientras seguía viendo a los imponentes Brachiosaurus alejarse, ella prosiguió con su camino, ya con su sed y su hambre aliviadas, la prioridad ahora era curar la herida de su brazo, cosa que era mas complicado. Subiendo una colina desde donde podía ver el valle a cierta distancia Anne visualizo un grupo de caja apiladas y pensó que tal vez ahí podría hallar algún equipo medico o por lo menos algo de alcohol para evitar la infección.

-Vamos a ver que hay de bueno aquí- tomando la punta trasera de la escopeta intento romper una de las cajas como la ultima vez pero estas no cedían tan fácil- (vaya estoy va hacer mas complicado)- viendo que no disponía de muchas opciones Anne decidió usar algo de poder de fuego para esta ocasión- muy bien...con cuidado...-Anne preparo la escopeta y apuntó a las cajas, esperando abrirlas (aunque era obvio que el contenido iba a resultar algo dañado), preparo el arma y luego jalo el gatillo, el arma genero un muy potente estruendo y al igual que ocurrió con la pistola, el arma tuvo un efecto de látigo pero mucho mas violenta- ¡Ayyy Dios- el sonido se escucho por todos los alrededores que incluso los Brachiosaurus se alertaron- ¡Rayos un poco mas y me lastima el otro brazo!- mientras Anne se revisaba no noto que algo mas también se alerto del sonido del disparo, algo rápido y peligroso.

Pero a pesar de todo, el objetivo fue logrado; muchos de los perdigones dieron en las cajas consiguiendo perforarlas, Anne con todo su entusiasmo se acerco a ver, pero en las cajas solo había latas de aceite para motor, esto la desilusiono un poco.

-¡Vamos! Uff...bueno que mas da- ya mas tranquila fue que noto que algunas de las cajas se habían caído formado una especie de camino por una zanja de tierra- (vaya fortuna, ahora podre cruzar).

Cruzando el camino recién hecho Anne pudo continuar su trayecto, de vez en cuando veía carteles como el de antes de InGen con algo de información al respecto, pero no brindaban información de los lugares o donde podía conseguir ayuda. Viendo desde donde estaba veía mas partes del valle y podía ver a varias especies de dinosaurios pastando y paseando de todas las formas y tamaños.

-Que belleza, pero debo hallar la forma de contactar con alguien- mientras Anne seguía pensando como proseguir, no noto que entraba en territorio peligroso, una criatura visualizaba sus movimientos desde la distancia viendo como sorprenderla, se trataba de una cazador veloz, ágil con garras afiladas como navajas, era un Velociraptor y se acercaba a la pobre chica -¿Que voy hacer ahora?- se preguntaba Anne- (Desde el comienzo supe que esta era una idea estúpida, de seguro estarán tomando algo refrescante y diciendo "Anne quien es Anne?"- ella comenzaba a divagar; pero a lo lejos Anne vio lo que parecía otra estructura- quizás pueda hallar algo ahí- al girar cerca de dos arboles entrelazados Anne se detuvo en seco, escucho como si algo se acercar a ella- ¿Que es eso?- algo rápidamente la tomo de la pierna- ¡AHHHHHH!- Anne vio su pierna y se trataba de un pequeño Compy ( dinosaurio carroñero)- ¡AH! ¡SUELTAME!- de una patada Anne consigue ahuyentarlo- ¡Pequeña alimaña, me asustaste!- Anne vio su pierna y vio que tenia algo de sangre- ¡Rayos que mas puede pasarme!- pero fue al girar su cabeza en la dirección que iba (donde los dos arboles) cuando se encontró cara a cara con un enorme Raptor que le gruño.

¡Ahhhh!- Anne de la sorpresa cayo de espaldas, el raptor intento alcanzarla pero quedo atorado en los dos arboles, ella entonces aprovecho de huir a toda velocidad. Cazador siseaba y rugía a su presa mientras hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse, Anne no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás solo quería correr, huir rápido de ahí por su vida. El raptor emitía toda clase de sonidos hasta que finalmente se libero e inicio la persecución a toda velocidad. Anne siguió corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un muelle que se había derrumbado, no parecía estable pero era su única forma de de escapar el predador- ¡Mierda, no hay de otra!- Anne subió al muelle verificando que crujía al mas mínimo toque- ¡vamos aguanta, aguanta!- el raptor pronto la alcanzo y de un salto subió también a la estructura de madera inestable, haciéndola temblar y tomando por sorpresa a Anne.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas; el raptor con sus escamas café y pequeños diseños en negro desplegaba su arsenal de garras retráctiles y dientes mientras siseaba. Anne sudaba y en su mente tenia cientos de pensamientos, sintiendo que estaba apunto de morir, pero entonces Anne recordó que tenia un arma en su bolsillo y otra en su espalda, saco la escopeta y le apunto al raptor; este reacciono lanzándose a Anne con sus garras y dientes listos saliendo ambos volando. Un disparo se escucho en la zona... y ahora ambos yacían en el suelo.

Pero Anne fue la que se levanto, con algo de sangre en su camiseta ya que el raptor estaba muerto a su lado, aunque fue una victoria pírrica pues el raptor consiguió darle tres tajos no muy profundos en su hombro derecho.

-Ahh...ahh...¡Rayos me dio el maldito!- Anne se levanto y se sentó un momento en uno de los escalones de respiraba aceleradamente tanto por el susto que le dio la situación, como el hecho de haberle disparado a algo vivo- así que...así es como se siente- decía eso mientras miraba al raptor en un charco de sangre- (debo seguir, me quedan 6 balas en el arma, debo usarlas sabiamente)- herida pero no vencida con cuidado subió el muelle de madera y pudo acceder a otra zona de la jungla- (un parque con dinosaurios...que buena idea tuvo ese Hammond)

" _La tecnología su verdadero truco, todavía esta ahí esperando en un cuarto oscuro en un edificio vació con pisos sucios. El punto álgido el origen del parque jurásico, ningún ser humano puso pie en un bosque tan agreste, tan desconocido desde los tiempos de los grandes cazadores de comienzos del Plioceno"_

Con múltiples heridas y ahora sabiendo de los peligros de que ocultaba la Zona B; Anne procedía con mayor cautela en la jungla. Tras avanzar unos metros con algo de dificultad pudo ver un camino con marcas viejas de llantas, que podía llevarla algún sitio donde pudiese tratar sus heridas.

-(Debo darme prisa, antes que otra cosa de esas me vea)- refiriéndose a los raptores.

Anne siguió su trayecto para llegar a aquella estructura que había visto antes; la selva se hacia menos exuberante dando paso a zonas mas abiertas, esto le permitía a Anne ver de lejos cualquier cosa que se aproximara. De repente Anne se detuvo al escuchar un sonido, se trataba de un sonido que jamas había oído, pero no se quedaría a esperar a ver de donde venia después de su ultima experiencia, se oculto en un arbusto y saco su escopeta, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues pudo ver que se trataba de otro Velociraptror con una piel que le daba una apariencia de tigre (color naranja con rayas negras) lo cual lo hacía lucir mas atemorizador.

-Demonios de seguro venia con el otro- preparando el arma le quito el seguro, apunto al raptor con unas manos temblorosas; este olfateaba el aire y el suelo, como buscando algo y entonces, Anne dispara y consigue darle al raptor pero este no cae y lo único que logro es revelar su ubicación- ¡mierda, ahora sabe donde estoy!- el raptor emitió un rugido y se lanzo contra Anne, esta volvió a disparar ráfaga tras ráfaga y volvió a darle de milagro en una de las piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Tras ver que no se podía levantar ella se acerco prudentemente al tiempo que le apuntaba- vaya que si eres grande ehh...- el animal trataba de levantarse pero era inútil- lo siento grandote eres tu o yo- Anne decidió no pensarlo mucho y le volvió a disparar a la cabeza, matándolo y haciendo un escándalo por la zona.

" _Velociraptores pequeños terópodos, nativos de China y Mongolia cazan en grupos, muy sanguinarios e inteligentes"_

Tras lidiar con el segundo raptor Anne se retiro rápido, por si otro venia por los sonidos, y decidió deshacerse del arma pues las balas se habían agotado. Mas adelante Anne llego a una estructura que se asemejaba a la parada de un tren del tipo monorriel, solo era una porción de toda la construcción, al parecer estaba a medio construir cuando fue abandonada la isla. A un lado había un cartel que decía "Bienvenido al sitio B, sitio de investigación de InGen"

-Así que este es el lugar y solo era un mito urbano...yo les puedo decir que es mito y que es real- tras aquello Anne vio los alrededores del monorriel viendo que solo hicieron la estación del terminal y una parte de la vía- de seguro esta cosa iba a recorrer toda la isla- Anne subió las escaleras del terminal de concreto, atenta a todo y con su arma lista- bueno no hay moros en la costa- han guardo el arma y vio que se parecía a cualquier estación de tren con un banco y una especie de intercomunicador- bienvenidos a la ciudad del mañana-bromeaba Anne.

La estación tenia un terminal donde indicaba las estaciones en donde se detendría el monorriel de haberse terminado y justo debajo un parlante con un botón. Al apretarlo sonó una voz:

-" _Bienvenidos al sitio B el centro de investigaciones de InGen, durante años la humanidad se ha maravillado con los dinosaurios, los animales mas grandes que han poblado la tierra gracias al avance tecnológico..."_ \- la grabación se corto de repente.

Ya viéndose mas tranquila Anne aprovecho para echarse un respiro se sentó en el banco, luego tomo una de las barras energéticas y comió un poco para recuperar energía, viendo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sin darse cuenta Anne, el tiempo había pasado volando.

-Vaya primer día en este lugar, perdida, herida, cazada, espero que mañana sea mejor- Anne se acostó en el banco...se sentía muy cómodo- me hace falta reparar mis energías, dormir un poco aunque sea- Anne sentía cada vez mas cansada, pero recordó sacar el arma por si acaso- ojala...pueda ver la luz... del día- y Anne se dejo ir por un profundo sueño.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: El monorriel de la jungla**_

Todo se hallaba oscuro y en silencio, Anne se hallaba no en el banco donde decidió pasar la noche, sino en un asiento cómodo y escuchando como el viento pasaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Donde estoy?- Anne miro a su alrededor y vio que de hecho estaba en el vuelo que iba a Costa Rica, ¿Pero como llego aquí? Miro a su izquierda y vio por la ventana como las nubes pasaban veloces en plena noche- ¿Que hago aquí no entiendo...?- en eso sintió que una mano muy extraña tocaba su hombro y algo que emitía un sonido siseante -¿Que demonios...?- al voltearse vio a un raptor a su lado que la miraba con fijeza; Anne no pudo ni gritar cuando el raptor abrió su boca y atacó.

Anne se levanto gritando y empuñado su arma mientras apuntaba a todas partes, ella estaba en el banco de la estación del monorriel abandonado, todo no había sido mas que un sueño aunque seguramente ella deseaba que su situación lo fuese también. El cielo estaba despejado, con cientos de estrellas, tras aquella pesadilla Anne no quiso dormir de nuevo y decidió quedarse despierta hasta el amanecer, varios pensamientos e ideas cruzaban su mente. Pensamientos como si podría salir de ahí, o si tendría la fuerza necesaria para seguir mientras observaba la profunda selva, oyendo toda clase de sonidos desde los insectos, a las ranas aunque el único sonido que no deseaba oír era el de esos endemoniados raptores.

Así estuvo hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el paisaje, y con ellos los sonidos de los dinosaurios se escucharon por toda la isla; bramidos, mugidos, chillidos entre otros; graves y agudos se oyeron por todos lados y Anne sintió que era el momento de ponerse activa igual, el primer paso era saber a donde debía ir quizás algo del lugar le pudiera dar una idea.

-A ver que dice aquí- viendo un cartel viejo de la estación- "transito desde la ciudad de Burroughs hasta la playa del sur y el centro de visitantes; apertura 03/15/1990". Así que hasta ahí iba a llegar, pues tal vez pueda hallar algo en ese pueblo o en el centro de visitantes tal vez un sistemas de comunicación- con su destino marcado Anne solo debía de seguir el camino indicado por el mapa- ahora solo debo salir de aquí.

Un muro de concreto de dos metros con una puerta bloqueada con maderos le impedía el paso, pero Anne noto que había un extremo de las vías del monorriel que daban por encima del muro, el problema era...una caída de casi cuatro metros, pero era el único modo de salir.

-(Bueno vamos a ver que tengo)- Anne solo tenia la escopeta con 6 balas y una pistola con solo 3 balas, solo dos barras de alimentos lo que significa que debía buscar comida pronto- bien ahora debo pasar ese muro...con cuidado- dando un pequeño salto llego a las vías y camino por el estrecho camino, pero ya llegando al final se encontró con una pequeña sección separada de las otras- muy bien vamos, las clases de gimnasia me servirán de algo- de un salto llega a la sección y luego mira hacia abajo con algo de vértigo- bien a la una...a las dos... y a las tres- salto y cayo a suelo del otro lado del muro.

El impacto no le afecto mucho por fortuna ya que cayo encima de unas plantas. Tras levantarse Anne pudo ver que había un camino que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, también había escombros de la construcción junto con arboles cortados, era el escenario que veía Anne, pero al frente una gran pradera que se extendía con jungla a sus costados.

-Bien solo debo seguir el camino, pero antes- Anne decidió ver los alrededores del recinto a ver si podría haber algo que le sirviera- aya ¿Que hay aquí?- ella pudo notar que en una pequeña casilla había un arma- me sera útil y ¿Que mas tenemos por aquí?- alejándose un poco del camino han encontró un estanque de agua, no estaba pura pero podía aliviar la sed de Anne- espero no enfermarme- tras beber un poco Anne se concentro en algo mas, un racimo de bananas madura que estaban en lo alto de un banano- ( se me antojan para el desayuno)- para no gastar las balas a lo tonto, Anne busco otro modo de bajarlo.

Mientras buscaba algo con que bajar las frutas de su sitio, permanecía atenta de no volverse la comida de algo mas, finalmente encontró varias piedra y con su brazo sano lanzo varias veces pero o no llegaban con suficiente fuerza o se pasaban de largo, cosa que la frustraba bastante, pero en un punto pudo tumbar uno del racimo.

-Si perfecto- tras pelarlo (con algo de dificultad) pudo disfrutar del fruto con buen sabor- bien uno mas y listo alistándose de nuevo lanzo dos piedras y pudo bajar otro- bien, que delicia...no tiene precio- tras comer y lavar sus manos Anne prosiguió su camino donde se quedo- bien, hay que aprovechar al máximo el día.

" _En Nueva York, una mañana me despertó una idea, y casi olvido anotarla...que ocurriría si un mosquito que chupo la sangre de un dinosaurio hace 100 millones de años atrás fuera cubierto por la sabia de un árbol y con los milenios la sabia se transformaba en ámbar el insecto queda preservado perfectamente...pero y esto es muy interesante ¿No se hubiera preservado también la sangre del dinosaurio? La sangre contiene DNA una pequeña espiral de código genético, abra-cadabra."_

Anne avanzaba de a poco por el camino del monorriel viendo que había otras secciones del mismo sin terminar lo que le decía a ella que iba por buen camino; pero en cierto punto Anne escucho un ruido como el de un bramido; con cuidado se acerco y contemplo no uno sino a varios miembros de una familia de dinosaurios.

-¿Vaya pero que son esos?- con placas en la espalda, cinco toneladas de peso y cuatro púas en la cola, Anne se topo con un grupo de Stegosaurus – parece que esos comen plantas- decía viéndolos comer forraje del suelo, los había de todos los tamaños desdé los grandes adultos hasta a unos pequeños bebes junto a sus madres.

Anne se movía tranquila y agachada para no llamar su atención, se veía que eran herbívoros, pero con las cuatros púas en la cola no le inspiraban mucha confianza hacerlos enojar- (son como vacas grandes, y esos bebes se ven tan tiernos)- los animales pastaban cerca de los restos del monorriel como si hubiesen estado ahí desde siempre y quizás así era...para ellos al menos. Los animales andaban serenos no había nada que los perturbara Anne ya estaba a punto de pasarlos cuando vio frente a ella a uno de los bebes que se separo del grupo y se le quedo viendo a Anne y por curiosidad se acerco- Hay no pequeño vete shu...shu- trababa de ahuyentarlo pero el pequeño se acercaba mas y olfateaba, de seguro era la primera vez que se topaba con un ser un humano

-A ver pequeño hola ¿Como estas?- Anne con cautela se acerco y consiguió acariciar al pequeño Stegosaurus- eres como un perro grande me recuerdas al mio...- en ese momento se oyó el bramido fuerte se trataba de la madre Stegosaurus llamando a su cría, Anne se agacho y permaneció quieta mientras la creía se alejaba e iba con su madre- Uhhh...por poco- aliviada de que la cosa no pasara a mayores Anne decidió irse mientras podía.

Siguiendo las enormes columnas del monorriel Anne fue avanzando cada vez mas, maravillada de la belleza de la isla-bueno al menos perderme no puedo... al menos no mas de lo que ya estoy.

" _Los rayos del sol caían oblicuos a través de la ventana de la oficina de Norman, me apoye sobre una mesa solida de roble mientras esbozaba mis planes para_ _International Genetic Tecnologies._ _Era la coronación de una ambición nacida 50 años atrás, 50 años de luchas me llevaron a esto."_

Mas adelante Anne noto que no se veía el camino ya, y tampoco ninguna columna perteneciente al monorriel, todo lo que veía era una planicie abierta, casi como una sabana. Pensando cual debía ser su próximo movimiento Anne decidió tentar a su suerte y seguir por aquella planicie sin saber si se alejaba de la ruta o no. Fue mientras recorría aquel camino que vio algo que le llamo la atención, se trataba de un jeep, el cual estaba volcado y abandonado.

-¿Rayos que ocurrió aquí?- Anne empuñando el arma se acerco y vio que el auto tenia marcas de garras, golpes en los vidrios y hasta en el motor- (de seguro esas cosas los atacaron)- con cuidado examinó el interior del vehículo pero no encontró nada útil- que cosa, nada de nada hay aquí- tras revisar el vehículo Anne prosiguió a revisar una pequeña zanja para ver si algo del vehículo rodó para alla- ¿que es ésto?- detrás de una roca Anne encontró lo que parecía un rifle cubierto de plantas- vaya lleva aquí bastante- ella tomo el arma y la haló pero tras quitar las hoja revelo algo mas...un cráneo humano- ¡Ahh!...Que horror, que horror- ella vio que había otros huesos- ( Dios parece que de esta no salgo)- hallar eso no le daba muchas esperanzas a Anne de poder escapar, le daban ganas de derrumbarse pero sabia que no podía, porque si no seria su fin.

Tras tomar el rifle y presenciar aquello que fue tan desagradable Anne siguió cruzando la planicie con la esperanza de encontrar el camino de nuevo hacia el centro de visitantes. A lo lejos Anne vi lo que parecía una especie de construcción y a su lado una cabaña de madera así que decidió dirigirse allí; en el lugar había bloques de concreto seguramente destinados a la construcción del monorriel; la cabaña no era muy grande y estaba hecha de madera, no tenia ventanas y la puerta estaba tapizada con maderos bloqueando la puerta de entrada.

-(No querían visitas por lo visto)- viendo los alrededores Anne saco su arma, retrocedió y disparo a los maderos para poder quitarlos y así pudo acceder adentro, ahí no había mucho mas que unas latas abierta o rotas, muchas telarañas y nada mas por lo visto, pero colgada de la pared vio una escopeta cubierta en polvo- ¡que suerte!- el arma tenia 5 cartuchos y en ese momento Anne vio las armas que cargaba, una pistola, un rifle y una escopeta por lo que pensó que era mejor dejar una pero en eso estaba cuando escucho un sonido que la alerto- ¡¿Que rayos?!- y decidió cerrar la puerta.

Entre abriendo la puerta vio que se trataba de un raptor solitario, lo que hizo a Anne ponerse nerviosa ¿Como podía salir de ahí? Solo había una entrada y en cuanto esa cosa supiera que estaba ahí la mataría sin duda pero entonces noto algo en la pared de atrás. La cabaña quedaba al filo de una colina y esta se había desmoronando de a poco, por lo que Anne pensó en cavar hacer un hoyo y escapar, tomando el rifle y usándola como pala comenzó la tarea de desmoronar el cerro con el mayor sigilo.

-Vamos, vamos... un poco mas-mientras Anne cavaba el raptor afuera olfateaba la zona; su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien. Anne ya casi terminaba solo debía darle forma al hoyo para salir sin problemas, no sabia que haría después, pero lo primordial era escapar con las armas y luego ya vería.

Tan ocupada estaba Anne en ese momento, que no se percato que el raptor había puesto una postura de alerta; Anne se asomo por la puerta con la pistola en mano y tras abrirla un poco no pudo ver al raptor ni tampoco escucharlo, cosa que le extraño pero justo ahí tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al asomarse al hoyo noto al raptor que comenzaba a excavar para poder entrar. Anne primero se asusto pero tras tomar las armas cerró la puerta de la cabaña y la trabó colocando el rifle en la cerradura y aprovecho para escapar, mientras el raptor comenzaba a golpear la puerta para derribarla, cosa que no le llevo mucho tiempo y comenzó una persecución.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: La isla de los gigantes**_

Anne corría angustiada a toda velocidad, mientras que con arma en mano disparaba hacia su perseguidor, un raptor letal que iba tras ella, es entonces que Anne se topo con un obstáculo inesperado una bifurcación, el primer camino le llevaba a una colina y el otro por una cañada (el lecho seco de un río) y debía decidir rápido; la escalada le tomaría mucho tiempo y el raptor la alcanzaría, así que opto por la cañada y bajar. Anne bajó lo mas rápido que pudo pero trastabillo y termino cayendo y resbalando hasta el final, dejando tanto su rostro como su brazo malheridos.

-Ahhh!...demonios- Anne no tenia tiempo para lamentarse pues desde la cima de la cañada el raptor ya se dirigía a ella- (¿rayos que hago?)- de inmediato Anne pensó en sacar su arma y disparar, pero al girar la cabeza justo frente a ella estaba lo que podría ser su salvación, un Triceratops solitario se encontraba pastando- (eso me puede servir; solo espero no cagarla o esteré bien muerta)- Anne corrió en dirección al Triceratops tomo una piedra y la aventó contra el.

El Triceratops al sentir el golpe se volteo y Anne de inmediato se oculto tras una gran roca, el Velociraptor apareció y tras una rápida olfateada se dirigió a donde estaba Anne pero su vista se desvió al Triceratops que le bramaba; no le agradaba su presencia al dinosaurio de tres cuernos, el raptor permaneció firme a pesar de estar solo- vamos grandote muéstrale quien manda, a ese come carne- el raptor se lanzo en contra del Triceraptos en dirección a sus cuernos pero al ultimo momento se desvió y lo mordió en su collarín protector, el herbívoro herido se sacudía con violencia tratando de sacarse de encima al carnívoro y de un movimiento rápido se lo saco de encima, el raptor cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanto e hizo una retirada, al ver que solo no podría con semejante bestia- (¡si! Se va gracias a Dios y a ti también grandote)- pero la celebración de Anne no duro mucho pues raptor solo retrocedió para emitir varios sonidos de alerta- (¿pero que esta haciendo?)- la pregunta de Anne no tardo mucho en ser contestada.

Un raptor más, salio de la nada para apoyar a su compañero, seguramente pertenecían a una de las tantas manadas de raptor en la isla Sorna; el Triceratops no se dejo intimidar y permanecía firme, mientras que Anne estaba expectante y con el rifle en la mano en caso de que hiciera falta. Los raptores tras unos siseos iniciaron el ataque y fueron atacando los flancos para herir al herbívoro y hacer que se desangrara.

-Dios que cosa- Anne quedaba impresionada por todo el espectáculo pero sentía que debía irse de allí- hora de largarme de aquí- pero no avanzo unos metros cuando vio algo increíble, el Triceratops aunque herido uso su cuerpo para quitarse de encima a los raptores como antes, los raptores se reagruparon y uno de ellos se lanzo al ataque de nuevo pero el tres cuernos ya lo esperaba y de un movimiento de cabeza atravesó al carnívoro con uno de sus grandes cuernos- ¡Santo Dios!- decía Anne impactada por la escena; el Velociraptor restante también atacó pero el Triceratops uso su cuerpo para repelerlo y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo procedió a pisotear al carnívoro hasta matarlo.

Anne no salia de su sorpresa de como habían girado las cosas a favor del herbívoro, luego de que este se sacara al Velociraptor muerto de su cuerno con un movimiento brusco de su cráneo procedió a abandonar la zona. Tras todo aquello Anne también se retiro sintiéndose aliviada de haber salido de esa situación. Estaba cansada y ya sentía la necesidad de reponer sus fuerzas aunque fuera un momento, alejándose de la zona Anne escucho el sonido de agua cayendo y vio que venia de una cascada y se acerco al agua para beber y lavarse la cara.

-Ahhh... Dios, las cosas que he vivo aquí en este infierno- Anne comenzaba a recordar- (viaje al sur a lo largo de la costa, estaciones de autobús temprano en la mañana, comiendo de maquinas expendedoras con la luz fluorescente, el bajar del autobús en la ciudad de Nuevo México me eche al hombro mi mochila sintiendo el calor sobre mi...era bueno estar sola, ser nadie por un rato).

Tras aquellas remembranzas Anne prosiguió su camino subiendo una colina por detrás de donde se había desarrollado la pelea entro los raptores y el Triceratops; tras subirla se encontró con otra gran planicie de pastos bajos, y noto que había un grupo de animales del tipo pico de pato (Hadrosaurios) pastando, viéndolos Anne se sentía tranquila pues estos no iban a atacarla. Cruzando a un lado de ellos Anne siguió buscando la forma de llegar al centro de visitantes como estaba planeado, en un momento Anne vio el lecho seco de un río así que decidió seguir por ahí pero vio los restos de un animal.

-Guau...que enormes- refiriéndose a los restos- de seguro era de esos cuellos largos- decía Anne mientras lo contemplaba

Luego ella bajo con cuidado al lecho del río para evitar un resbalón como el de la ultima vez, al llegar al fondo vio un pequeño bosque y en el, otro jeep como el que había visto antes, el cual estaba clavado en un árbol, al llegar a el se veía en mejor estado que el ultimo y al no estar volcado fue mas fácil revisarlo, en su interior se hallaban dos escopetas y algo aun mas importante que le gusto a Anne.

-¡¿Dios eso es?!- había un botiquín de primeros auxilios en un costado- dime que tiene algo para mi brazo y todo lo demás- al abrirlo solo hallo un vendaje, y unas pocas gasas medicas- ahhh...bueno es algo- Anne procedió a tapar sus heridas como pudo- esto evitara que se infecten por lo menos- tras mas o menos curarse y recargar sus armas, Anne siguió pero en dirección contraria al jeep siguiendo el lecho del río.

Mientras caminaba, Anne escucho lo que parecía el rompimiento de olas y eso le dio la idea de a donde iba; vio que el canal del río se hacia mas estrecho y en algunas partes tenia residuos de sal lo que daba indicios que terminaba en el mar y en efecto termino llegando a una pequeña playa, pero había algo que le llamo la atención a Anne, unas sillas de playa tiradas y sucias como si alguien hubiese venido a pasar la tarde a esta playa.

-(¿Pero quien vendría a un día de playa aquí? Aunque...eso me recuerda algo que escuche...)-Anne recordaba una noticia que había escuchado- (si escuche que una niña pequeña de unos 8 años de edad, fue atacada en esta isla nunca dijeron el porque pero después de eso la compañía InGen y John Hammond fueron demandados, por fortuna la niña sobrevivió).

Tras ver aquello Anne prosiguió a dar media vuelta y seguir buscando indicios del camino del monorriel; decidió volver a la zona de los dinosaurios pico de pato en búsqueda de pistas. Allí los dinosaurios seguían pastando en paz pero Anne se seguía preguntando donde mas buscar-(¿como proseguir?)- mientras ella pensaba de repente los hadrosaurios emitieron varios sonidos semejantes a trompetas cosa que le dio un poco de jaqueca a Anne.

-¡Hay que escandalosos!- Anne se alejo de ellos para no oírlos; y mientras estaba en eso ella vio frente a ella algo que no había notado, una casa abandonada y derruida- ¡una casa enorme! Quizás pueda hallar comida o un teléfono- Anne se acerco corriendo a la casa y noto que se caía a pedazos- ¿como se les ocurrió hacer una casa en este lugar? ¿A quien se le ocurrió?- al acercase lo primero que vio fue una fuente con agua estancada en ella- (de seguro tuvo mejores tiempos)- al acercarse a la puerta principal, la empujo y vio el interior todo abandonado y derruido.

Adentrándose en la casa Anne noto que tenia muy buen aspecto o lo tuvo al menos, en los cuartos había cuadros viejos de arte y en el que parecía la sala, había una chimenea lo que le trajo mas recuerdos a Anne.

-(Las noches frías con la chimenea encendida, eso si que te calentaba rápido...¿Que mas habrá?)- en otro cuarto Anne vio el cuadro de un soldado montando a caballo- (guau la persona dueña de esta casa si que tenia buen gusto)- solo quedaba la parte de arriba- espero que estas viejas escaleras me aguanten- al llegar noto que una parte del mismo se había derrumbado por la vejez de la madera- (espero no causarme un accidente)- el único cuarto presente solo tenia un cuadro con un mapa que decía "las cinco muertes"- (así que este el lugar donde me encuentro...vaya sitio vacacional)- en el suelo había una alfombra vieja y sucia y en una esquina Anne noto que había un trozo de espejo en el suelo, tras tomarlo Anne se miro en el- (vaya mírenme necesitare una cita muy seria con el salón de belleza si salgo de esta.

Pero mientras se veía Anne escucho algo en la puerta del frente, esta se abrió de golpe y escucho pasos en el piso de abajo, con cuidado y con el espejo en la mano lo puso en la puerta del cuarto para ver en la parte de abajo, cual fue su sorpresa que abajo había entrado un raptor. Anne maldijo en voz baja sabiendo que una vez mas tendría que lidiar con la muerte.

-(¿Ahora que hago?)- Anne vio una ventana en el extremo que podría servirle de escape, pero debía usar bien la cabeza, con sumo cuidado se movió por el piso ya que la madera hacia ruido de lo vieja que estaba y podría delatarla- (con cuidado no hagas ruido) afortunadamente la madera no crujió pero el raptor esta a punto de subir las escaleras y encontrarla; debía distraerlo de algún modo-(pero como...)- entonces Anne tuvo una idea tomando el trozo de espejo Anne lo aventó al cuarto de la chimenea, el raptor al escuchar el ruido del cristal acudió de inmediato.

Anne aprovecho el momento y salio por la ventana, miro hacia abajo y decidió dar un salto de fe al suelo, cosa que el raptor escucho, de inmediato Anne hizo su próximo movimiento disparando no al raptor sino a la entrada de la casa provocando un colapso de la madera y atrapando al raptor adentro, tras aquello Anne escapo a toda velocidad y corrió a hacia la manada de hadrosaurios, el raptor atravesó una ventana y fue tras Anne.

Cuando los hadrosaurios vieron a Anne corriendo hacia ellos estos se asustaron y huyeron en una gran estampida, Anne trataba de no ser atropellada por ninguno de los gigantes, mientras el raptor apareció y al ver tal numero de presas no podía identificar donde estaba Anne e imposibilitado de derribar a los demás dinosaurios sin la ayuda de su manada, el raptor prefirió adentrarse en el espeso bosque para buscar una presa mas fácil.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: La carrera de la muerte**_

Tras que todo el escándalo cesara Anne pudo salir de su escondite, en los arboles del bosque, ya mas tranquila se alejo del lugar prefiriendo seguir con el plan de llegar al centro de visitantes. Tras caminar un gran trayecto por las llanuras Anne finalmente pudo divisar lo que se parecía a las columnas del monorriel que ya había seguido lo que le decía que iba por buen camino.

-¿Cuanto faltara? Me duelen lo pies de tanto caminar- pero Anne desvió su mirada a algo mas que estaba cerca de la estructura de piedra, se trataba de un teléfono publico- un teléfono por suerte- Anne se acerco y dejando la escopeta a un lado para marcar pero ¿A quien iba a llamar?- (¿Con la operadora quizás?)- marcando el numero de la operadora el teléfono repico por unos instantes y después se hoyo una voz que decía:

-"Temporalmente nadie esta atendiendo el comunicador principal por favor comuníquese con su supervisor". "Temporarily nobody is attending the main communicator please contact your supervisor".

-Rayos cuando es demasiado bueno mejor ni molestarse- Anne decidió no molestarse y continuar; y hablando de continuar Anne vio un problema mas adelante, una zanja grande y muy profunda le impedía el paso,la misma se extendía a lo lago de una gran sección de vía - ¿genial y ahora?- Anne medito por un momento y pudo ver que cerca del lugar se encontraban una cajas de equipos de InGen y le dieron una idea.

Como pudo se subió a ellas y con cuidado accedió a la vía que se elevaba unos dos metros por encima del suelo, agachada y con cuidado fue moviéndose ya que la vía se inclinaba e iba aumentando su distancia del suelo, evitando el vértigo Anne avanzo poco a poco hasta llegar al otro lado teniendo que lanzarse desde la vía al suelo cosa que la hierro un poco.

-(Ayyy..buena esa Anne)- pero Anne no se había levantado cuando oyó de los arbustos un sonido, y de inmediato saco su escopeta- ¡vamos sal seas lo que seas! ¡Ya estoy cansada del juego del gato y el ratón con ustedes!- sus gritos tuvieron respuesta ya que de los arbustos salio un raptor a toda velocidad- (que pesados)- disparando su arma Anne logro darle en el pecho al raptor y logro hacerlo retroceder pero Anne no se paro y siguió disparando logrando matarlo.

Anne tras aquello se consiguió levantar y tras una mirada al cadáver del raptor, prosiguió en seguir la linea; pero sus oídos captaron otro sonido que esta vez venia de su costado y fue cuando instintivamente reacciono y se agacho logrado esquivar un raptor que pudo haberla derribado sin problemas, Anne apunto su arma al raptor pero este reacciono dando un coletazo y tirando su arma, Anne trato de sacar su otra arma pero el raptor su acercaba amenazadoramente a ella ya listo para atacarla, Anne desesperada busco en su bolsillo pero en lugar de tomar su arma tomo la ultima barra energética que le quedaba, cosa que le brindo una chispa de brillantes, tomando la barra se la arrojo al raptor en la boca al momento que este abrió la boca con todo y envoltura. El raptor empezó a toser lo que le dio a Anne la oportunidad de ir por su escopeta, tomarla y disparar tres veces dejando al raptor muerto en el suelo.

-Ah...ah...ah...por fin...¡¿Alguien mas?!- grito Anne pero no recibo respuesta mas que de los pájaros que alzaron el vuelo.

Tras equipar su arma Anne de alejo consciente de lo cerca que estuvo y consiente de lo cerca que va estar en el futuro. Tras avanzar unos metros Anne siguió el camino de las columnas incluso por un pequeño acantilado esperando llegar por fin algún sitio. Fue al llegar a donde un montón de cajas abandonadas y llenas de vegetación que Anne vio algo entre el forraje; una nueva arma que no había visto parecía una pistola pero con el cañón mucho mas largo.

Sin preocuparse mucho y mas bien velando por su seguridad Anne tiro la otra pistola la cual no le quedaban muchos tiros y se quedo con la otra que como pudo comprobar tenia todas sus balas sin usar. Subiendo una pequeña cuesta Anne llego a otra zona despejada y a lo lejos pudo lo que parecía una gran montaña que se alzaba en el paisaje, y en las praderas de abajo varios tipos dinosaurios pastaban tanto la copas de los arboles como los pastos bajos. Y Anne se preguntaba como hacer para atravesar esa multitud sin provocar una estampida como la de antes.

-¿Que haré...?¿Ummm?- Anne había puesto si pie en un charco de lodo- ummm...esto me da una idea- tomándose su tiempo Anne se hecho el lodo por varias partes de su cuerpo y ropa, seguido de unas hojas y plantas para hacer un camuflaje rudimentario- bien con esto basta.

Con pericia y tratando de no llamar la atención Anne se movió con cuidado por entre los grupos de animales y si bien algunos la miraban al momento de pasar esto Anne se quedaba quieta y en el momento de dejaban de verla seguía así pudo ver de cerca a varias especies: Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus y Gallimimus.

" _Mundo perdido es como un mito científico, un escenario evolutivo en el cual se aísla y preserva un ecosistema. El resto del mundo cambia, dejando un pequeño y frágil rincón donde sobreviven las antiguas especies."_

-(Bla...bla...bla...ya casi salgo de aquí, disfrutaría mejor el safari si algunos de los animales no me hubiesen intentado devorar)- en eso tenia algo de razón; tras caminar unos varios metros Anne por fin se alejo lo suficiente del grupo de dino saurios para seguir andando normalmente pudiendo ver a lo lejos algo, se trataba de las vías del monorriel otra vez pero esta vez eran mas amplias y se extendían por un trecho mas amplio y lo que parecía no una sino varias grúas de construcción.

-Vaya parece que vuelvo a la ruta, ummm...que?- pero algo la vio a ella era un pequeño Pachycephalosaurus que al verla a ella se mostro algo agresivo- mira amiguito no me hagas enojar ya bastante e tenido que lidiar así que hazme el favor y vete- el pequeño emitió un chillido y se fue corriendo- vaya uno parece ser inteligente- pero un sonido alerto a Anne y al voltear vio a un raptor sobre una roca- maldita sea, mira tus amigos no terminaron bien- dijo sacando su nueva arma- seguro que quieres seguir- pero otros sonidos le decía a Anne que este raptor no iba solo siendo cinco en total- vaya... mierda- Anne corrió mientras disparaba y los raptor iniciaban la persecución, la chica pensando rápido se logro forzar la puerta de una de las grúas y se encerró a dentro siendo rápidamente rodeada por los raptores quienes trataban de abrirse paso para alcanzar a la aterrorizada chica- ¿Bien que hago? piensa Anne- fue entonces que Anne noto una compuerta de emergencia en la cabina que daba acceso al brazo de la grúa el cual daba sobre la carretera del monorriel- debo estar bien loca.

" _Durante el invierno pensamos en construir los soportes para un sistema de transito elevado que conectaría a la isla. Las torres de concreto se elevaban por sobre la bóveda de la jungla."_

Anne abrió la parte superior de la cabina de la grúa y acercándose al brazo de la grúa que de paso presentaba un estado de oxido, asiendo el mayor equilibrio y olvidando el echo de que la seguían mortíferos animales logro llegar a la cesta del extremo de la grúa, pero los raptores rápidamente consiguió subir a la grúa pero el brazo de la grúa era demasiado corto para que el pudiera cruzarlo pero intento dar un salto hasta la cesta; pero al no llegar intenta sujetarse del brazo cosa que hace agitar toda la estructura Anne se sujeta y escucha un fuerte golpe al mirar abajo el raptor se había caído.

-Bien ahora o nunca- Anne salto desde la cesta, a la carretera de concreto pudiendo notar que en ella había varias cosas como barras de hierro y materiales varios- bien mejor me largo de aquí rápido- Anne comenzó a correr por la vía mientras los raptores la miraban desde abajo algunos trataban de salta a la vía pero era muy alto, Anne decidió sacar su arma y probarla para mantener a los raptores a raya- ¡fuera malditos!- pudiendo ver que era una mini-ametralladora algunos raptores mantenían la distancia.

Fue mas adelante que Anne noto que algunas secciones de la vía estaban separadas o sin terminar, teniendo que saltar coa muy arriesgada ya que si perdía el equilibrio y cai los raptores acabarían con ella. Anne cogió impulso y dando un salto de fe Anne logro cruzar para su fortuna; los siseos, gruñidos de los demás raptores se oían desde abajo de la vía, ella seguía corriendo y disparando para alejarlos.

" _Colmándose desde la pendiente sur la carretera Atterson traería a los científicos visitantes desde la playa del sur hacia el norte"_

En la grúa un raptor consiguió llegar al techo de la misma y de ahí montarse a la carretera, y comenzando una carrera para llegar a Anne, mientras esta seguía corriendo y saltando como en un videojuego.

-(Vaya que se tomaron en serio lo del monorriel y menos mal que lo hicieron así de alto)- pensaba Anne mientras corría, en un salto unas barras de hierro le impedían el paso y viendo que abajo había unos raptores esperándola prefirió quitarse dos pájaros de un tiro- tienen hambre coman esto- lanzando la barras haciéndolos correr- eso les enseñara a...- pero su gozo no duro nada cuando al mirar hacia atrás vio un Velociraptor que venia tras ella- ¡Mierda!- Anne salto a la próxima barra y apuro el paso lo mas que pudo pero el raptor ya le pisaba los talones.

El raptor iba recto a Anne, y ella solo iba tumbando lo que encontrara en la vías para retrasarlo, pero no podía competir con la agilidad del raptor, en un punto a pocos metros de alcanzar Anne salto a otra vía y esta se puso a temblar la razón los cimientos estaban endebles y frágiles, Anne no le presto atención y siguió corriendo aun así, pero en cuanto el raptor piso la misma vía esta volvió a temblar con los dos a ambos extremos del carril, Anne pudo ver otra vía mas alla pero estaba muy lejos y tendría que un salto muy largo y en el suelo los raptores la estaban esperando.

-Rayos, solo un milagro me salva ahora- y eso milagro vino cuando decidió hacer un acto suicida; la plataforma se encontraba inestable con los dos el raptor y ella en ambos extremos pero si recibía un fuerte peso de uno de los lados se inclinaría para el lado contrario. Anne se fue acercando al raptor ya que este dudaba de acercarse y haciendo que la vía se inclinara de a poco puso hacer que el raptor se fuera resbalando pero este se sujeto con sus garras y Anne pudo estar estable gracias a sus zapatos de goma y fue acercándose mas hasta que casi podía oler al raptor- vamos un poco mas no quiero acércame mas a esta cosa- sacando fuerzas, Anne corrió a lo alto de la vía, y salto los mas que pudo y al saltar la barra de concreto cedió por el lado del raptor inclinándose bruscamente haciendo a este caer, pero debido a esa acción la barra entera cedió al volver a su posición normal, los raptores se alejaron para no ser aplastados y en ese mismo instante Anne cayo en la siguiente vía- Dios aun sigue de mi lado.

Corriendo Anne se dirigió a la próxima linea de la férrea, justo en eso los raptores se recompusieron y prosiguieron ; Anne empuño su mini-ametralladora y empezó a disparar logrando derribar a uno de los raptores y continuo esa carrera de la muerte; pero ella sabia que no podía seguir para siempre y mas con semejantes fieras detrás Pero pronto Anne pudo avistar algo se trataba del final de la vía

-(¿Ahora que...?)- pensó Anne- (¿que haré?)- pero Anne vio algo mas, un cerro lleno de hojas, ella estaba casi segura que no la seguirían por ahí, por lo que decidió hacerlo, y cogiendo impulso salto de la vía del monorriel al cerro- (¡Demonios!)- Anne cayo rodando golpeándose con la plantas y demás cosas; los raptores en la cima al no ver a Anne y viendo lo empinado que era se vieron y decidieron retirarse. En el fondo del cerro yacía Anne con algunos golpes y los vendajes se le habían caído pero afortunadamente sus heridas no se habían abierto; ella entre abrió los ojos viendo las plantas en su cara y termino por perder la conciencia


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8: Perdida en la jungla**_

Tras un par de horas Anne finalmente parece recobrar el sentido, sintiéndose muy mareada y algo adolorida, le costo un poco levantarse pero ella sabia que no podía estar quieta ahí, fue al mirar arriba Anne noto dos cosas, una que el cielo empezaba a mostrar colores naranja y rojos lo que indicaba el atardecer y la entrada del anochecer y segundo se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque sin idea de donde estaba o a donde debía ir y algo mas preocupante se había separado de sus armas mientras bajaba. Pero entre todo lo malo surgió algo mas o menos bueno la herida que tenia en el brazo no recibió ningún daño y estaba empezando a recuperar lo movilidad. Anne debía moverse antes de que la atrapara la noche, sabia que en total oscuridad seria presa fácil, debía moverse rápido

En medio de unos matorrales Anne ve algo, se trata de una motocicleta vieja y polvorienta, ella toma el manillar y lo gira pero no hay reacción para nada, esta totalmente estropeada, pero halla algo mas a su lado un rifle de caza; tras colgárselo en su espalda comienza a caminar.

-Bien me sera útil- Anne continuó bosque iluminado por los colores del atardecer, atenta a todo lo que se moviera después de su ultima situación con los raptores no quería correr riesgos.

" _1981, salte del helicóptero y empecé a transpirar mire alrededor el bosque brillante con las hojas mojadas. La primera de las tareas era la recuperación de material genético, la adquisición de ámbar jurásico o cretácico, la extracción de DNA preservado y el reemsamblaje de cadenas completas o como decíamos en aquel entonces, sacarla del pozo."_

El bosque era profundo, se oían toda clase de sonidos, entre ellos pájaros en ese momento Anne se sentía aun mas sola que cuando estaba en la playa, esa sensación de saber que no solo nadie sabia que ella se hallaba ahí sino ademas saber que dependía solo de ella salir y conseguir ayuda.

" _Tres computadoras REY-XMP Procesaban una mayor cantidad de datos mas rápidamente que cualquier centro de computación en toda América En once meses el sitio B se convirtió en el mayor centro genético en todo el mundo."_

-(Ushhh...como sea vamos debo seguir)- el bosque parecía no tener fin para Anne y su mayor preocupación era que estuviera dando vueltas en círculos- debo hallar un refugio rápido no deseo estar afuera de noche- pero de repente Anne vio algo, se trataba de un vehículo abandonado y en su costado tenia el nombre de InGen, parecía un coche hecho para todo terreno- Guau...¿que hace un coche aquí?- Anne se dio cuente que este se hallaba en el borde de una zanja y parecía apunto de caer- no seria bueno que duerma aquí y se cayera- Anne vio el interior y al que los otros se veía que había estado ahí mucho tiempo- (no veo nada aquí que me sea útil)- pero distingue algo en el asiento del conductor, era una pistola tipo Mágnum- (eso es útil)- como pudo Anne abrió con cuidado la puerta del pasajero, ya que la del conductor estaba en dirección a la zanja.

Anne entro y tomo rápido el arma y de inmediato salio de ahí, en ese instante el auto termino de caer en la zanja haciendo mucho ruido, luego Anne comprobó que la pistola tenia 6 balas en la ranura, no se había usado y decidió guardarla en su pantalón

" _En una sala tranquila y cerrada, la extinción de las especies, la historia de la vida en el planeta estaba siendo revertida metódicamente"_

Siguiendo con su caminata en el bosque Anne siguió a través de troncos caídos, arboles grandes y pequeños, y hasta incluso una pequeña charca donde pudo lavar un poco su cuerpo. El sol seguía cayendo y la noche estaba cada vez mas cerca, el tiempo se agotaba.

¿Que es eso?- Anne pudo ver un camión de abandonado de InGen con todo un cargamento de cajas- no entiendo ¿Que hacen todos estos camiones, autos y motocicletas aquí?

" _Los cazadores desembarcaron el 13 de mayo de 1997 bien adentro del sudoeste de la isla, la mayoría de ellos trabajaron en mis parques africanos durante años no tenían ninguna posibilidad."_

-Este tiene mejor aspecto- refiriéndose al camión- si solo pudiera- abrió la puerta y consiguió entrar- (es mejor aquí que en un árbol)- Anne decidió que ese seria su refugio para la noche, aunque tenia dudas si algo vendría durante esa noche- (es pequeño y estrecho pero me puedo acomodar, por lo menos por esta noche)- con sus armas a la mano Anne se preparo para pasar esa su segunda noche en la isla sorna.

El sol volvía a aparecer en el horizonte y Anne se hallaba dormida en el camión, con los vidrios arriba y afortunadamente sin que ningún invitado no deseado la molestase , cuando los rayos del sol tocan la cara de Anne esta de inmediato se despierta, si bien no durmió cómodamente que se diga al menos pudo dormir tranquila.

-(¿Que hora es?)- ella ve su muñeca- (tonta no tienes reloj, sera mejor que me de prisa y busque algo para comer, me muero de hambre y también de sed)- antes de bajar Anne revisa la guantera del auto no alla nada solo unos casetes viejos y unos viejos papeles; mira por las ventanas en casa de que hubiera peligro y luego con sus armas en mano baja del vehículo

Ella decide buscar algo para comer, lo primero que hace es revisar el cargamento del camión, adentro no había mas que municiones y otros equipos de cacería, útiles para defenderse pero inútiles para lo que deseaba que era comer. Buscando por los alrededores Anne encontró un riachuelo en el que pudo beber agua, pero cuando se levantaba escucho un bramido que le resultaba familiar, al andar pudo ver el final del bosque y vio de nuevo la praderas abiertas y un grupo de hadrosaurios y han pensó que podría usar su arma para abatir alguno para comer su carne.

-(Eso seria desagradable)- pensó ella- (pero estoy tratando de sobrevivir)- justo cuando pensaba tomar su arma de caza, vio que los animales se agitaban y salían corriendo- (no es por mi)- vio que se trataba de un grupo de raptores cazando y al frente de todos iba un raptor mas grande de los que había visto era uno de color crema con manchas de color rojo- (Dios miren el tamaño de eso)- los raptores consiguieron derribar a un Parasaurolophus y posteriormente comenzaron a devorarlo- (mejor me voy no vaya a ser el postre)- Anne decidió volver al bosque.

Con el estomago rugiendo le Anne ya se desesperaba por su búsqueda cuando pudo ver a unos dinosaurios enormes alimentándose de bayas eran unos anquilosaurios animales acorazados con masas enormes en su cola, si bien molestar a esas moles no estaba en los planes de Anne pero las bayas que comían le podían resolver su situación. Con sumo cuidado se acerco sin que la vieran y fue tomando una a una bayas decidiendo probar una verificando que tenían buen sabor, las coloco en camisa para transportarlas tras tomarlas se retiro para no molestar a los gigantes.

Ya aliviada tanto su hambre como su sed volvió a reanudar su camino pero no sabia por donde continuar por lo que solo confió en su suerte, y siguió por un sendero que encontró no muy lejos del camión donde paso la noche. Bien atenta a cualquier aparición de raptores, razón por la que iba con sus armas en mano; continuo hasta llegar a una especie a canal de piedra los sonidos de los insectos y otros habitantes del bosque inundaban todo el lugar.

" _Noviembre de 1983, prueba de fertilización de un huevo artificial, mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía el pequeño gotero una gota... dos gotas... si el genio estaba fuera de la botella. El raptor se formaba dentro del huevo lo observaba con el monitor de infrasonido, parecía un fantasma o una bocanada de humo."_

En el canal se veía los bordes rocosos sin vegetación y pensaba que este seria el lugar perfecto para una emboscada, al doblar una esquina Anne se llevo una sorpresa un raptor que se hallaba solo olfateando los alrededores pero que aun no la había detectado, ella podría encargarse de el pero no quería perder mucho tiempo.

-(¿Que hago para deshacerme de el?)- pero Anne vio algo muy oportuno era un automóvil de esos que vio antes y se hallaba inclinado en el borde de un barranco- (puede servir pero debo ser rápida)- tomo el rifle de caza que tenia seis balas miro a través de la mirilla semi sucia y posteriormente disparo impactando a un costado del auto; el ruido claro esta alerto al raptor y pudo ver a Anne con claridad con el arma- (demonios vamos)- el raptor rugió pero antes de siquiera mover un musculo fue impactado por el auto que lo aplasto- ¡RAYOS! Creo que quedo masacrado- al acercarse al auto vio una charca de sangre saliendo por debajo- (creo que me pase un poco, pero todo es por sobrevivir)- decidió pasar al lado del auto y siguió caminando.

" _Para entonces comencé a tener mi primeros presentimientos sobre la seriedad del trabajo que estábamos haciendo, que hondo era el pozo esta vida presedia entre 65 y 100 millones de años a la vida humana"_

-(Esta vez si me equivoque, esta situación no es normal)- Anne siguió caminando hasta que finalmente salio de aquel canal- (ahh...al fin)- pero ahora se veía en otra situación se hallaba en una llanura abierta con palmeras predominantes- (genial pero ahora a donde...)- un ruido llamo la atención de Anne; eran un grupo de tres raptores que la habían detectado se hallaban gruñendo y siseando- (¿genial que hago?)- saco su arma pero sabia que de disparar a uno los otros dos la atacarían dejándola sin oportunidad- (¿sabían que vendría?)- entonces los raptores se fueron acercando a ella- (esto es malo esto es...)- de repente Anne sintió un temblor muy fuerte, ¿Quizás un sauropodo? Pero algo le decía que no, la actitud de los raptores paso de agresiva a una de desconcertados- (¿que pasa? ¿por que tiembla?)- la tierra seguía temblando mas fuerte y mas cerca, los raptores pasaron de Anne poniéndose en posición de localizar.

Los arboles se agitaban, cada vez se oían mas cerca eran pasos no había duda, los pájaros volaban de las copas de los arboles, y los raptores estaban mas inquietos de repente del interior del bosque salio ello que les aterraba, de hecho una de las pocas cosas que puede aterrar a un raptor, con 14 metros de largo, una cabeza enorme y un feroz temperamento el Tyrannosaurus rex salio intempestivamente rugiendo, los raptores invadían su territorio cosa que a el no le gustaba nada pero Anne también estaba de intrusa ahí Al verlo Anne sintió un terror indescriptible y una sorpresa enorme ahora le tocaba enfrentarse al rey de los dinosaurios.


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: El cañón de los raptores**_

Anne se hallaba inmóvil ante la aparición que salio del bosque ya que no era cualquier cosa era nada mas y nada menos que un T-rex el rey de los dinosaurios el rey de la isla, los raptores se hallaban que no sabían que hacer si huir o enfrentarse al gigante entonces y el T-rex contesto por ellos lanzándose hacia ellos rugiendo,los raptores contestaron hiendo hacia el, Anne finalmente se movió y se escondió tras una roca.

Uno de los raptores se lanzo en el costado del T-rex y empezó a arañarlo, este rugía de dolor pero le tomo mucho quitárselo de encima mordiéndole la cola y lanzándolo contra el suelo, otro de los raptores salto en la cola del gigante mordiéndolo y el otro salto a su espalda arañándolo, así continuaba la lucha con Anne como único testigo.

-(Dios mio, debo largarme de aquí gane quien gane me comen eso es seguro)- Anne salio corriendo del canal tratando de no llamar, su atención sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo debía alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

" _Tyrannosaurus rex lagarto supremo que reino por 25 millones de años criamos siete, los siete soberanos de la isla."_

Corría rápido sin mirar atrás los ruidos de como las bestias luchaban no le dejaban en cierto punto se escondió tras una roca y vio como T-rex tomaba a un Velociraptor y lo destrozaba con sus fauces los otros dos al ver a su compañero muerto se lanzaron contra el Tyrannosaurus, Anne siguió alejándose del campo de batalla hasta perderlo de vista hiendo por la aquellas praderas rezando para que alguno de esos raptores no fuera por ella si conseguian escapar de aquel T-rex.

" _A pesar de lo que habíamos creído, el Tyrannosaurus no era carroñero; registramos a uno correr a 50 km/h."_

-Ah...ah...ah...creo que ya me aleje bastante, aunque aun no me fio de esas cosas- Anne sentía que debía seguir corriendo pero debía tomarse un respiro- (¿¡umm... ese sonido es de una cascada?!)- Anne no le tomo mucho tiempo hallarla y empezar a beber de ella, tras lavarse la cara Anne miro al piso y veía que una gotas caían al suelo pero no del agua; sino de sus lagrimas- (ya no puedo mas... es demasiado... quiero estar en casa en mi habitación, en mi cama lejos de esta isla...lejos de todo esto)- Anne se derrumbaba emocionalmente, pero en eso un ruido la desvió de su pesar, saco el arma y vio que se trataba de un grupo pequeño de Corythosaurus, Anne bajo el arma y volvió a lavar su rostro- (si me rindo ahora, da nada valdrá la pena correr)- ella se levanta y ve el camino de la jungla- (debo seguir y continuar cueste lo que cueste).

Anne prosiguió su camino por la jungla escuchando todo a su alrededor, viendo a lo dinosaurios y decidida a continuar; pero mientras ella proseguía en el canal un vencedor había surgido, los raptores yacían muertos y el T-rex rugió fuertemente afirmando su dominio en el territorio.

-Bien esto no tiene buena pinta- Anne había llegado a la entrada de un cañón que no había forma alguna de rodear era inmenso y profundo, Anne bajo poco a poco el cañón y vio que en costado de la pared de piedra se hallaba un coche de oxidado y golpeado- si definitivamente no tiene buena pinta- en el suelo del cañón se hallaban varios huesos de seres humanos- no voy a terminar así..no hoy- Anne saco su arma para tenerla lista cual quier situación pero noto que a su mini-ametralladora casi no lo quedaban balas y a un costado del auto vio un arma- vaya fortuna- Anne dejo su arma casi descargada y tomo la otra quedándose con el rifle de casa con 4 balas y esta nueva arma que no se había usado.

El cañón era profundo y las paredes imposibles de escalar, había huesos de todo tipo por el suelo quizás mas de un animal habrá caído aquí y termino siendo la comida de alguien, Anne tenia todos sus sentidos al máximo ante todo. En una sección del cañón Anne vio a un Velociraptor hurgando entre los restos de un animal muerto y sabia que debía enfrentarse a el si o si; Anne saco su rifle de caza y le apunto al raptor, preparo el arma pero el terreno en el que estaba no era solido, ella resbala y se le escapa el tiro alertando al raptor. Este la ve en el suelo y va hacia a ella rugiendo, Anne se levanta rápido justo a tiempo para esquivar al raptor, ambos se miran cara a cara Anne tiene el miedo en sus ojos pero sabe que no se puede dejar dominar, saca la pistola en el instante que el raptor se lanza a ella y dispara varias veces, el raptor cae muerto. Anne respira aliviada pero dura poco otros dos raptores ya la han visto y ella se prepara es matar o morir.

Ambos raptores se lanzan contra Anne, ella saca la pistola y dispara; pero los dos raptores logran esquivar las balas de Anne, ella se mueve lo mejor posible para evitar resbalar como antes, Anne se escondió detrás de unos huesos enorme y desde ahí comenzó a disparar, a uno de los raptores logro darle en el hombro pero de pronto el arma de Anne se le acaban la balas.

-¡Rayos!- ella hecha el arma lejos y se mueve de sitio, a una roca cercana saca el rifle y dispara de nuevo, la bala da a una roca y no a los raptores-(¡demonios apunta bien!)- ella mira a través de la mira del arma y vuelve a disparar pero falla de nuevo- (demonios, se me acabaran las balas y la suerte a este paso)- ella vuelve a mirar por mirilla y ve un resplandor a lo lejos en una pared, lo ve con mayor detalle y ve un arma suelta, si pudiese llegar a ella los podría acabar de una vez.

Ella medita la situación rápidamente, ve que los raptores se ocultan tras unas rocas y el arma esta precisamente en esa dirección, formula rápidamente un plan y decide ponerlo en acción. Ella dispara de nuevo haciendo a los raptores correr mas no retirarse y cuando no la ven se mueve de lugar en lugar para irse acercando al arma, lo hace una...dos...tres... y cuatro veces, hasta que el arma deja de responder Anne esta desarmada y aun le falta para llegar al arma.

-(Demonios...ahora o nunca Anne)-ella les arroja el rifle y los raptores al darse cuenta que Anne huye, ellos van tras ella- rayos- ella siente que todo va en cámara lenta; ella corre los raptores tras ella a mayor velocidad, se lanza y y consigue tomar el arma, gira, apunta y dispara a los raptores que ya estaban casi encima de ella ambos en la cabeza por lo cerca que estaban; los dos caen muertos al lado de Anne- (ah...ah... eso fue una locura pero estoy viva... ellos no)- Anne se levanta y mira el arma dándose cuenta entonces que era una metralleta- (vaya si que tuve suerte de haberla visto).

Siguiendo el cañón Anne se daba cuenta que probablemente se había adentrado en el territorio de una manada de raptores cosa que le preocupaba bastante pues una emboscada la podría esperar a la vuelta de la esquina. Tras seguir por el agreste camino Anne llego a lo que parecía un descenso en el cañón debía de bajar con sumo cuidado de no pisar mal, al llegar abajo Anne pudo ver que el cañón seguía en una especie de caverna.

-(¿Genial y ahora donde demonios me estoy metiendo?)- pensó ella mientras empuñada su metralleta, ella cruzo la caverna viendo que mas que eso era un pasaje a otra sección del cañón, no le tomo mucho cruzar y pronto vio una luz que le guiaba, pero también escuchaba ruidos que se asemejaban a los de los Velociraptors- (¿que habrá al final)- al cruzar el umbral Anne se vio como ella predijo en otra sección del gran cañón, pero se trataba de una sección enorme mucho mas que la que vio antes, era básicamente una fosa estaba repleta de huesos de todas la formas y tamaños- (presas que cayeron en sus garras)- y en el fondo se podían ver a tres raptores merodeando y el cañón seguía en un ascenso mas alla- (Genial esto definitivamente se pondrá feo).

Ella vio que los raptores no la habían notado y eso le daba cierta ventaja, a su arma le quedaba bastante munición y esos solo eran tres raptores que no eran cualquier cosa sino perfectas maquinas de matar. Ella vio que el lugar donde se hallaba era inaccesible para los predadores y pensó en acabarlos desde ahí, uno que era el que tenia mas cerca le apunto y abrió fuego, el raptor recibió varios impactos de balas y luego cayo al suelo sin vida, al escuchar los disparos los otros se pusieron en alerta y trababan de ver de donde venia los disparos y fue entonces que vieron a Anne quien les apuntaba y abrió fuego contra ellos estos es escondieron tras la rocas.

-(Vamos malditos salgan ya)- Anne se levanto para apuntar mejor y no vio donde piso, el suelo donde estaba cedió y cayo en la fosa- (¡RAYOS!)- al llegar al suelo de inmediato su puso de pie ya que raptores la vieron y corrían a por ella, Anne busco y vio que el arma no la había perdido como otras veces- apunto y disparo de nuevo a uno de ellos le dio en las piernas derribándolo y el otro consiguió evadir la ráfaga de balas saltando a una roca; Anne le apunto a el pero era muy rápido ella disparaba pero las conseguía esquivar.

Hasta que Anne se canso de juegos y fue a por el raptor decidida a terminar esto, al girar en una esquina apunto pero el raptor no estaba ahí, entonces escucho un ruido proviniendo de arriba de ella y vio al raptor montado en una roca apunto de saltarle encima ella retrocedió y el raptor saltó estando en el aire Anne saco su metralleta y abrió fuego lo mas rápido que su brazo le permitió y así pudo acabar con el ultimo raptor.

Ya cansada, jadeante y con su corazón a mil latidos Anne miro alrededor apuntando con su arma y vio que ella estaba sola, fue entonces que se pudo dirigir a la escalada que seguía, mientras ascendía Anne pensaba.

-(Dios eso estuvo cerca, me arriesgue demasiado pudo fácilmente matarme, debo tener mas cuidado, aunque claro eso es imposible en esta isla)- mientras meditaba Anne tropezó con algo- (¿umm... ahora que es esto?)- al mirarlo se dio cuenta que era un trozo de metal- (¿que hace esto...? espera esto es)- al verlo con mayor detalle vio que era la hélice de un helicóptero y mas halla vio otras piezas desparramadas por el lugar hasta que unos metros mas en la subida, vio el helicóptero destrozado, su parabrisas roto y se notaba que llevaba tiempo aquí- (¿por que se habrá caído?)- ella vio que el helicóptero no tenia marca alguna de pertenecer alguna aeroline privada o comercial debió al oxido- (vaya hayan sido quienes hayan sido tuvieron peor suerte que yo, vaya lugar al que fueron a estrellarse)- Anne solo podía imaginarse el horror que esas persona sufrieron estando aquí este cañón, el cañón de los raptores.

Tras ver aquel siniestro Anne siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a una zona mas plana del cañón y comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo mas iba a permanecer ahí, y que pronto las plegarias de Anne fueron contestadas ya que al final de ese camino se hallaba el camino de salida devuelta a la jungla.

-(Al fin saldré de este lugar)- pero un escalofrió le dio a Anne y era que de nuevo un par de raptores al habían divisado desde las rocas altas del cañón- ¡no se acaban nunca ustedes!- Anne decidió que lo mejor era correr- (debo largarme ya perdí mucho tiempo)- ella comenzó la escalada que daba a la sima del cañón y a la salida y los dos raptores fueron tras ella; al llegar a la cima Anne bordeo el cañón buscando una forma rápida de escapar y la única que había era cruzando de un lado al otro del cañón a través de un árbol caído que hacia de puente colgante- debes estar bromeando conmigo- pero los raptores aparecieron tras ella y no le quedo de otra que seguir por ahí, subí al árbol y lo cruzo lo mas rápido que pudo manteniendo el equilibrio- (no mires abajo...ni mires atrás)- ya los raptores estaban por subir al tronco, en ese momento Anne lo cruzo y comenzó a patearlo para hacerlo caer- (vamos caete, caete)- los raptores lo estaban cruzando y en ese momento el tronco cedió y cayo con ambos raptores desde lo alto del cañón- hasta nunca infelices- dijo Anne viendo después a lo lejos algo muy extraño.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: Jungla industrial**_

Se traba de una formación de rocas pero el aspecto que tenia era muy peculiar ya que parecían uno escalones mal amontonados, que la naturaleza hizo en un capricho, Anne se acerco y las vio sin poder creer lo que veía frente a ella.

-(Esto parece algo que haría el hombre, vaya que es rara la naturaleza)- Anne al no ver otro camino decidió escalar esos escalones de roca, cosa no muy sencilla ya que su brazo izquierdo seguía doliéndole aunque ya podía moverlo pero prefería usar el derecho para apoyarse- (vamos...vamos)- pensaba mientras subía al primer escalón- (ufff... que difícil)- vio que el próximo era demasiado alto para poder escalarlo- (no podre subir por aquí) pero vio que en otra sección de la formación rocosa otro de los escalones era mas bajo y podría subir; así fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al ultimo- (ufff... fue pan comido, en comparación con lo que viví alla atrás)- Anne siguió y entonces vio algo increíble

Se hallaba en la cima de una montaña, aquel cañón la había llevado hasta ahí y abajo estaba lo que parecía un valle, lleno de arboles, lagos y varios dinosaurios pastando, pero había algo mas, varias torres eléctricas conectadas a través con cables que rompía por completo la estética del la jungla.

-Vaya esas torres deben de llevar algún sitio ¿el centro de visitantes quizás? Debo estar cerca- pero Anne vio un problema ¿como bajaría de la montaña? No veía la forma- ¿Que hago? si me caigo de aquí arriba quedare como una mancha roja en el suelo- pero entonces vio algo por el borde del barranco, una lago cuya fuente venia del interior de la montaña- Dios no me digas que ahora debo dar un salto de fe ahí abajo- la caída era de unos 15 metros de altura- me puedo fácilmente romper la crisma con esa caída- pero no había de otra forma- (no pienso mirar)- Anne cerro los ojos dio un paso y dejo llevar.

El vació del aire se sentía por todo el cuerpo de Anne pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que llego al agua; esta permaneció en calma hasta que Anne salio del agua para llegar a la orilla.

-Eso fue una total locura... espero no tener que arriesgar mi vida en lo que queda del dia- decía Anne saliendo del agua y tras ver que no se hizo daño en el cuerpo, siguió su camino para seguir las torres eléctricas- ¿vamos a ver como sigo?- las antenas seguían al este de la isla y ahí es a donde Anne iría- bien vamos ¿umm... que es eso?- Anne vio otra pequeña caseta de madera como la que vio por el camino del monorriel- ¿abra algo útil ahí?- espero que no pase lo que paso en la ultima, Anne se acerco con el arma preparada.

La entrada no tenia puerta como la otra y en su lugar unas cajas tiradas que obstruían la puerta Anne, usando su pie y sin dejar de apuntar las movió y vio que el lugar estaba vació por completo solo había una metralleta en una repisa y una pala vieja apoyada en la pared, Anne tomo el arma y la guardo ahora teniendo dos en su poder tras salir Anne siguió las lineas de cables de las torres para poder saber a donde llegaba, en el camino ella noto a un grupo de hadrosaurios que pastaban en las praderas y ella se sentía mas tranquila de ya no estar en peligro al menos no en ese momento, pero de pronto los animales se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a emitir sonidos y en cuanto Anne volteo vio que ellos comenzaron a correr se trataba de un predador y no uno cualquiera era un predador rápido, ágil y muy letal el Albertosaurus.

-(¿Rayos y ese cual es?)- Anne se oculto tras un árbol para que no la vieran y ahí lo vio con mas detenimiento era un predador grande aunque no tanto como el Tyrannosaurus, mas rápido y peligroso pronto se acerco lo suficiente a uno de los hadrosaurios para sujetarlo por el cuello y derribarlo al suelo- (Dios debo evitarlo como sea)- Anne se movía con mucho cuidado para no llamar la atención del predador que ya estaba ocupado devorando a su presa, ella apresuro el paso y para dejar la escena atrás- (Uff... estuvo cerca, Dios lo que no me pasa en esta isla, menos mal atrapo a ese dinosaurio y no a mi)- tras avanzar unos metros Anne se topo con un camión abandonado.

" _La bóveda de la jungla se extendía encima de nosotros, había un silencio total a lo lejos podía oír un jeep en punto muerto."_

Anne se acerca al auto aunque no espera encontrar mucho, estaba sin ruedas, oxidado y tampoco tenia motor, simplemente era una carcasa oxidada, viendo que del auto no sacaría nada ella siguió su trayecto siguiendo los cables. Ya avanzando un poco Anne pudo ver a lo lejos algo muy curioso en medio de la pradera abierta, se trataba de algo grande que y al verlo mas de cerca vio que se trataba de un avión que se estrello.

-(¿¡Eso es un avión!?)- ella se acerco a el viendo que se parecía mucho al avión en el que ella iba- (Quizás la radio aun funcione... no es imposible si no daño con el choque el tiempo aquí debió hacerlo.

" _Nosotros, no eramos el único negocio secreto que prosperaba en América central y tampoco el mas peligroso."_

Anne pudo ver que el choque provoco el rompimiento de las alas y los motores, en un costado se podía leer el numero del vuelo: N786G.

-¿Les habrá pasado lo mismo que a mi?- ella se acerco y vio que la puerta del avión estaba abierta- ¿que habrá dentro? espero no algo peligroso- ella se acerco cautelosamente con su arma y procedió a entrar; en el avión había tres fila de asientos nada mas los compartimientos del equipaje estaban vacíos- rayos pensé que aquí podría haber algo útil- Anne procedió a buscar debajo de los asientos y en uno encontró lo que parecía un estuche- (Dime que haya algo)- al abrirlo Anne encontró efectivamente algo aunque no lo que esperaba- ¿¡Pero que!?- era una ametralladora Thompson - ¿que hace algo como esto aquí? ¿quienes viajaban en este avión? Ella deja el arma en su estuche y va a la cabina del piloto solo para ver que el piloto sigue ahí- AHHH... rayos... que susto- o lo que quedaba del piloto- no hay nada en este maldito avión ni siquiera un mini refrigerador con comida o bebidas dentro era mucho pedir ¿no?- decía Anne quejándose- pero en eso ella escucha un sonido afuera del avión y al ver por el parabrisas roto ve que era un Velociraptor con colores diferentes, este era de color mas claro y con manchas rojas en el cuerpo, de repente este comenzó a correr y Anne recordó que el avión tenia la puerta e abierta- ¡Rayos! Ella va a la parte del frente para cerrar la puerta, pero justo cuando lo hacia un fuerte empujón casi la hace abrirla de nuevo, pero con todas sus fuerzas cierra- (casi no la...)- pero el animal empezó a golpear la puerta y en eso Anne va y busca la ametralladora que encontró antes, justo cuando el raptor logro forzar la puerta, Anne se volteo y el raptor se le lanzo encima.

Varios sonido de disparos se oyeron y en el avión Anne sufría de un dejavu con ella debajo del cadáver de un raptor que remato a balazos, tras quitárselo de encima ella se verifico y vio que esta vez no recibió ningún daño, ella dejo de inmediato el avión con la ametralladora en su poder ya que era mejor tenerla en su poder; siguiendo entonces su camino de seguir los cables ahora armada hasta los dientes.

" _El 22 de abril de 1986 pusimos en libertad al primero de los raptors, estuvo yendo y viniendo durante cuatro minutos y veintidós segundos cerca de la pared antes de escuchar un ruido que lo atrajo dentro de la maleza."_

Anne siguió su camino pero en cierto punto un par de raptores de manchas rojas la emboscaron, ella saco el arma y procedió a abrir fuego al tiempo que corría, ella no estaba dispuesta a morir y con la primera ráfaga consiguió derribar al primero de los raptores. Mas adelante vio un puente pequeño que la guiaba a lo que parecía una especie de muro de madera bordes de metal, y aun lado había un camión grúa; fue a toda velocidad con el raptor tras ella.

" _En 1987 el primero de los animales alcanzo el máximo de su crecimiento, el ecosistema de otra era comenzaba a reafirmarse. En la jungla, el bosque y la montaña tres tribus de raptors habían reclamado sus territorios; los Albertosaurus y los 7 Tyrannosaurus habían regido sus dominios las fronteras alrededor de bosques, simas y lagunas eran precarias."_

-(Vamos Anne ya casi estas cerca un ducha caliente, una taza de café y aire acondicionado... ya falta poco)- pensaba Anne; al llegar Anne vio que no había forma alguna de cruzar la barricada pero algo muy oportuno si había, el brazo de la grúa se halla por encima de la barricada y le podía servir de puente como paso en las vías monorriel y debía cruzar rápido el raptor ya había llegado- vamos un sacrificio mas- ella trepo la grúa poco a poco y atenta al peligro que se aproximaba, al subir a la cabina ya nada mas le quedaba por cruzar el brazo metálico, el raptor ya veía como alcanzarla a ella, Anne poniéndose en posición empezó a cruzar haciendo equilibrio y al extremo de todo dio un salto cruzando así el muro de contención por encima del raptor- ¡Si lo logre!- Anne pudo acceder al otro lado y el brazo de la grúa se desvió impidiendo al raptor seguir aunque solo Dios sabia lo que le aguardaba a Anne del otro lado.


	12. Capitulo 11

A todos feliz navidad y felices fiestas, que la pasen muy bien. Ahora disfruten del capitulo.

 _ **Capitulo 11: El pueblo de Burroughs**_

Tras cruzar el muro y estar a salvo de aquel raptor Anne se percato que el arma que tenia ya no le quedaban casi balas, por lo que tenia que emplearlas sabiamente, ella siguió los metros de cables de alta tensión y pudo ver que seguían ya no en torres eléctricas sino como postes eléctricos lo que significaba que la electricidad era necesaria pero para zonas residenciales y por tanto a un nivel de poder mas bajo, y mas adelante vio lo que buscaba.

-(¡Al fin he llegado!)- frente a ella estaba un poblado rodeado de un gran muro, adherido a este se veía un anuncio que decía el nombre del pueblo "Burroughs. Establecido en 1983.", tras el se veían varias palmeras y una gran edificio de ladrillos rojos- (si todo valdrá la pena)- ella se acerco y vio que había una entrada por un gran portón de metal, ella trato de empujarlo pero no pudo estaba cerrado- tendré que hallar otra forma de entrar.

Ella rodeo el muro pero no veía forma de entrar por lo alto que era, pero ella sentía que debía haber otra forma y afortunadamente la encontró, una puerta de hierro que estaba abierta casualmente.

-(Vaya que suerte)- era al parecer una entrada para el personal del lugar, dentro estaba casi vació salvo por un par de pistolas en una repisa hechas específicamente para tenerlas ahí- (vaya menos mal que las encuentro)- ella se las coloca en los bolsillos y ve que hay otro inconveniente, un sistema de seguridad y una puerta blindada que había que pasar- (¿un sistema de seguridad? ¿Seguirá activo?)- ella toca un par de números del panel y ve que el sistema sigue activo- (¿y ahora, cual sera el código?)- ella busca algún indicio pero no ve nada, el panel constaba de números desde el dos al nueve- ¿vamos a ver cuantos dígitos son?- ella oprime botones al azar hasta que el panel emite un sonido de rechazo- (ok oprimí primero dos botones y ahora cuatro... es decir que son seis dígitos)

Anne seguía intentando y tratando códigos al azar; 123456... no, 654321...no, 112233... no, ella no podía estar ahí toda la tarde pensó detenidamente cual código podía ser, y en eso estaba cuando mira al techo y ve algo curioso. Un graffiti hecho con pintura azul decía "BIGLIE".

-¿Que significara?- ella pensó y al ver el panel con detenimiento vio que los números tenían letras también, como en los celulares y pensó que las letras representaban posiblemente números- a ver 2, 4, 4, 5, 4 y 3- ella espero y dio incorrecto- ¿¡rayos, cual sera entonces!?- ella pensó y tras meditar el mensaje del techo con mas detenimiento decidió verlo desde otro angulo y vio que ya no eran letras sino números- a ver si estoy en lo correcto 3,1,7,9,1 y 8- ella espero y la puerta emitió un sonido, una luz verde encima de esta se encendió y la puerta se abrió- ¡si lo conseguí!- ella paso y se encontró por fin dentro del pueblo de Burroughs.

\- Vaya es enorme este lugar- el pueblo tenia grandes calles, palmeras plantadas en las aceras, varios edificios grandes y casas de menor tamaño y otras edificaciones- ahora si hubiera una linea telefónica, una radio, un teléfono o una lata con un hilo, ¡lo que sea!- ella vio un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Burroughs los visitantes por favor registrence en el centro de operaciones"- podría buscar ahí, esta hasta el fondo del pueblo.

Anne noto viendo mas cerca el pueblo, el sitio estaba desierto, no se veía ni un alma. Uno de los edificios llamo la atención de Anne, era el edificio grande hecho de ladrillo rojos, al acercase vio que era de un estilo muy refinado y en la entrada había una placa que decía "Sr. Hammond"- vaya el señor Hammod tenia la casa mas grande del pueblo, que digo casa es una mansión- Anne trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y fue que Anne noto una especie de marca tarjetas en la puerta con una luz roja- necesito una tarjeta para entrar ¿Donde podre hallarla?- ella se alejo de la gran mansión y se dirigió a la que quedaba enfrente, esta decía "Dr. Wu"- ¿Y ese quien sera? Debió ser alguien del personal- Anne noto que la puerta de este edificio necesitaba una tarjeta también y la luz era de color verde- parece que todos los edificios con portones necesitan tarjetas de seguridad, mejor veo que mas hay por aquí.

Anne camino por las solitarias calles y veía varias casas simples con cercos de madera, al frente de ellas una cancha de baloncesto con todo y cestas; ella se acerco y contemplo por unos instantes la cancha. Ella busco por los alrededores y vio en la maleza alta un balón

-Vaya hace mucho que no juego esto- ella tomo el balón con una sola mano, se paro en el centro de la cancha para hacer un tiro y lanzo la bola, pero fallo- vaya...parece que perdí algo de practica.

Tras aquel pequeño partido Anne se dirigió a la casas para ver si por casualidad había algo que pudiera usar, quizás un teléfono; ella entro con mucha facilidad ya que la puerta estaba abierta, adentro no había mas que polvo, telarañas y paredes, no había muebles y todas la habitaciones estaban vacías, era como si hubieran saqueado el lugar, hasta las ventanas estaban rotas.

" _Cuando se supo que estaba en bancarrota, los trabajadores dejaron las herramientas y se fueron, arrancaron todo lo que tenia valor de los edificios."_

-Se lo llevaron todo, no hay nada- al ver que en esa casa no había nada, Anne no vio sentido en revisar las demás pues seguramente estaban igual. Ella siguió por la calle principal hasta llegar una intersección, ahí había semáforos, señales donde se decía los nombres de las calles e hidrantes igual- vaya este sitio estaba muy bien equipado, pero ahora es un pueblo fantasma.

Anne vio que ademas había algunas casas que se dejaron en plena construcción con la vigas soportes puestas nada mas. Mas alla de esas casas Anne pudo ver un autobús averiado en medio de la calle y decidió inspeccionarlo, con su arma en la mano subió para evitar que algo la sorprendiera pero estaba vació, pero eso le trajo recuerdos a Anne- (lo raro es que fue tan fácil, nadie te impide nada, uno se sube al autobús y no pasa ni el paisaje todo el mundo delante de uno, creo que si uno no sabe cuando va regresar uno no debería llamarlo vacaciones)- tras tener ese leve recuerdo Anne bajo del autobús y siguió viendo mas del pueblo.

En la parte sur del pueblo Anne pudo ver lo que parecía una iglesia hecha de madera, y ademas vio lo que parecía la plaza del pueblo en todo el centro del pueblo. Ahí había plantas, bancos y en todo el centro una fuente con la estatua de alguien, al ir a verla mas de cerca Anne vio que era una estatua de E.R. Burroughs un escritor famoso del siglo XX- (aaahhhh... bien y...¿¡donde esta el maldito teléfono!? ¡Quiero salir de aquí, quiero sodas dietetícas, copiadoras, televisión y ... dibujos animados!)- se decía Anne quejándose mientras se acercaba a la iglesia.

En la entrada de la iglesia Anne noto que la puerta estaba semi abierta por lo que solo tuvo que empujarla aunque con arma en mano; adentro había unos pocos bancos alargados de madera, el púlpito donde el padre auspiciaba las misas y unas gavetas vacías Anne se adentra en la parte trasera de la iglesia viendo que había varias habitaciones con unos pocos muebles que no se pudieron llevar- este lugar esta vació- Anne al entrar en una habitación ve un escritorio de oficina y decide buscar en las gavetas para ver si hallaba algo, y efectivamente encuentra una tarjeta azul con el símbolo de InGen- ¿esto para que servirá? Debe ser importante mejor la guardo- ella lo mete en su bolsillo trasero.

Anne llega hasta unas escaleras que llevan al piso superior de la iglesia y ahí solo halla lo mismo, unos pocos muebles dejados atrás pero también encuentra unas cajas con el símbolo de InGen y un indicativo que decía "Comida en granos"-(¿granos? De seguro las repartían aquí para los trabajadores). Ella vio una sola habitación pero adentro solo había mas cajas, pero tras estas había había un rifle muy extraño- ¿sera que lo llevo?- Anne vio que tenia dos pistolas en los bolsillos, una ametralladora en la espalda y ahora tenia un rifle, no podía llevar tanto- (mejor dejo lo que ya no es útil)- ella tomo la ametralladora y la dejo encima de una de las cajas- (bien ahora tomo esta).

Mientras Anne se colgaba el arma a la espalda Anne escucho la puerta de la iglesia abrirse y con sumo cuidado se acerco al balcón y pudo ver algo que la espanto, era un raptor solitario con rayas como de tigre que se adentraba- (no puede ser, ¿de donde vino?)- ella decidió probar el arma y mirando por la mira de esta apunto al cuello del raptor; el animal olfateaba el aire y dejo su cuello expuesto, aprovechando esto ella dispara, pero del arma salio no una bala sino un dardo, este impactó en el raptor y lo hizo marearse hasta que callo- (¿que paso?- Anne bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada con una de las pistolas en mano apuntando al predador y vio que este aun respiraba- (eso era un dardo tranquilizante)- ella tomo uno de los muebles de la iglesia y lo empujo hasta afuera del lugar y con el trabo la puerta- bien eso me dará tiempo por si despierta, si ese esta aquí eso quiere decir que debe haber mas por ahí, mejor ando con cuidado.

Anne ahora avanzaba con cautela y con mayor rapidez hacia el centro de visitantes, en el camino vía mas vehículos desechos y oxidados, también tiendas de víveres que habían sido saqueados por completo y hasta una estación de servicio todo desierto- este lugar esta muerto- mas adelante y en dirección al centro de visitantes Anne pudo ver una gran torre de madera y a un costado de esta vio algo, eran los restos de un raptor ya en los huesos, al parecer tenia una estaca de metal clavada entre las costillas- (¿como le habrá pasado eso? ¿acaso se cayo de la torre o lo tiraron?- ella decidió evitarse tantas preguntas y siguió al centro de investigaciones.

" _Mientras escribo esto las baldosas están agrietadas y sucias, con basura esparcida por el viento y huellas de animales, las gruesas raíces de los arboles se abren camino eliminando todo rastro de nosotros. Si se le deja sola la instalación opera con un mínimo de energía principalmente sistemas de seguridad alimentados por baterías, puede auto alimentarse indefinidamente."_

En el centro de investigaciones, Anne no noto que ya la acechaba un raptor de bosque (los de manchas rojas) y ya llegando se mostro ante Anne, esta corrió a toda velocidad y huyo adentro del centro cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ya adentro Anne se esconde detrás de un mostrador y desde ahí dispara tres veces contra el raptor pero falla, este rompe las puertas y ya apunto de saltarle encima Anne logra impactarle en la cabeza derribándolo. Con el corazón a tope Anne sale de detrás del mostrador y ve el raptor- bien... ahora...ahora que estoy dentro debo hallar una radio o un teléfono- lo primero que ve Anne es un teléfono en la pared y al acercase a el lo toma pero estaba muerto- (¡rayos! Debe haber algo mas!)- Anne investiga todo el centro de investigación hasta que da con una puerta que dice "radio"-¡al fin!

Anne la abre entusiasmada, pero adentro solo había equipos viejos y rotos todo estaba averiado- No funciona...no hay radio, no hay teléfono, no hay satélite, se acabo todo, estoy condenada, en estos momentos soy como un fantasma- Anne sintió un golpe de realidad tremendo en toda la cara ¿ahora como iba a salir?


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12: Los secretos de la isla**_

Tras darse cuenta que todo por lo que había pasado la había llevado a un callejón sin salida, Anne sintió que su mundo se venia otra vez abajo; ella sale del centro de comunicaciones muy cabizbaja pero no estaba llorando, no estaba molesta, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Ella se arrodilla en la pared sin saber que hacer ahora, solo quería irse pero no sabia el modo– ¿ahora que hago? No tengo ni el mas mínimo indicio– ella se hallaba muy decaída ya que estaba segura que su pesadilla iba a terminar– (¿ Y ahora que sigue?)– ella dirige su mirada a otra puerta y ve que es la puerta de las instalaciones de seguridad– ¿podre hallar algo ahí?– ella se levanta y ve que la puerta estaba cerrada y se necesita una tarjeta de seguridad para entrar– (claro por que no... es que de verdad las cosas que... un momento)– Anne busca en su bolsillo y encuentra la tarjeta azul de seguridad que encontró en la iglesia y tras pasarla por el sensor del marca tarjetas esta emite un sonido y la puerta se abre- ¡Dios si! Al fin algo bueno pasa– decía ella emocionada– vaya el sistema eléctrico del lugar aun sirve, eso ya es algo- en el cuarto había un gran panel con varios símbolos que se hallaban en un gran mapa digital y justo a su lado una especie de leyenda que indicaba que significaba cada símbolo- este es un mapa de todo el pueblo... las entradas, salidas todo esta aquí. Anne vio que la oficina estaba muy desorganizada, había papeles con todo tipo de información uno de esos papeles decía lo siguiente:

 _Artículos para la evacuación:_

 _\- Asegurar las puertas (listo)_

 _\- Arreglos para el transporte aéreo (listo)_

 _-Obtener la tarjeta de acceso de John Hammond de vuelta de Wu (pendiente)_

Otro documento indicaba el funcionamiento de las tarjetas de acceso; la roja para John Hammond la cual tenia acceso a las demás puertas, la verde para el Doctor Wu y las tarjetas azules para el acceso a las salidas este y norte ademas de indicar, quienes del personal tenían acceso a esas puertas– (así que hay mas de una entrada, de seguro por una de esas entraron esas cosas)– Anne dejo a un lado los papeles en el suelo y se acerco al panel– (a ver ¿servirá aun?)– al tocar un botón este se encendió- bien, ahora ¿que me indica todo esto? Este el pueblo esta claro, las entradas, salidas y el sistema eléctrico igual- había varios botones en el panel pero había cuatro principales que decían: "estructuras", "energia", "datos" y "puertas".

Varios puntos rojos en el mapa indicaban a Anne las puertas de acceso y de salida en el pueblo– bien supongo que ahora tendré que irme, no hay nada que hacer en este pueblo fantasma... veamos hay una salida por el lado norte del pueblo, que sigue a lo largo del camino, pero debe estar cerrada– pero entonces Anne recordó– las tarjetas de acceso, si las encuentro podre abrir todas las puertas, según esto hay una en la casa de ese doctor Wu– al ver el panel de control Anne vio que había un sistema para abrir las puertas de seguridad a distancia, al oprimir el botón se dio cuenta que solo servia el acceso a la casa de Wu–bien ahí sera mi primera parada.

Anne vio que su primer objetivo era ir a donde la casa del doctor Wu y recuperar la tarjeta de acceso de Hammond, pero al salir a la parte delantera del complejo se dio cuenta de algo– (el sol se esta ocultando, me va tomar la noche aquí, pero no hay tiempo con esos raptores rondando. Tendré que arriesgarme y buscarlas aunque me atrape la oscuridad).

Antes de continuar Anne se preparo para la excursión, revisando las demás habitaciones, Anne llego al cuarto donde tenían las armas y afortunadamente muchas aun seguían ahí– vaya esto si es conveniente– Anne decidió dejar el rifle tranquilizador y una de sus pistolas que casi no tenia munición y tomo una de las armas que era una AK-47– me vendría muy bien esto- las demás habitaciones no tenían mucho solo muebles polvorientos.

Ya preparada Anne salio del complejo de investigación y se dirigió a la casa de Wu que quedaba cerca de la entrada que ella uso para llegar al pueblo; en el camino trataba de no toparse con ningún peligro aunque le sorprendía a Anne que en un lugar tan grande tuviera que temer a algo, con casas abandonadas con las ventanas bloqueadas con maderos, estacionamientos enormes pero vacíos, hasta locales abandonados era como estar en otro mundo– (es como ese episodio de la dimensión desconocida en la que el protagonista llega a una ciudad sin gente y en realidad resulta ser un astronauta)– todos esos pensamientos llegaban a Anne mientras el sol seguía ocultándose.

Ya llegando a la casa de Henry Wu; Anne escucho algo y se oculto detrás de un banco justo a tiempo ya que un par de raptores habían salido de dentro de una casa y al parecer estaban hambrientos– rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor los distraigo y si no queda de otra tendré que pelear– Anne vio una piedra, la tomo y la lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo; siguiendo el sonido los raptores se alejaron y en eso Anne aprovecho y se escabullo a la parte del frente de la casa y luego tomando otra piedra la lanzo lejos en otra dirección para alejar a un mas a los raptores, ya con ellos lo suficientemente alejados Anne se fue agachada lo mas rápido que pudo para no llamar su atención y fue directo al portón de la casa de Henry.

Después de empujarla Anne vio que la casa de era muy sencilla de la que se podría hallar en cualquier suburbio tenia un garaje para un auto, era de un solo piso, pero estaba dividida en tres, ya frente a la puerta de entrada, Anne entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que no quería llamar la atención.

" _Henry Wu era hijo único y venia de_ _Ohaio_ _, un genio que había captado la atención de todo el mundo por su tesis estudiantil en el MIT(_ _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_ _)."_

El interior de la casa estaba igual que las otras, absolutamente vacía Anne se dirigió a uno de los cuartos que resulto ser el baño– (Dios parece un baño publico)– ella se alejo y vio otro de los cuartos pero estaba igual, vació sin un solo mueble. Entrando en otro Anne vio que se trataba de la cocina la cual estaba en condiciones deplorables, pero sobre el mesón y cubierta de polvo vio lo que buscaba, una tarjeta roja de InGen, la tarjeta de acceso de John Hammond– (si esta es)– Anne le quito el polvo y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero– ahora toca la mansión de John– Anne iba a irse pero vio otra puerta y supuso que esta era para entrar al garaje– (puede que quizás)– al entrar, el sitio estaba vacío– (si era mucho esperar un auto aquí)

Ya comprobado todo en el sitio Anne salio por la parte del frente y afortunadamente no tendría que caminar mucho, solo a la casa de enfrente pero vio que el cielo comenzaba a ponerse en matices de naranjas y rojos lo que indicaba el crepúsculo y otra cosa llamo la atención de Anne, su estomago rugiendo ya que no había comido nada en todo el dia excepto unas cuantas vallas silvestres- debo hallar comida, quizás en uno de esos almacenes halle comida enlatada o algo, solo espero no volverme la cena de nadie.

Anne salio por el gran portón y se dirigió a un gran edificio verde que tenia pinta de ser un mercado en la entrada había un letrero que decía "InGen market"- (vaya InGen esta en todas partes)- al entrar lo primero que vio Anne fue que todos los anaqueles estaban vacíos, sin nada que ofrecerle- (ya me lo había imaginado)- Anne se dirigió al mostrador viendo todo, pero fue en vano, no había nada ni siquiera en la caja registradora- ¡rayos se llevaron todo, no dejaron nada ni siquiera una lata de sardinas!

Anne ya se estaba deprimiendo pero en eso vio algo en un pequeño rincón detrás del mostrador; era un paca de duraznos en conserva en envases de vidrio– (¡oh si, eso es gracias!)– Anne se lanzó a ella cual posesa y al abrir uno de los frascos y ver que no olían mal ella procedió a probar uno viendo que también tenían buen sabor– (gracias Dios, aun no te has olvidado de mi)–tras abrir varios frascos y dejándolos vacíos hasta el jugo, Anne se dio por satisfecha– (bien, eso estuvo bien)– ella se levanta y ve que afuera ya era de noche y de inmediato nota que las luces de afuera en la aceras se encienden– (vaya aun hay suficiente energía para eso?)

Anne debía moverse con mayor cuidado ahora, pues era la hora de caza predilecta por los predadores– (mejor voy a la mansión de John)– ella sale de la tienda y se dirige rápido a la puerta de la mansión de Jonh, pero antes de llegar Anne escucha un sonido tras ella y al ver hacia arriba de un tejado hay un raptor viéndola, ella no lo piensa dos veces y empieza a correr y de inmediato saca la pistola y le dispara al predador que salta del techo para empezar a perseguirla, mientras corría ella tropieza un poco y suelta el arma y decide dejarla y huir; huyendo a máxima velocidad mientras saca la tarjeta de acceso para entrar, el raptor ya casi llegaba donde ella y al mostrar la tarjeta en el escáner esta emite un sonido destrabando la puerta, y de inmediato Anne entra pero el raptor mete su cabeza para forzarla, ambos forcejean y el raptor logra meter una de sus garras y le da en la mano a Anne– ¡Ahhhh!... ¡maldito!... ¡largate de aquí!– ella con todas sus fuerzas empuja y lograr cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Ya adentro con la puerta de acero y el muro de tres metros impedía el paso del raptor y Anne se sentía a salvo por los momentos, ella se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión pero esta estaba cerrada– (¿ahora que? ¿como podre entrar a este sitio?)– ella comenzó a ver los alrededores de la mansión pudiendo ver que el estilo y el diseño eran de primera, columnas de piedra e imágenes hermosas recibían a los visitantes. Ya en la parte trasera de la mansión Anne noto que el muro se extendía hasta buena parte de la jungla.

" _Cuando llegue a Londres no tenia fortuna, ni educación, ni colecciones, nada"_

–(Dios esta mansión... debieron tardar meses en hacerla)– ella quedaba impresionada con solo mirarla, aunque lo que quería era entrar y afortunadamente para Anne vio una puerta trasera entre–abierta, acercándose a ella (bien ahora veamos que hay aquí)– ella entra en la gran mansión de Jonh Hammond y ya adentro Anne apoya su mano en el marco y siente un dolor agudo, al ver su mano con algo de sangre ve que tiene dos profundos cortes – (y mas cortes para la colección, espero que el señor Hammond tenga algún equipo de primeros auxilios para variar)– adentro de la casa de John todo estaba igual que las otras sin muebles y todo bien revuelto– (vaya al parecer ni esta se salvo)– solo unos libros viejos en estanterías eran lo que había, las paredes habían sido moldeadas para parecer antiguos jeroglíficos mayas y aztecas–(vaya debo decirlo señor Hammond tenia buen gusto)– lo decía mientras tocaba las paredes con relieve.

Todo estaba abandonado y sin muebles, al llegar al salón principal vio otros cuartos y uno hasta tenia chimenea todo vació, en el medio del salón había unas escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso pero estas estaban rotas por la mitad–( ¿y ahora como llego al otro piso?)– al acercarse vio los escombros de la escaleras, pero vio una cajas viejas apiladas a un lado– (eso me da una idea)– Anne tomo las cajas como pudo y forma una plataforma para subir a la parte superior de la escalera– vamos un poco mas– y con su brazo algo adolorido pudo subir al segundo piso– bien... listo, veamos que hay aquí– ya en el segundo piso lo primero que ve Anne es un póster roto y viejo con estrellas en el y la constelación de la osa mayor marcada.

Viendo este piso Anne vio que estaba igual que el piso inferior sin muebles y con marcas en las paredes de donde hubo un vez cuadros con pinturas, las paredes agrietadas y sucias, los pisos polvorientos, indices claros de abandono.

" _Banca rota... me apoye contra la pared, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba... en shock."_

Al pasar a una sección del piso Anne encontró dos cuartos uno cerrado con cerradura electrónica y otro sin puerta y que daba a un pequeño balcón, Anne se puso ahí y vio el pueblo a oscuras, tranquilo oyendo los ruidos de la oscuridad, las luces solo alumbraban algunas zonas y con algo de dificultad Anne pudo ver figuras moviéndose y que estaba segura que la observaban.

Acercándose a la puerta con cerrojo electrónico ella vio que era necesario otra tarjeta esta vez de color blanco y eso puso de los nervios a Anne- (¿otra maldita tarjeta? ¡No, me niego rotundamente, estoy harta!- furiosa golpea el escáner sin importarle que estuviera herida de su brazo bueno y lo rompió.

En eso la puerta emitió varios sonidos y al final la puerta se abrió– (vaya, un poco de fuerza bruta es buena de vez en cuando)– al pasar, Anne vio que era la oficina personal de John Hammond y ahí había de todo, libros, un mapa entero de la isla y hasta un computador– (bien, ya estamos avanzando).

Aquella oficina estaba bien arreglada acomodada y en buen estado seguramente era el único cuarto que no pudieron saquear, Anne entro y se acerco al computador y se, oprimió los botones para ver si encendía pero no hubo caso- (vaya que cosa, veamos que mas hay)- ella busco en los cajones del mueble y en una gaveta encontró un revolver pequeño- (vaya un modelo para damas)- Anne vio que era mas liviano y compacto que las otras que había usado- (es mejor que estas pesadas armas)- ella dejo la otra arma dentro de la gaveta y abrió la otra. En esa había una tarjeta de color purpura y Anne vio que esa era la tarjeta que necesitaba –bien valdrá la pena todo esto–y decidió guardarla en su bolsillo trasero, ella vio el mapa interactivo y se acerco a el, pero ella pateo algo del suelo y vio que era una taza rota y vieja.

" _Se me cayo la taza se partió en pedazos, la deje en el piso, de igual modo abandonaríamos pronto el lugar."_

–(Vamos a ver ¿que es esto?)– pensó Anne viendo el mapa interactivo– (es un mapa entero de la isla)– a un lado tenia señalizaciones de puntos clave; estos decían: Laboratorio biológico, Burroughs, Centro de visitantes, Control de inundación, Link de comunicaciones– (¿Serán los lugares en los que he estado?)– también había unos botones en un costado del mapa; Anne oprimió uno y vio que un punto en el mapa se ilumino cerca de una playa.

" _Mayo de 1989 comenzamos a poner los cimientos de un hotel para visitantes como científicos y hombres de negocios en la playa del sur, en un año pensé, la isla seria famosa."_

Era una grabación en el mapa con la voz de Jonh Hammond– (¿los cimientos de un hotel?)– Anne recordó aquel primer día en la playa– (eso fue lo que encontré en aquel lugar... ah, no estaba equivocada con esa idea que tenia del resort)– Anne oprimió el botón siguiente y se encendió una luz en medio de un camino.

" _Construir la ciudad fue difícil, los contratista de Costa Rica eran gente competente pero había que transportarlos, alimentarlos, alojarlos y después, obligarlos a callar)."_

 _–_ (Ese debe ser el pueblo, en el que estoy... pues vaya que si les funciono la idea al menos hasta que se les acabo el dinero)– Anne oprimió el siguiente y una luz se encendió en una bifurcación del mapa.

" _Los pilares se extendían a lo largo de kilómetros, aproximadamente cien metros uno de otro, los construí para que duraran, a partir del lado este de la planta subían por el valle antes de descender hacia el sur, a las llanuras."_

–(Esos pilares... los seguí por un buen tramo, esperando que me llevaran a un lugar seguro lastima que no fue así)– siguiente botón encendía una luz al final de un trayecto del mapa.

" _El edificio principal y los edificios administrativos, aquí fue donde hicimos nuestro descubrimiento, donde ocurrió el verdadero truco mágico, cuando vengan a desenterrar nuestro secretos este, sera el lugar clave."_

–(Yo no recuerdo haber pasado por ahí)– ella toco el ultimo botón y se alumbro una luz ubicada en una zona montañosa del mapa.

" _Unas pocas semana después de haber desembarcado, fuimos a la cima para instalar un primitivo sistema de enlaces satelitales."_

–(Eso es, ese es el lugar)– refiriéndose al punto en el mapa– debo llegar a la estación en la montaña– (es mi ultima oportunidad– ella se dio cuenta del lugar al que debía ir, aunque también se dio cuenta de la distancia que debía recorrer– (Dios serán al menos dos días de viaje, debo descansar y mañana comenzará mi travesía)– Anne busco en los cuartos y encontró la habitación perteneciente a Jonh Hammond y adentro había una cama sin colchón ni almohadas– (bueno al menos podre dormir con relativa paz y a salvo de esas cosas gracias a ese muro)– Anne se acostó y se puso lo mas cómoda que pudo y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir mientras afuera se escuchaban las sonidos de los animales.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13: Furia de titanes**_

Ya al amanecer Anne se levanto y miro por la ventana pudiendo ver el pueblo desierto, no había rastro de los raptores– (bien sera mejor que me prepare, me espera un largo dia)– ella vio que tenia un rifle, dos pistolas y la tarjeta la cual le serviría para salir del pueblo por el lado este y seguir el camino hasta su objetivo el centro de investigaciones.

Con todo lista Anne camino por la casa en ruinas y salio por la puerta trasera, se acerco a la puerta de entrada, (ya que era la única salida) aun sentía el dolor en su mano por lo que paso ayer con el raptor, solo pudo hacer un vendaje con un trozo de su ropa para evitar infecciones.

Abriéndola con cuidado Anne sale atenta a todo a su alrededor y se dirige al mini- mapa que estaba en la entrada para ver en donde se ubicaba la salida del pueblo– bien ahora espero no tener ningún inconveniente–Anne fue lo mas rápido que pudo atravesando el pueblo hasta que a lo lejos vio un gran portón.

" _Cerramos todas la entradas del pueblo, salvo unos portones cruciales, el del sur hacia las tierras bajas y el del este hacia la central eléctrica y el laboratorio"_

Frente a el, Anne saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la acerco al escáner, esta emitió un sonido y la puerta se destrabo a lo que Anne procedió a empujarla pudiendo por fin salir del pueblo de nuevo a lo desconocido. Ante Anne se hallaba un gran camino lleno de palmeras que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, ella comenzó su caminata. En su mente surgían muchas preguntas la mas inmediata era que podría comer ya que no quería pasar hambre como el dia anterior– (Dios, me estomago me exige comer, debe haber algo por aquí)– ya avanzado un buen tramo Anne pudo ver una planta de mangos al lado de unas rocas y en su copa estaban unos mangos maduros de muy buen aspecto, ella recordó las bananas frescas que comió el día anterior y decidió hacer la misma operación para poder bajarlos, buscó por el suelo y tras encontrar unas piedras procedió a lanzarlas.

–Vamos caigan, maldición, que me muero de hambre– tras lanzar unas cuantas veces Anne logro darles a las frutas y algunos comenzaron a caer y tras que cayeran unos cuatro ella paro y procedió a pelar y comerlos, tenían un muy buen sabor– (si me viera mi madre ahora o mis amigas)- tras comer un par Anne escucho un sonido como de trompetas– (hey, eso suena como...)– y al mirar al otro lado de las rocas vio a un Parasaurolophus solitario.

–(Vaya que les parece, es uno de esos pico de pato ¿Por que estará por...?)– en eso se oyó un fuerte sonido, la tierra empezó a temblar y los arboles se estremecieron- (tenia que hablar)- en eso apareció de entre los arboles un gran Tyrannosaurus rex con un color de tonos cafés y pardos, ademas Anne pudo notar que se traba de un espécimen de mayor tamaño del que había visto antes con los raptores del cañón- (¿porque este es tan grande?)- la razón era que este animal era una hembra y las hembras Tyrannosaurus eran mas grandes y agresivas que los machos.

La Tyrannosaurus lanzo un fuerte rugido y procedió a perseguir al herbívoro y este en total pavor huyo, Anne solo se escondió para no ser localizada; la T-rex en nada atrapo por la cola al herbívoro y prosiguió a morder su cuello, Anne solo podía ver semejante carnicería desde lo lejos, pero ella no quería estar ahí mucho tiempo salio de su escondite tratando de no ser vista y prosiguió por el camino con suma cautela aprovechando que la T-rex ya tenia una presa en el suelo- (no te voltees, no te voltees, no te voltees...)- pensaba Anne, pero ya cuando se iba alejando se escucho otro fuerte rugido aun mas fuerte que el del T-rex.

Un sonido tan aterrador y fuerte que la T-rex detuvo su faena de alimentación y miro en la dirección en la que venia, en eso Anne vio que la T-rex reaccionaba igual que como reaccionaron los Velociraptores cuando vieron aquel otro T-rex; asustada y nerviosa ¿pero que podía poner así aun T-rex? ¿Acaso otro T-rex? O algo mas grande.

Anne permanecía impávida y decidió ocultarse tras una palmera expectante, cuando del bosque cercano surgió aquella bestia colosal, con cinco metros de alto, catorce metros de largo y un aspecto de miedo, no... del bosque no surgió otro Tyrannosaurus, sino un poderoso y letal Spinosaurus, el gran predador vio a la T-rex con su presa y al parecer también la quería, ambos titanes estaban por hacer temblar todo.

Los gigantes depredadores se miraban y rugían esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento cosa que el Spinosaurus hizo lanzando un rugido de batalla con la boca abierta y la Tyrannosaurus lo imito, el Spino mordió el hocico del T-rex, este retrocedió y con un movimiento rápido de cabeza logro quitárselo de encima pero de inmediato el Spino sujeto a la T-rex por el cuello pero la T-rex usando nuevamente su cabeza logro alejarlo para luego darle un brutal cabezazo de costado e hizo retroceder al rival, ambos quedaron a unos metros de distancia rugiéndose el uno al otro mientras que Anne solo miraba desde la distancia.

" _Un dia el grupo de recolecta de fósiles y ADN me contacto diciendo que habían encontrado algo muy especial, me intrigaba saber de que se trataba y cuando lo supe di ordenes estrictas de no recrear a este espécimen ya que podría ser muy peligroso ¿aunque aun hoy me pregunto si me habrán hecho caso?"_

-(Dios esto es una locura)- pensaba Anne desde la relativa seguridad de la palmera, segura de que no la verían ya que estaban muy ocupados peleando; de inmediato ambas bestias se lanzaron el uno al otro de nuevo a gran velocidad, al chocar ambos lograron morder el costado del rival arrancado buenos trozos de carne, pero esta no era una pelea por alimento, ninguno quería comerse al otro, solo se querían ver muertos y nada mas; la T-rex en arremetida golpeo la cabeza del Spino con su macizo cráneo dejándolo bien aturdido y luego mordió su cuello empujándolo con fuerza, cosa muy peligrosa pues lo hizo en dirección al camino donde estaba Anne

–¡DEMONIOS!– Anne corrió para alejarse antes de que la aplastaran, el Spino uso sus garras para tratar de zafarse de las mandíbulas de T-rex pero no hubo caso; luego la T-rex tiro al suelo al Spino y con una potente mordida aplastó el cuello del otro predador en el acto; retrocediendo un poco, lanzo un fuerte rugido de victoria sobre su rival vencido desmostando así su superioridad; con él muerto pudo volver a su presa para comerla en paz, la reina había triunfado.

Anne ya bien alejada de aquel embrollo no quería saber mas nada de eso lo único que escucho fue el ruido del T-rex y en ningún momento paro de correr, tras recorrer un buen trecho se detuvo en un árbol para respirar- (rayos es de mañana y ya tengo estos percances, me sorprendo de no haber vomitado el desayuno con tanta emoción)- una vez recuperado el aliento Anne continuo por el camino esperando no volver a tener un contratiempo como este, aunque tampoco tenia muchas esperanzas.

Anne transitó el camino todo lo que pudo esperando que la guiara a su próximo destino, que por lo que recordaba en el mapa podían ser o el laboratorio de clonación o el camino a la montaña donde se hallaba la estación satelital; con tantas cosas en la cabeza debía también estar atenta al ataque de los raptores que nunca estaban muy lejos, por lo que Anne jugo una carta algo arriesgada, el camino era la única ruta visible pero si se mantenía en el se arriesgaba a una emboscada por lo que decidió alejarse de el e ir por los montes.

Ya bien adentrada en las tierras bajas, Anne podía ver nuevamente a las manadas de animales pastando, grandes Stegosaurus, Pterosaurios volando y por supuesto a Sauropodos de cuello largo, aunque esa belleza momentánea quedaba algo socavada por lo anterior.

Ya cuando llevaba recorrido un buen tramo del camino Anne abandona el camino del monte para volver al camino principal sintiendo que ya no habría peligro, pero al volver a el encontró un problema, el camino al parecer había sido victima de un derrumbe y había provocado que el camino principal descendiera de manera abrupta en dirección a las tierras bajas.

-(Espero no caerme y romperme un hueso)- dijo Anne sujetando bien su equipo a ella y se deslizo por la pendiente hasta llegar al fondo y siguió hasta llegar a las tierras bajas, ya allí el camino ya no continuaba por lo que Anne una vez mas dependía de su instinto para continuar en medio de aquella planicie rodeada por la jungla y donde se podían esconder toda clase peligros; con arma en mano y lista para usarla Anne avanzó, pero mas adelante hizo un descubrimiento; un jeep de InGen volteado y dañado por completo, Anne miro por debajo de el rápidamente y encontró un rifle de cacería- (me fue útil antes, me seria de ayuda ahora)- Anne tomo el rifle de caza y vio que apenas le quedaban tres tiros–(no, no vale la pena)–por lo que decidió dejarlo ya que era mas seguro el rifle que traía con mayor munición.

Ya dejando atrás el auto averiado, Anne pudo ver algo muy curioso en el camino, algo que rompía el ambiente natural de la jungla, una estructura enorme que obstruía todo el camino a la montaña- (eso parece un dique o una represa)- y en efecto eso era, o casi, era el sistema de control de inundación hecho por los equipos de InGen. Anne se fue acercando cada vez mas atravesando la selva para llegar a la presa y ver que podía hallar ahí, pero algo en la espesura la puso en alerta, ella apuntó su arma pero se dio cuenta que otros arbustos también se movían y era porque Anne había caído en una trampa.

\- (¡Rayos...no!)- Anne empezó a correr todo lo que pudo mientras los arbustos se agitaban a su alrededor, en eso algo salio de los arbustos y se trataba de un raptor y no estaba solo; ella saco su arma y la uso para dispararles pero ningún disparo dio en el blanco.

Anne vio una caseta y se metió adentro trancando la puerta, en su interior había todo tipo de equipos y computadoras- (¿para que sera esto? Díganme que esto me puede ayudar ahora)- los raptores llegaron y empezaron a golpear la puerta y las ventanas, no iban a resistir mucho; Anne podría dispararles pero eso empeoraría su situación ya que debilitaría las mismas si disparaba, por lo que busco en los paneles de control algo que pudiera ayudarla y de entre todo ello vio una palanca, que al jalarla activo el sistema de compuertas de la presa, una alarma empezó a sonar, el sonido de la alarma hizo que los raptores se detuvieran y se alejaran por el incesante ruido.

Las compuertas se abrieron pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada y eso Anne lo aprovecho para salir y correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la represa–¡vamos,vamos,vamos!– algunos raptores al verla se dirigieron devuelta donde ella estaba ,para atraparla Anne subió por las escaleras agarrándose del barandal oxidado viendo que algunas partes de la estructura de la presa estaban muy quebradas; pero a la mitad del camino vio a los raptores que ya iban a por ella, por lo que empezó a dispararles logrando impactar a uno varias veces logrando derribarlo pero había mas en camino y Anne se le acababan la municiones- (debe haber otra cosa que pueda...)- en eso Anne vio unos barriles viejos y empujándolos los arrojo escaleras abajo.

Los barriles golpearon a algunos raptores y hicieron huir a otros, con eso Anne pudo llegar a la parte superior, y ahí pudo ver a los raptores huir– (al fin me libre de ellos)– algo mas tranquila pudo ver que del otro lado de la presa no había ni una gota de agua, estaba totalmente seco– (parece que no ha llovido en mucho tiempo)– Anne no se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje y cruzo la presa por completo alejándose de la zona quería alejarse del lugar por seguridad. Ya del otro lado Anne se halló nuevamente con el camino que había seguido mas atrás por el derrumbe, camino hasta llegar a un gran portón de madera pero a sus puertas vio algo bastante horrible, un esqueleto humano- (¿Dios mio que le habrá pasado?)

" _Conocí a_ _Harold Greenwood_ _en 1992, él era un estadounidense. Introducido a mí como un ex boina verde. El le hizo muchas preguntas tanto a mi como al personal acerca de la disposición de_ _InGen Technology_ _._ _Harold_ _dijo ser amigo de mi ex yerno , me caía bien. Él era de confianza y muy gallardo._ _Greenwood_ _llevaba algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico que habíamos diseñado y el dijo que lo construyó el mismo, en base a unos planos que él encontró en el Internet"_

Anne pudo ver que el cuerpo estaba en dirección al portón –(Dios no pudo llegar a la puerta)– a unos metros del cadáver se hallaba un arma y varios casquillos de balas –(parece que trato de defenderse, de poco le sirvio)– Anne se acerco a las armas y vio que muchas tenían su munición completa lo que significaba que la victima prácticamente no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, ella decidió tomarla y dejar algunas de las armas que poseía ya que no le quedaban balas tras aquel ultimo encuentro con los raptores, una vez re-abastecida y con esa macabra imagen en su mente Anne cruzo el portón dejando atrás las planicies y adentrándose mas en la isla.


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14: El puerto**_

Un camino rodeado de pinos altos y exuberantes fue lo que halló Anne al otro lado del portón tras abandonar la zona de la represa, tratando de aclarar todos sus pensamientos ella veía la situación en la que estaba, se dirigía con dirección desconocida hacia el único lugar que podía salvarle la vida, el centro de comunicación satelital en la cima de la montaña, tenia munición suficiente por los momentos y solo debía seguir el camino. El sol estaba en medio del cielo indicando el medio día, Anne sentía los rayos solares en la espalda y sus hombros desprotegidos- (Dios no me hará falta ir al salón de bronceado en un tiempo)- se decía a si misma cuando de repente mas adelante vio algo y de inmediato se oculto detrás de uno de los pinos.

Se trataba de un solitario T-rex macho el cual se alimentaba de los restos de un Triceratops, este se hallaba devorándolo justo en medio del camino lo cual le dificultaba las cosas a Anne ya que ese era el único camino a seguir- (genial, ahora que hago)- ella sabia que si el T-rex se daba cuenta de su presencia la devoraría de un solo bocado- (no me queda de otra)- Anne atrás el pino dedujo su estrategia y mientras el T-rex estaba ocupado comiendo ella se ocultaba de pino en pino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El corazón de Anne estaba al limite ya que el simple hecho de que el T-rex la avistara la llenaba de pavor; ella avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente deja al gran predador atrás.

-(Dios eso estuvo cerca)- se decía Anne- (a pesar de ya casi haberme acostumbrado desearía alejarme de todo esto)- en eso Anne escucho un sonido que no escuchaba desde hace días- (¿el mar?)- ella siguió el camino y en efecto había llegado a alguna especie de costa, y justo al frente se alzaba un gran muro que cubría toda una porción del trayecto, lo que parecía un puesto de control de seguridad y un autobús abandonado y averiado también estaba ahí- (¿Y esto? ¿Que hay detrás de este muro?)- Anne vio todo tipo de señales a lo que parecía la puerta de entrada y una le indicaba que ese era el puerto- (bien puede que pueda hallar una radio o algo con que comunicarme a tierra desde aquí)- Anne se acerco al portón e intento abrirlo, pero no se abría- (¿Y ahora como entro? Debo hallar la forma y rápido)- ella lo decía por el T-rex que dejo atrás y que podía luego venir en esta dirección.

Anne fue al puesto de control por respuestas y encontró lo que parecía una especie de marcador de números- (y ahora necesito una contraseña para abrir la puerta ¿no? ¿cual sera?)- ella sabia que no podía estar ahí todo el dia, así que pensó que en el bus abandonado podría hallar la respuesta. Al subir vio que estaba en iguales condiciones que el que había visto en el poblado de Burroughs y comenzó a buscar en la cabina del conductor y en sus compartimientos; había muchos papeles sin importancia pero había uno que le intereso este decía: « _para todo los conductores que se dirijan al área del puerto recuerden que la clave a sido cambiada, ahora es 8101_ _»_.

Para Anne eran buenas noticias y al dirigirse al teclado ella marco la clave- a ver 8101 y abrir- en eso se emitió un sonido y la puerta precedió a abrirse, ahora Anne tenia acceso al puerto de la Isla Sorna; a primera vista Anne veía varios contenedores que seguramente habrían sido traídos por algún barco, también veía otro puesto de control y también varios remolques y algunas cabañas pequeñas. Lo primero que hizo Anne fue ir a ver el puesto de control, y al parecer había otra puerta que llevaba a alguna otra zona pero el dispositivo de marcado por números estaba roto y la única otra forma para abrir la puerta era por medio de una tarjeta de acceso– (genial, hora de buscar tarjetas de nuevo)– Anne subió a otro autobús abandonado que estaba ahí cerca con la esperanza de encontrar la tarjeta, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento ya que no hallo nada, pero algo mas si pudo divisar Anne desde ahí, eran raptores del bosque que merodeaban la zona–(¿Aquí también? ¡Son la peste!).

Ella sabia que no podría desplazarse por el puerto con esos animales merodeando, así que trazo un plan puesto que estaba bien armada, tomo una roca que había dentro del autobús y la utilizo para romper un trozo de vidrio de la ventana rota sin hacer mucho ruido y después arrojarlo, al escuchar el vidrio quebrase uno de los raptores de inmediato fue a ver donde provino el sonido sin saber que había caído en una trampa– ¡Hora de dormir malditos!– Anne abrió fuego y no paro hasta que las balas de una de las armas se agotaron por completo ocultándose dentro del camión de nuevo, tras la balacera uno de los raptores cayo muerto, pero el otro si bien estaba algo herido no cayo y procedió a escapar, Anne tomo la otra arma que le quedaba y al asomarse y ver huir al otro raptor fue tras el, sabia que si lo dejaba ir llamaría a los otros miembros de la manada y seria mas difícil.

Así que bajo del autobús y se escondió detrás de un contenedor siguiendo el rastro de sangre que el raptor herido había dejado, viendo por el lado de una esquina ella pudo ver que animal había ido detrás de un remolque y Anne no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabarlo, pero casi al mismo tiempo el raptor la había divisado y de inmediato se lanzó a atacarla, Anne le disparo pero erró el tiro, la chica desesperada se preparaba para disparar de nuevo cuando sintió algo y el raptor no detuvo su marcha pero ya estaba condenado–(¿pero que?)– la razón, la bala había disparada por Anne había impactado en uno de los soportes frágiles del remolque y este pronto perdió estabilidad, comenzó a inclinarse y termino cayendo sobre el raptor aplastándolo.

-¡VAYA!- grito Anne de la impresión y con el polvo despejado Anne solo vio aquel remolque volteado con lo que quedaba del Velocirator debajo de el-... parece que mi suerte sigue de mi lado- pero en eso Anne vio su arma y vio que se había quedado sin munición- bueno ni tanto- tras arrojarla lejos ahora se dio cuenta que se hallaba indefensa pero, ahora mas tranquila ella podía empezar a ver el puerto, todo se hallaba en total abandono; restos de naves y contenedores de metal se hallaban corroídos por el oxido, los muelles de madera que de seguro servían para el atraque de los barcos yacían en ruinas seguramente por una tormenta y si bien permanecían en pie era mejor no acercarse mucho.

El lugar no parecía el mas optimo para llamar la atención, aunque ella ya sentía que buscar algún comunicador en este sitio no tendría ningún resultado positivo, por lo que solo le quedaba recorrerlo y ver que encontraba. Viendo mas a profundidad el puerto, ella veía contenedores que venían de todas partes del mundo ademas de grúas con las que posiblemente los movían dia y noche; a lo lejos Anne diviso un grupo de edificios y se acerco a ellos- (no se imaginaban esto, Hammond pensó que esto seria eterno)- pensaba Anne mientras caminaba.

" _Los muelles el alma del Sitio B, ámbar, cascaras de huevo sintética y el ganado venia de una variedad de lugares de la costa del pacifico."_

-(Todos los muelles están en igual estado)- era algo que Anne notaba, mientras se acercaba mas a aquellos edificios, pero justo al llegar Anne pudo ver que eran almacenes de carga enormes, pero vio algo mas- (raptores...)- estaban merodeando, seguramente atraído por los disparos de Anne. Ella quería evitar el encuentro con ellos a toda costa ya que se hallaba desarmada tras su ultimo enfrentamiento, por lo que y evitando que la vieran rodeo el almacén rezando para no encontrarse con ninguno a la vuelta de la esquina cosa que afortunadamente no paso.

Pero otra sorpresa le deparaba a Anne, atrás del almacén se hallaba otro muelle pero este era distinto a los otros esté era de concreto y piedra y al final de este se hallaba encallado en unas rocas un barco remolcador- (¿que habrá alla? Espero que algo util)- se preguntaba Anne dirigiéndose de inmediato a el, atenta a todo posible peligro. Al llegar vio el nombre del remolcador- (¿Mg? Ese parece ser su nombre).

" _El Mg era un remolcador que guiaba a los cargueros mas grandes, ocasionalmente lo usábamos para avistar especímenes desde el mar o para limpiar los restos de nuestras operaciones."_

La compuerta de acceso del barco estaba cerrada pero Anne sentía que podría abría y acceder a ella fácilmente; retrocediendo lo mas que pudo en el muelle Anne tomo vuelo y salto a la compuerta logrando sostenerse a la compuerta con su único brazo disponible y impulsándose con sus piernas ella pudo entrar a la nave– (eso... estuvo... cerca espero que valga la pena)– ella veía el barco lleno de salitre y algas marinas y un olor de océano terrible, al llegar a la parte de popa del barco Anne encontró unas escaleras que le dieron acceso a la cabina del capitán, ahí no había mayor cosa solo el timón viejo y corroído.

" _Fue hundido en 1989 como parte de una cuarentena ordenada, poco después de que preste testimonio al gobierno."_

Anne busco por todo el barco pero no hallo nada mas que basura en el- (lo sabia, una perdida de tiempo)- se maldecía Anne pero en eso vio algo debajo del timón, era un arma de fuego, una sub-ametralladora muy potente y tenia todas sus balas- (bueno una absoluta perdida de tiempo no fue).

Ya equipada y armada Anne se acomodo el arma como pudo y decidió salir del barco por la proa del mismo, la compuerta seguía cerrada pero eso no fue problema para Anne solo utilizo sus piernas y la empujo e hizo que esta se conectara con el muelle, teniendo solo que cruzarlo. Ahora lo próxima parada de Anne eran los dos almacenes enormes que vio antes para encontrar esa dichosa tarjeta de acceso que necesitaba; al llegar a ellos vio que estaban identificados como "A" y "B"- (el primero sera el... "B")- ya decidida Anne entro con su arma en mano lista para todo, adentro todo estaba lleno de cajas de todos los tamaños, equipos de transporte y otras maquinarias. Ella recorrió el lugar viendo cada rincón pero no había rastro de la tarjeta- (y siendo tan pequeña tu me dirás como quieres que la encuentre)- pero en eso estaba cuando Anne escucho un gran escándalo afuera, pudiendo mas su curiosidad, Anne como pudo se subió a unas cuantas cajas y miro por una ventana viendo entonces un espectáculo increíble afuera, un gran Stegosaurus se enfrentaba a un enorme y feroz Albertosaurus.

Anne prefirió no quedarse cerca de esa lucha no después de la ultima que presenció, ella bajo de las cajas y se alejo del lugar, mientras los dos animales peleaban; el Stegosaurus se defendía de costado usando su cola con púas mientras el Albertosaurus trataba de alcanzar su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo permanecía atento a la cola del herbívoro, Anne se alejaba corriendo con el arma en su mano y se escondió detrás de una edificio pequeño, viendo apenas por una esquina un poco de la pelea, el Albertosaurus se lanzo contra el Stegosaurus con la boca abierta pero el herbívoro lo recibió con un coletazo en la cara dejándolo un poco aturdido y haciéndolo retroceder un poco, ya Anne había visto suficiente y siguió buscando una forma de encontrar la tarjeta que le faltaba evitando morir en el intento.

Ella pudo ver que el edificio que le servia de tapadera era una bodega pequeña llena de cajas y cuya puerta estaba tapiada- (¿como entro?)- Anne vio que la venta de de la bodega tenia unos barrotes oxidados como medio de obstrucción y al sentirlos vio que estaban algo flojos, dejando el arma en el suelo los empujo con fuerza y consiguió tirarlos ganando acceso adentro. Adentro solo había cajas, pero detrás de una Anne encontró una pistola- (bien al menos es algo, ¿pero no hay nada mas?) - siguió viendo y detrás de otra caja Anne vio lo que parecía una vieja mochila de estudiante, ella la levanta y le hecha una mirada- (se parece a las que usaba en mis días de escuela)- ella noto que estaba en perfecto estado- (me podría ser útil estas cosas aguantan muchas cosas)- ella se la coloca en la espalda y ajusta las correas para estar mas cómoda y esta lista- (me vendrá útil sin duda).

Con la mochila en su espalda Anne miro el resto del lugar y no veía mas nada, la situación no la dejaba pensar bien y mas con los ruidos de los animales luchando afuera; Anne consiguió ver una puerta y al abrirla vio que era un baño- (Dios hace mucho que no voy al baño tranquila...que?)- Anne vio sobre la tapa del inodoro una tarjeta de color amarillo al tomarla vio que una tarjeta de acceso, pero no la tarjeta que buscaba.

\- (¿Para que servirá esta?)- se pregunto Anne, pero decidió guárdala en su bolsillo por las moscas al salir de la bodega por la ventana sintió que entrar ahí no fue una total perdida de tiempo con una pistola nueva y una mochila útil se las podría apañar, Anne vio como iba la pelea y ambos animales se veían fijamente, pero Anne vio otra cosa, otro edificio que quedaba cerca de donde se peleaban los dinosaurios y vio que en la entrada había un lector de tarjetas de color amarillo- (esto va para mejor verdad)- ella no lo pensó y tomando el arma del suelo fue corriendo al edificio, ella sentía que no la iban a notar por estar muy atentos uno del otro, al llegar a la entrada ella saco la tarjeta y cuando esta emitió un sonido Anne pudo ingresar adentro, y vio que era el centro operativo de InGen en el puerto, ella fue directo a la recepción del lugar y vio que no había nada, solo un escritorio lleno de polvo, ella paso a un pasillo y vio muchas puertas.

Ella comenzó a abrir cada una pero en todas estaba igual de vacías, algunas si acaso con unos cuantos muebles viejos, al ingresar a una de la habitaciones Anne vio que había una pizarra de plástico llena de horarios, cargamentos y nombres de naves- (aquí debe de ser donde organizaban todo en el puerto)- pero al no haber nada mas Anne continuo y al final del pasillo había una escaleras al tercer piso; pero en eso Anne sintió algo en el estomago no era hambre sino otra urgencia al caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso afortunadamente encontró una habitación en especifico, un baño. Ya adentro del baño Anne hizo lo que era natural, pero afuera los animales hacían también lo que les era natural alimentarse y defenderse, la presa y el predador no iban a retroceder y en cierto punto el Alberto se lanzo de nuevo contra su presa pero esta contesto con un coletazo, el predador ya esperándolo lo esquiva y consigue morderlo en un costado, gravemente herido y desangrandandoce el Stego quería seguir luchando pero ya el cansancio lo dominaba y el predador se abalanzo sobre su cabeza y procedió a morderlo, mientras en la sombra del bosque había espectadores viendo todo.

-Ahhh... mucho mejor- decía Anne saliendo del baño e ignorando lo que pasaba afuera aunque noto un repentino silencio que hubo- (se callaron al fin)- Anne no le dio mucha importancia y prosiguió en buscar algún indicio de la tarjeta y al entrar en otra sala vio otra pizarra de plástico con varios horarios escritos, pero al verla de cerca y por detrás vio un mensaje: "David, la tarjeta esta en el Atlántico, buena suerte." - (¿sera la tarjeta que busco? ¿Para que la querrían esconder ellos?)

" _Dos técnicos alemanes fueron acusados de huir con materiales cruciales de las investigaciones, habían planeado abrir la cámara de la computadora principal y tomar algunos de los datos almacenados, nunca hubo pruebas."_

-(¿Y que es eso de Atlántico?)- Anne recordó y supo a que se refería- (había un contenedor en el puerto que tenia ese nombre ¿sera eso?)- ella supo que no tenia otra pista así que se encamino para alla pero en cuanto salio del complejo un nuevo escándalo se había armado y al mirar Anne vio que era el Albertosaurus con un grupo de raptores queriendo tomar parte de los restos del Stegosaurus muerto, el Alberto defendía con furia su presa y mantenía a raya a los raptores- (mejor los dejo con sus problemas)- Anne se alejo corriendo del lugar en dirección a los contenedores, pero uno de los raptores que le gruñia al Alberto vio a Anne alejarse.

Ya en la zona de los contenedores que era como un laberinto ella se pregunto donde podría estar la tarjeta y en cual contenedor ya que había mas de un contenedor con el nombre de "Atlantic", ella busco en todos lados y vio el interior de varios pero todos estaban vacíos- (es como buscar una aguja en un pajar)- revisando dentro de un contenedor Anne escucho un sonido viniendo de afuera y supo de inmediato que era- (¡rayos!)- ella salio de adentro del contenedor emitiendo el menor ruido posible y a listo su pistola.

Ella paso por entre los contenedores y estaba atenta a todo, pero al girar en una esquina Anne noto algo en un contenedor, este estaba cerca del remolque que había aplastado al raptor antes, el contenedor correspondiente se hallaba apoyado sobre otro contenedor y tenia a un costado el nombre de "Atlantic enterprise" - (¿Podría ser ese?¿Como llegare ahí?)- en eso estaba cuando algo la golpeo por detrás, Anne salio volando y apenas se pudo recuperar a tiempo para ver que era un raptor, ella se levanto rápido y huyó a la estación de servicio pero viendo que el raptor la seguía a paso veloz y aprovechando el laberinto de contenedores Anne se esconde en un rincón y el raptor pasa de largo, ella de inmediato busca su arma pero ve que no la tiene, del empujón que sufrió se le había caído.

Anne de inmediato busca la otra arma en la mochila, pero al sacarla golpea el contenedor que le sirve de escondite y al sonido alerta al raptor sobre su posición ella huye y llega a la estación de servicio en la entrada del puerto; y vio algo que le podría servir un grupo de cajas apiladas que estaban al lado de una tienda, ella fue rápido y se subió como pudo a las cajas mientras disparaba a su agresor. Anne llega a la ultima y vio que desde ahí podía llegar a un contenedor cercano; dando un salto de fe Anne consigue llegar al contendor- (¡Dios!... que suerte... ¡o no rápido!)- Anne vio que raptor ya iba tras ella en las cajas, desde el contenedor Anne salta al techo de la tienda y desde ahí vio que mas raptores iban en dirección a la estación- (¡rayos mas compañía!)- ella corrió por el techo de la tienda y sube al techo de metal del surtidor de gasolina, en una competencia de parkour mortal contra el raptor que ya le pisaba los talones en el techo de la tienda.

Anne solo paraba para ver el avance del raptor y de inmediato proseguía con sus saltos, desde el techo de la gasolinera salto al techo de un autobús descompuesto que estaba ahí y el raptor dudo un poco de salta al techo de metal con surcos de la gasolinera, pues estaba demasiado inclinado, pero al ver que su presa escapaba salto y llego al siguiente techo, casi se resbala pero se estabiliza para ir tras Anne. Esta ya se preparaba para saltar al siguiente contenedor y llegar por fin a su objetivo el "Atlantico", ella salta una vez mas pero al saltar siente algo abajo, eran los raptor que intentaban morderla desde abajo- (¡malditos!... ¡debo llegar y el otro ya viene!)- y no estaba equivocada el raptor llego al tacho del bus y de inmediato corrió para saltar al lugar donde estaba Anne, ella corrió y salto al siguiente contenedor, el que le servia de apoyo al que Anne quería llegar, ella de inmediato se subió al contenedor y desde esa posición saco su arma y disparo ráfagas contra su perseguidor.

El raptor que ya se preparaba para llegar a donde estaba Anne recibió varios disparos y cayo al suelo frente a los otros, estos lo vieron y después vieron a Anne, esta ya cansada disparo a los otros raptores estos al ser atacados y viendo que no podían llegar a Anne se retiraron. Ya mas relajada y tras semejante ajetreo Anne se metió dentro del contenedor, no podía ver mucho pero pudo distinguir la tarjeta en el fondo del mismo estaba sumergida en un pozo de agua sucia. Sin préstale mucha atención a ese detalle Anne tomo la tarjeta la sacudió un poco y se la metió en el bolsillo, entonces prosiguió a salir del contenedor y al no haber moros en la costa bajo al suelo.

Ahora ya con lo único que le hacia falta en sus manos, Anne se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaría al laboratorio de almacenamiento de ADN; frente a ella había varias señales de transito y el símbolo de un ADN sonriente, Anne puso la tarjeta en el lector y la puerta se abrió de par en par- (espero que todo esto valga la pena).


	16. Capitulo 15

Primero que nada feliz año 2017, gracias para quienes hallan leído esta historia hecha por mi.

 _ **Capitulo 15: El laboratorio**_

Tras abrirse el porton el camino que se hallaba frente a Anne era largo y consistía de una larga cuesta, ella comenzó su caminata pudiendo ver todo el puerto mientras ascendía, los contenedores, los almacenes y hasta el Albertosaurus consumiendo aun la carne del Stegosaurus, mientras lo veía Anne comenzó a pensar- (todo esto que he vivido... he estado tan cerca de la muerte todo este tiempo, pero me he hecho fuerte de algún modo con esta experiencia, cuando pude imaginar que le dispararía a algo, o que tendría que luchar con mi vida o que tendría que buscar que comer en los arboles o ir al baño en un arbusto en medio del bosque. Me pregunto si alguien habrá notado mi ausencia, si habrán llamado a la policía o equipos de rescate, aunque quien demonios va a pensar que estoy aquí. Ya van cuatro días que estoy aquí, cualquiera ya habría muerto, la verdad no deseo estar aquí mas tiempo, espero que pueda encontrar algo útil en ese lugar... ojala).

Prosiguiendo por la ruta ella se adentraba mas en los bosques y alejándose mas de la zona costera y mas adelante Anne se topo con algo, una pareja de Triceratops una cría y una gran madre a su lado, el pequeño apenas le llegaba a la cintura a Anne pero la madre era mas alta que ella de unos 3 metros, sus cuernos eran de un metro de largo y con un peso de 10 toneladas, podía ser un peligro y mas si consideraba a Anne una amenaza. Lo ultimo que Anne quería, era ser atravesada por una de esas lanzas. Ellos se hallaban justo en medio del camino y Anne no podía esperar a que ellos se movieran así que decidió moverse lo mas alejado de ellos usando los arboles como tapadera, ella se movía mas o menos agachada pero también tenia su arma por si acaso; en cierto punto ya cuando estaba bien alejada de ellos y Anne ingreso de nuevo en el camino principal la madre Triceratops se quedo viendo fijamente a Anne, ella se detuvo de inmediato y se preparo para lo que sea, la madre resoplo y pisoteo el suelo, por lo que Anne de inmediato se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr cosa que la gran Triceratops imito hiendo tras ella, Anne sentía la tierra temblar y no le fue necesario voltear, ella corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía.

La Triceratops la correteo por unos metros pero se detuvo al verla alejarse por lo que decido volver con su cría, Anne seguía corriendo pero al voltear y no ver a la gran madre tras ella decidió descansar en un árbol, recuperando algo de aliento Anne alzo la vista y pudo ver algo a la distancia, eran una instalaciones en medio de la gran jungla–(ese...es...el laboratorio?).

" _El laboratorio principal y los edificios administrativos, aquí fue donde hicimos el gran descubrimiento donde ocurrió el verdadero truco mágico, cuando vengan a desenterrar nuestros secretos este sera el lugar clave."_

Anne bajo la colina con calma acercándose a las instalaciones podía sentir una gran emoción al irse acercando mas al lugar, era la misma sensación que sintió al llegar al pueblo de Borrughs, Anne podía ver varios edificios grandes con diseños espectaculares en sus paredes.

" _El sitio B era completamente centralizado y controlado por computadoras, el mismo diseño que termino siendo el talón de Aquiles del parque jurásico."_

Al cruzar frente al primero de las edificaciones pudo ver una gran plaza y un estacionamiento en un pequeño apartado frente a otro, y mas allá se hallaba uno mas pequeño que los demás y que parecía ser el principal. En el estacionamiento no había nada mas que una camioneta oxidada y sin ruedas y cubierta parcialmente por la vegetación, Anne no le vio necesidad en mirarlo de cerca así que decidió ir a la entrada de uno de los edificios pero vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, al mirar a un lado vio que había un sistema de marcación de tarjetas- (vaya se tomaron muy en serio la seguridad por aquí no?).

" _Los diagnósticos, comunicaciones, seguridad y todo lo demás estaba controlado por computadora, por lo tanto la seguridad por computadora era de importancia absoluta lo mas estricto de la isla."_

Anne fue a la entrada de otro edificio en este caso el que quedaba en medio pero al llegar vio que también estaba cerrado con el mismo sistema, –(¿habrá alguno que no este cerrado?)– ella fue a otra puerta esta vez la del tercer edificio pero también estaba cerrada– (¿y como se supone que entrare?)– decía ya algo molesta, mas alla de los edificios Anne vio unas especies de corrales de grandes que cubrían una buena parte de la zona y a Anne no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos así que continuo viendo la forma de entrar a alguno de los edificios.

Pasando por la parte trasera de uno de los complejos Anne vio una ventana semi-abierta y una cajas no muy lejos–(eso me podría servir)– de ahí usando su único brazo Anne movió las cajas y las apilo para alcanzar la ventana y forzándola un poco pudo abrirla por completo, así pudo Anne entrar dentro de uno de los laboratorios.

La habitación no tenia luz pero el resto del complejo si por alguna extraña razón- (debe ser por la misma razón que el pueblo de Burroughs)- Anne recordó que el pueblo de Burroughs tenia electricidad básica para las luces gracias al sistema reutilizable que poseía.

" _Era raro pasar del sol caliente y la tierra en el dobladillo de los pantalones, a la oscuridad fresca y estéril del laboratorio."_

Los pasillos casi intactos de las instalaciones llamaron la atención de Anne- (este lugar esta prácticamente intacto)- Anne abrió una de las puertas y vio que estaba dentro de una sala con un gran escritorio en medio y varias sillas alrededor- ( esto debe ser algo así como una sala de conferencias)- todo si bien estaba lleno de polvo estaba prácticamente igual a como lo dejaron. Anne paso a otro cuarto desde ahí y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de computadoras y CPUs todos estropeados- (que lastima que no sirvan)- ella busco detrás de los ordenadores y encontró una tarjeta de color morado- (una tarjeta de acceso, me sera útil)- guardándosela en el bolsillo Anne siguió viendo los demás cuartos.

Las demás habitaciones del primer piso estaban prácticamente igual; llenas de polvo con unos cuantos muebles u ordenadores pero nada mas, Anne entonces vio una de las puertas de entrada y el marca tarjetas de antes, usando la tarjeta que encontró pudo abrirla pero Anne sentía que aun había mucho por ver en este edificio, un poco mas en los pasillos del complejo Anne vio lo que parecía un ascensor ella oprimió el botón pero nada paso, la energía del lugar no era suficiente como para ponerlo a funcionar.

Anne al abrir un par de puertas al lado del elevador vio que había un acceso a unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del complejo, en el piso de este había varios vidrios rotos y parte de los pasa-manos estaban retorcidos cosa que llamaba algo la atención, al subir las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso Anne se encontró con la entrada a los laboratorios de genética, al cruzar las puertas Anne vio otra vez la entrada del elevador en este piso, y noto que tenia marcas de garras en las puertas- (espero no toparme con nada)- Anne sintió eso como la señal para sacar su arma y prepararse para lo que sea. Ya dentro de los laboratorios lo primero que vio Anne eran unas duchas con señalizaciones de emergencia como, « _lave sus ojos en caso de contaminación_ _»_ \- (con lo bien que me vendría una ducha)- Anne giro las manillas pero del grifo no salio nada- (rayos).

" _El olor penetrante de los preservantes químicos, el frio silencio de la cámara estéril, el ritual diario de la descontaminación era el pan diario en el laboratorio."_

Ahora le tocaba a Anne revisar los laboratorios, al pasar a uno Anne noto que estaba lleno de maquinas de conservación, varios grifos y tenia cuartos con centrifugadoras- (así que de esto se trata todo, parece el laboratorio de un estudiante)- todo el lugar estaba sucio y lleno de polvo; completamente contaminado era aquí donde todos los equipos de investigación de John Hammond hicieron lo imposible y traer animales extintos hacia millones de años a la vida. Anne veía los microscopios y los tubos de ensayo en las centrifugadoras, todo estaba ahí como esperando que los científicos volvieran a continuar con su trabajo.

Anne se dirigió a la otra ala del laboratorio y vio igual que en el otro varios equipos de laboratorios y ordenadores, pero había algo mas que le llamo la atención, una sección apartada del laboratorio cuya puerta de acceso estaba abierta y averiada, adentro había varios recipientes con lamparas infrarrojas apuntando a ellas al acercarse Anne vio que eran incubadoras, llenas de paja para servir de colchón y hasta había restos de cascaras de huevo, las incubadoras estaban identificadas con el nombre de la especie que criaban y todas decían lo mismo: "Velociraptor"- (así que era aquí donde crearon a esos monstruos)- Anne sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo luego miro por la ventana del laboratorio- (¿como se les pudo ocurrir hacer algo así? Un parque de dinosaurios que buena idea)- en eso estaba cuando vio que por la ventana daba un techo que llevaba al complejo principal, aunque tenia la tarjeta de acceso para entrar en los demás complejos pero quiso ahorrarse el viaje y seguir por ahí. Anne se monto en la ventana y bajo a aquel techo sobre la vereda, anduvo por el mientras veía todo desde ahí al llegar a la venta del otro edificio vio que estaba cerrada y lo que parecía un aparato de aire acondicionado caído del tejado le obstruía la entrada.

Anne decidió no complicarse mucho y usando ese aire acondicionado como soporte subió al techo, desde ahí veía absolutamente toda la zona, incluso los corrales que le llamaron la atención antes, parecían vacíos. Viendo el techo Anne vio un traga luz que daba al interior del edificio, Anne dio un pequeño salto y cayo sobre un escritorio de lo parecía una sala de conferencias con proyector gráfico; la oficina estaba totalmente desorganizada con las sillas tiradas que obstruían la puerta Anne las hizo a un lado y pudo entrar al pasillo principal.

Ella vio que era algo distinto al otro edificio en diseño claro esta, Anne fue a una de las puertas y vio que no había gran cosa en la habitación, pero tras pasar por otra puerta Anne entro en una oficina con un ordenador sobre un escritorio, Anne vio que sobre el escritorio había una placa que decía Jonh Hammond- (así que esta era tu oficina)- Anne se acerco al mueble pero no vio gran cosa, el ordenador sin funcionar y las gavetas del mueble estaban vacías- (vamos Hammond es tu oficina debe haber algo por aquí)- pero al ver el otro grupo de cajones Anne encontró una planilla de papel con un código escrito en ella: 524637- (si esto aquí debería ser importante)- Anne arranco esa hoja de la planilla dejo lo demás en la gaveta y tras doblarlo un par de veces lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Anne vio las otras habitaciones pero todas estaban igual con unos pocos muebles y las ventanas rotas, había un par de baños una puerta con lector de tarjetas y era de color morado, Anne había recordado que tenia la tarjeta en su bolsillo trasero, ella la coloco en el escáner y al abrirse vio que era la salida trasera del complejo pero Anne no deseaba irse, entonces Anne decidió ir al piso inferior para revisarlo, bajo las escaleras y vio que ahí había un cuarto lleno cubículos viejos y llenos de polvo- (Dios esto si es el mundo perdido)- Anne llego a la entrada principal y usando la tarjeta la abrió- (hasta ahora no he hallado nada, vamos tiene que haber algo).

Anne se dirigió al ultimo complejo de edificios, pero al llegar vio que la tarjeta que necesitaba era de color rojo y no morada- (genial ¡¿ahora como voy a entrar?!)-se maldecía Anne mientras pateaba el suelo molesta, respirando ella trato de hacer memoria, y pensó- (quizás no vi bien en la oficina de Hammond)- ella dio media vuelta y regreso al edificio de antes y subiendo al segundo piso donde estaba la oficina de Hammond ella busco bien, hasta saco las gavetas por completo, pero no había rastros. Entonces Anne vio un cuarto al cual no había entrado; se trataba del baño estaba muy limpio e inmaculado, ella paso a la parte del inodoro y justo sobre la taza estaba la tarjeta roja- ¡en serio! ¡no había otro lugar!- ella tomo la tarjeta se la guardo en el bolsillo y recorrió todo el camino hasta la entrada del tercer complejo.

Ya frente a la puerta Anne tomo la tarjeta la puso en el lector y esta emitió un sonido indicando que se había abierto, ya adentro Anne pudo ver que era mas o menos igual que todas las demás instalaciones salvo por un detalle una puerta de metal reforzado a la cual solo se podía entrar usando un código especial- (un código... un momento)- Anne reviso su bolsillo y entonces busco el código que encontró en la oficina de John- a ver 524637...- pero antes de marcarlo- creo que veré el resto del lugar antes de entrar aquí- Anne vio los cuartos y todos estaban llenos de sillas y mesas polvorientas Anne pudo ver unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso así que decidió ir arriba, mientras subía ella pensaba- (si los datos todavía están adentro y están intactos es probable que me haga muy rica, y solo necesitaría un Módem)- tras ese momento de codicia de Anne ella llego al segundo piso y lo primero que vio fue una maquina expendedora de gaseosas- (¡Dios dime que si funcionas!)- Anne se acerco a ella y la toco pero no sintió ningún sonido de motor lo que significaba que estaba apagada- (quien sabe desde cuando esta así lo mas probable es que lastas estén estropeadas si es que las hay.

Recuperada de esa pequeña decepción Anne vio el resto del segundo piso, había varios cuartos y hasta baños, ella paso a uno de los cuartos y vio que adentro era como el cubículo de una oficina con un escritorio de trabajo su silla y una pizarra plástica con varias formulas y trabajos escritos en ella- (valla aquí trabajaban todos ellos ¿no?)- la oficina estaba llena varios papeles e informes de todo tipo, Anne la dejo y entro a otro cuarto, era otra oficina que estaba igual de configurada con papeles por doquier.

" _Trabajábamos hasta muy tarde por la noche, parecía como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido dejando solo la oscuridad, el trabajo, la búsqueda interminable hacia el pasado."_

El tercer cuarto no tenia muchos papeles aunque si muchas formulas matemáticas en la pizarra de trabajo- (vaya las diferenciales, mi nemesis de la preparatoria)- Anne dejo ese cuarto de inmediato y paso al siguiente y vio que en este la pizarra de trabajo no estaba lleno de números sino de rayas cruzadas como las que escribiría alguien que esta en un calabozo- (vaya, muchas horas de trabajo afectan la mente)- la siguiente oficina estaba igual que las otras pero algo le llamo la atención a Anne- (¡uhhh...esta frio aquí dentro)- con la tan poca ropa que llevaba puesta Anne pudo notar que los aires acondicionados seguían funcionando así que dejo la oficina de inmediato; a Anne solo le quedaba una ultima oficina por revisar, al entrar Anne se llevo una sorpresa ya que esta habitación no estaba llena de papeles, formulas u otras cosas de trabajo científico sino de posters de películas de ciencia ficción o fantasía como: «el ataque de urano», «la espada zarthor», etc- (vaya quien trabajo aquí no debió de llevarse bien con los demás, tenia su propio mundo para vivir).

" _Trabajar con Dennis Nedry era una prueba de todos los días, siempre en los momentos de trabajo aprovechaba para hablar de alguna película de ficción que recién había visto ,algo acerca de los hobbits, quien sabe que."_

Con todas las oficinas vistas y nada de valor que guardar, Anne prosiguió al ultimo lugar que le quedaba por ver la puerta de seguridad, en el piso de abajo; se puso frente a la puerta y entonces introdujo el código- 524637...- la puerta emitió un sonido y esta se abrió pero frente a Anne se erguía algo mas, otra puerta aun mas grande e igualmente reforzada- (Dios que habrá detrás para que haya tanta seguridad)- Anne vio que la puerta tenia dos formas de abrirse, por medio de una tarjeta o por un sistema de reconocimiento dactilar, obviamente su mano no la iba a reconocer el sistema por lo que solo le quedaba buscar la tarjeta de acceso que era de color azul- (una tarjeta donde podría...)- Anne vio una esquina del cuarto y vio la tarjeta- (mira ahí esta)- ella la tomo- (para ser un lugar con un gran sistema de seguridad descuidaron mucho esto) ella mostro la tarjeta al lector y esta procedió a reconocerla; la gran puerta emitió un sonido de aprobación y procedió a abrirse lentamente dejando ver lo que tenia dentro.

En su interior que era una gran base de datos de computadoras, monitores enormes y en todo su centro se hallaba el cerebro de todo, una gran super computadora _REY-XMP- ¡_ vaya miren esta cosa!- Anne se quedo asombrada de verla- (si logro accesar a ella podre obtener lo datos que necesito)- pero Anne tenia un problema-(¿pero como lo hago?)- Anne no tenia ni la menor idea de como acceder a los datos de la computadora, en la sala estaban varios ordenadores centrales, con los cuales se podía poner a funcionar los sistemas Anne se acerco a uno y vio que había un boton como de inicio pero al tocarlo un zumbido fuerte se emitió- (¿¡AHHH, que hice!?)- el zumbido pronto se detuvo- (sera mejor que no toque nada, pero debe haber una forma de iniciarla)- Anne se puso a ver todo el lugar y vio que al lado de la puerta abierta había una palanca la única que había- (¿sera que la acciono? Espero no arruinarlo)- Anne se acerco y activo la palanca; de inmediato todos los monitores se encendieron- (¿¡ahhh... que!?)- la computadora empezaba a activarse.

Anne vio que uno de los ordenadores brillaba a diferencia de los otros y al apretar su botón la computadora comenzaba a trabajar.

" _Fue durante los últimos días en la recuperación genética, y a esta altura nada era seguro ¿había ADN allí? ¿podíamos revivirlo? ¿sacarlo del pozo?"_

Anne vio que otro ordenador se encendió y esta de inmediato apretó su botón, la computadora seguía activandoce.

" _Eran la tres de la madrugada el cuarto sembrado con latas vacías de soda, por centécima vez ejecutamos la secuencia de extracción."_

Otro ordenador se activo y Anne vio que iba por buen camino–parece que voy avanzando, y eso que no soy una experta en computadoras.

" _Dennis... ¿que estas viendo aquí?"_

Anne oprimió el siguiente botón, ya le faltaba poco al sistema para iniciarse.

" _Mi vida estuvo a la espera de algo grande, algo extraordinario"_

-(Vamos ya casi, esta)- Anne se movía lo mas rápido que podía para activar todo el sistema de ordenadores.

" _Mientras Nedry escribía, el mundo parecía contener la respiración, durante un momento estuvimos al filo de dos grandes era planetarias, el reino del ser humano de un millón de años y la era de los dinosaurios."_

Ya solo faltaban por activarse dos ordenadores mas y el sistema estaría listo.

" _Y entonces sucedió, la lectura del código era verdadera la barrera del tiempo se abrió por un instante; Nedry y yo contemplamos el monitor 65 mil siglos hacia el pasado."_

-Y este es el ultimo- al apretar ese ultimo botón la computadora se sintonizo por completo y comenzó a trabajar- (¿bien y ahora que?)- unas voz se escucho:

 _«_ _Sistemas activandoce, poder de producción 41% de capacidad, seguridad del área de contención del sistema de contención de especímenes esta ahora abierta; cuidado con los predadores, laboratorios biológicos ha habido problemas con la esterilización, hay equipos que faltan o están desconectados, bancos de datos genéticos cuatro de cinco servidores de archivos están en linea y fueron verificados, enlace con el satélite hecho, transmisión local fuera de servicio, intentando conexión con base en la cima del monte Wattson._

Tras escuchar todo Anne ya se daba cuenta de la situación irreemplazable, debía ir a la cima de la montaña si quería escapar de la isla– (entonces es oficial, debo escalar la maldita montaña)– Anne salio del complejo con algo de pesar en su mente y fue entonces que noto algo mas– (el sol esta mas caliente, quiere decir que ya va a comenzar a ocultarse)– ella sabia que no le quedaba tiempo, se dirigió al único lugar que no había visto, la zona de contención.

Al llegar vio que era una gran muralla con un cerco eléctrico que indicaba diez mil voltios y que poseía tres portones, Anne se acerco a uno y lo primero fue apoyar su oído espero... pero no escucho nada, trato de empujarla pero estaba cerrada- (pero la computadora dijo que estaría abierto, malditos sistemas computarizados)- Anne paso a la siguiente y tampoco escucho nada pero también estaba cerrada- solo queda la numero tres y repitió la misma operación, pero esta vez escucho algo del otro lado, el sonido de algo muy peligroso.

\- (Cuidado con los predadores dijo)- Anne saco su arma que poco había utilizado y se preparo, empujo la puerta y de inmediato retrocedió en el interior del recinto Anne vio a un único raptor que de inmediato se lanzo contra ella quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer, Anne procedió a disparar y el raptor pudo esquivar algunas de las balas pero recibió otras esto lo hizo retroceder y Anne no se detuvo siguió disparando hasta derribarlo por completo solo cuando dejo de mover Anne se detuvo- (menos mal... que era uno solo)- Anne entro al recinto del raptor con su arma y vio que en efecto era el único ahí, fue entonces que vio un trozo de lampara caída que podía servirle a Anne de escape de ahí ya esta había cortado los cables eléctricos de forma segura

Ella subió a la lampara y haciendo equilibrio anduvo por ahí hasta llegar al otro lado que y como pudo verificar antes estaba libre de peligro, dentro solo había unos poco huesos de los que seguramente fue antes un Velociraptor, dentro del recinto se hallaba una puerta de acceso Anne se acerco a ella y afortunadamente estaba abierta, esta llevaba a un pasillo dentro de aquel recinto que daba acceso a las demás puestos de contención pero Anne no deseaba entrar en ellas solo quería salir– (esto es como un laberinto y la muerte me puede esperar del otro lado)– y al final del pasillo hallo otra puerta de acceso, Anne puso su mano en el pomo- (vamos que sea esta la buena)- y al abrirla Anne se vio fuera de ese lugar y frente a ella se abría una planicie- (al fin, ya era hora)- ella se encamino directo a la gran monte Wattson, su próximo destino.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16: El camino a la montaña**_

En aquel bosque repleto de arboles de pino, el sol poco a poco teñía el cielo en colores naranja-rojizos y una solitaria Anne se hallaba transitando por ahí, luego de dejar atrás el laboratorio de investigaciones de InGen ella sabia mas que nunca que su única forma de escapar seria llegar a la montaña, sus ropas ya casi hechas jirones y sucias, su brazo izquierdo ya no tan maltrecho pero aun incapaz de moverlo, con las pocas armas y poca munición que tenia ella estaba dispuesta a lograrlo.

El camino seguía en una especie de bajada poco pronunciada llena de vegetación, Anne debía bajar con cuidado para evitar resbalar, el olor del bosque la rodeaba por completo dejándola inmersa en él, ella veía las copas de los arboles, oía los cantos de la aves y todo la dejaba en una clase de éxtasis ya que hasta ese momento no había visto nada que fuera de preocupación. Todo se hallaba en un relativo silencio y si bien eso tenia a Anne algo relajada también le daba la sensación de que algo iba a pasar.

Anne se guiaba prácticamente por instinto ya que no había nada que le sirviera mas que eso, de la nada Anne se topo con la corriente de un rio y esta aprovecho para beber en el y saciar su sed; tras varias bocanadas de agua ella pudo ver no muy lejos un automóvil que se hallaba muy maltrecho, ella se acerca para ver si algo útil podría hallar ahí– (nada pierdo con chequear)– ella se acercó y vio que ademas de maltrecho el coche se hallaba arañado y con marcas profundas, indicios de que algo lo había atacado.

Anne se agacho y se metió dentro, por fortuna el sistema de la puertas servia- (veamos que hay aquí)- dentro no había mucho mas que varias cosas revueltas los asientos se hallaban sucios y el piso mas, abriendo el compartimiento del lado del pasajero Anne vio varios papeles y mapas, nada de utilidad ya que el mapa no era de la isla sino de México– ¿Que habrá atrás?–Anne vio un estuche negro grande en un costado, en se leía una advertencia; _«_ _úsese con extremo cuidado_ _»_ \- ¿que sera?- al abrirlo Anne vio un rifle grande y tres dardos cada uno con el símbolo de una calavera pintado- (diría que son muy peligrosos)– estaban sobre una cubierta suave para evitar la menor presión dentro del mismo y evitar que se dañaran los dardos; ella tomo el arma y vio que era bien pesada, ella cerro el estuche un momento y vio el otro lado del mismo y decía _«_ _rifle de caza con dardos venosos, capaz de derribar a un elefante de un tiro_ _»_ _–_ (ni sabia que algo así existía, ahora veo el porque de la advertencia)– Anne dudaba si dejar o tomar el arma ya que no solo era grande sino muy letal, si no la manipulaba con cuidado.

En eso algo se escucho, se oían pasos fuertes y lejanos acercase, las aves salían volando y Anne no atinó a moverse mientras estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, al asomar un poco la cabeza vio no muy lejos del lugar de donde ella estaba bebiendo agua a un gran Ceratosaurus que se había puesto a beber, Anne sintio un gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, aquel gran carnívoro cuya característica es un gran cuerno sobre su hocico tras zacear su sed empezó a olfatear el aire, y aprovechando que no la había visto Anne se paso rápido al asiento del conductor para salir por la puerta de ese lado y tratar de escapar pero antes ella vio el rifle con sus peligrosas cargas y pensó que seria mejor tenerlo, pero guardando el rifle en su estuche y sacarlo de la parte tracería le llevo a Anne algo de tiempo.

Ella ya con su carga abrió la puerta para evitar hacer ruido y salir cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero el sonido del golpe llego a los oídos del predador, este sintió el suficiente interés para acercarse y ver mas de cerca aquel objeto, Anne sentía que el Ceratosaurus se acercaba y se quedo inclinada apoyada en el coche con el estuche a un lado- (Oh Dios no ahora)- Anne se hallaba muy nerviosa en ese momento ya que si aquel carnívoro la identificaba se abalanzaría sobre ella.

El Ceratosaurus olfateaba el automóvil y veía su interior tratando de saber que era, y de donde había venido el sonido de antes, Anne sabia que no podía quedarse ahí ya que la iba a atrapar tarde o temprano, ella pensó en preparar el arma y usarla pero no le daría tiempo, necesitaba algo para distraer al Ceratosaurus, pero ¿como?– (¿que haré? ¿no debo moverme? ¿o salgo corriendo?)– en eso pensaba Anne cuando algo mas llamo la atención del animal.

Era un grupo de Dryosaurus unos herbívoros pequeños que bebían agua al otro lado del rio mas alla del auto, los cuales no habían notado la presencia del predador- (eso me puede servir, vamos ve por ellos)- el Ceratosaurus paso al lado de Anne y esta podía verlo sin mover un musculo y de un momento a otro el carnívoro se lanzo a por los pequeños y estos empezaron a chillar y huir despavoridos cosa que Anne aprovecho para huir del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, con su carga a cuestas.

Ya mas alejada y con calma al pie de un árbol Anne abrió el estuche, saco el arma y la cargo con sus únicas tres balas, cargadas de veneno– (con cuidado Anne, no te pinches como una tonta)– ya lista el arma para usar Anne tenia que tener en cuenta que con solo tres balas debía saber exactamente cuando usarlas, con lo potentes que eran lo mas probable es que pudiese derribar a alguno de esos grandes carnívoros de antes. Anne continuo su camino por la ladera, ahora no solo con su nueva arma sino también con el rifle que había obtenido en el laboratorio, y ella podía notar poco a poco que el sol se ocultaba mas en el horizonte; caminar por ese campo lleno de vegetación y hojas muertas le hacía pensar a Anne– (caminar por los bosques en pleno otoño, eso si era divertido, apilar las hojas... para luego uno tirarse en ellas, si que tiempos aquellos).

" _El olor del bosque profundo, madera podrida, el suelo húmedo, las copas de los arboles repletas de vegetación, cuando era niño soñaba que era el escenario en el cual cazadores antiguos esperaban a sus presas al caer del alba, en arboles como robles o secuoyas."_

Tras bajar por un pequeño monte en el trayecto Anne se detuvo en seco, ya que sentía que algo la estaba observando, no sabia de donde pero ya había sentido esa sensación antes y lo sabia muy bien. Al mirar a lo lejos por entre unos arboles vio una figura enorme que media cada uno de sus movimientos, ella sabia que de ser un gran predador no tendría mucha posibilidad corriendo a campo traviesa así que solo vio una oportunidad, lentamente fue sacando el rifle nuevo y tratando de posicionarse bien con la ayuda de una sola mano.

De repente a los lejos se oyó el rugir de un animal y entonces se revelo que era un Albertosaurus, venia a todo dar mientras Anne trataba de apuntar; ella necesitaba un solo tiro certero para derribarlo pero era imposible desde esa distancia necesitaba que el animal se acercara mas, cosa muy peligrosa ya cuando la bestia estaba prácticamente sobre ella Anne disparo y la bala impacto en el cuello del animal este al sentir el impacto no solo de la bala sino de su carga toxica igual, cayo al suelo derribado mientras Anne se hacia a un lado para no quedar en medio.

Tras que todo se calmara Anne pudo ver a su agresor de cerca, con una coloración algo pálida con rayas marrones amplias en su espalda, unos dientes enormes como cuchillos y su macizo cuerpo, ahora sin vida- (uf...uf...uf eso estuvo cerca, ahí va una me quedan dos)- Anne pudo comprobar de primera mano lo potente que era el arma y lo efectiva que era si acertaba, por lo que continuo su camino con algo menos de temor. Ya mas adentro en el bosque Anne pasaba de encontrarse con murallas de arboles a ver zonas mas despejadas y abiertas en el monte y eso no tranquilizaba a Anne ya que su experiencia en la isla le decía que quedaría expuesta al ataque de los predadores si la notaban cosa casi segura ya que no tendría donde ocultarse.

Mas adelante sus temores se hicieron realidad al escuchar a un raptor a lo lejos en el bosque por lo que de inmediato Anne se escondió tras una roca, esta apenas si se asomo para asegurarse si estaba en lo cierto y en efecto un raptor solitario estaba en el lugar, el cual aun no sabia de la presencia de Anne- (vamos, es solo uno... pero lo otros no deben estar lejos de aquí)- Anne meditaba cada paso que fuese a dar rápidamente y entonces decidió dejar a un lado el arma de antes y apuntar al raptor con el otro rifle, apuntarle a la cabeza y disparar; el raptor cayo muerto de un tiro- (bien pero ahora viene lo difícil)- Anne lo sabia, el sonido atraería a los demás raptores así que ella debía de moverse rápido y alejarse de la zona lo antes posible.

Anne continuo su trayecto pero algo la alertó, eran los sonidos de varios raptores a las distancia, por lo que ella apresuro el paso, no obstante ella quería pasar mas desapercibida por lo que anduvo por las zonas mas altas del camino y no por las zonas bajas ya que ahí la podrían emboscar mas fácilmente, y con la cantidad de raptores tras ella no podía arriesgarse– (no puedo parar, debo seguir, vienen detrás de mi)– pero avanzando por tan irregular camino Anne se agota y debe descansar– (estas armas pesan...mucho...pero si no las llevara moriría)- mientras tomaba algo de aire, Anne sintió algo y al girar la cabeza a su izquierda, vio a un raptor que la veía con fijeza, el raptor de inmediato lanzo varios sonidos indicándole a los demás su posición y donde se hallaba la presa- ¡RAYOS!- Anne salio corriendo mientra disparada e intentaba alejarse para escapar.

Los otros raptores ya venían en camino, mientras que Anne huyendo por su vida estaba atravesando como podía el terreno, pero con un raptor tras de ella no la tenia fácil, por lo que prefirió contraatacar y sacando el rifle de antes disparo contra el raptor; ella abre fuego varias veces y ninguno de los tiros da en el blanco, Anne le saca algo de ventaja al raptor pero este ya le va pisando los talones; y tras pasar una colina Anne se ve en un predicamento, frente a ella se halla un desfiladero y lo único que hay abajo son solo el océano y varias rocas afiladas, ella decide dar media vuelta pero encuentra al raptor justo frente a ella- (¡oh diablos!)- con un raptor delante y una caída mortal atrás, Anne no tenia muchas esperanzas pero ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a las ultima consecuencias.

Ella tenia su arma lista y el raptor estaba igual de listo, entonces el raptor actuó lanzándose contra Anne y esta de alguna forma lo esquivo cayendo de espalda al suelo y procediendo a disparar al predador la bala dio en el pecho del animal pero Anne siguió hasta derribarlo por completo, ya en el suelo y con sangre a su alrededor, Anne se levanto pero no pudo descansar ya que justo ahí había un par mas de raptores listos para atacar- (¡maldita sea!)- Anne se movía lentamente en dirección a su izquierda siguiendo al acantilado pero ya los raptores se movían hacia ella en cuanto uno de los raptores se lanzo contra Anne esta lo esquivo igual que el otro y quedo entre los dos raptores, ahora ambos se lanzaron hacia ella pero esta se movió justo a tiempo y ambos se chocaron el uno contra el otro esto lo aprovecho Anne y disparo a uno de ellos dejandolo muerto al instante, pero el otro se lanzo contra Anne, esta se volteo y el raptor la sujeta de la mochila tratando de arrancársela, Anne se quita la mochila de encima y con el animal prácticamente encima de ella, disparó a quema ropa acabando con el– (malditos, me habían seguido los tres... pero yo los acabe).

Con sus enemigos abatidos Anne recogió su mochila que si bien había resultado algo mordida aun podía cargar sus armas– (vaya que es resistente)–siguió el acantilado viendo las olas romper en la costa, pero ese sonido fue interrumpido por un gran escándalo mas adelante– (oh, Dios ¿ahora que?)– escondiéndose detrás de una roca enorme ella vio que eran dos raptores tratando de cazar a un Stegosaurus– (ya vi bastante peleas de dinosaurios, mejor sera que evite esta)– usando las rocas como escudo Anne va pasando poco a poco de la pelea hasta que ya los iba dejando atrás, por fortuna para ella estaban muy metidos en la pelea como para prestarle atención; ya lo suficiente mente alejada Anne salio corriendo ocultándose en el monte.

Deteniéndose y pensado un poco vio que del lugar donde se hallaba a la montaña de seguro le tomaría al menos un dia mas en llegar pero si andaba de noche podría llegar mas rápido, lo malo era que tendría que lidiar con lo predadores de nocturnos cosa no muy buena y ademas estaba el hecho de que tendría que hallar un lugar para pasar la noche, otro factor muy importante– (¿que haré? Bueno tendré que actuar sobre la marcha)– mas adelante en otra zona despejada del bosque Anne vio algo que le tomo por sorpresa, eran un grupo de raptores pero estos eran distintos, la variación de color y el tamaño eran diferentes a los otros que había visto, eran un poco mas grandes que los otros, eran raptores de un color amarillo-naranja con rayas grandes de color negro que cubrían sus cuerpos eran como unos tigres con escamas– (¿Dios que se están comiendo?)- usando la mira del arma Anne pudo ver que era un Dilophosaurus otro predador de la isla- (Ugh...que asco)- tras terminar con su presa los animales lanzaron unos chillidos y fugazmente se desaparecieron en el bosque en dirección a la montaña.

Anne aun estaba impactada por la escena que había visto, le tomo un minuto volver a andar y acercarse al lugar con cuidado y ver el estado de aquel Dilophosaurus en el suelo- (ni siquiera se lo comieron)- en efecto los raptores habían lacerado el cuerpo del otro predador, pero no se lo habían comido- (¿que tipo de bestias son?)-Anne sintió una muy terrible sensación en el cuerpo, si esto es lo que hacían a sus rivales ¿que podrían hacerle a ella?

" _Un grupo de raptores que liberamos en la isla tomaron las montañas cerca del monte Watson como su hogar, resultaron ser mas agresivos que las otras variantes antes creadas, mas grandes e incluso mas rápidos, los otros raptores los evitaban."_

Mas alla del cuerpo Anne pudo ver algo– (¿otro auto?)– un jeep volteado de InGen se hallaba no muy lejos de ahí y al acercarse pudo ver algunos restos humanos y también equipos y armas desperdigadas por el lugar– (Dios me imagino que no tuvieron oportunidad)– Anne busco entre los restos y viendo entre las armas vio una escopeta bien cargada a diferencia de su rifle que quedo casi vació luego del encuentro con los raptores. Metiendo todo en su mochila, vio varias cajas amarillas con el emblema de InGen y al abrirlas Anne vio varias granadas– (esto ya es equipo de guerra)– Anne prefirió dejarlas atrás ya que las consideraba muy peligrosas.

Ya viendo que no había moros en la costa Anne avanzo al norte en dirección a la montaña, ella trataba de permanecer lo mas oculta posible ya que el sol ya prácticamente se iba a ocultar y los predadores serian mas activos en la noche– (debo encontrar comida, refugio y un lugar seguro donde dormir, seria peligroso seguir en la oscuridad)– con todo eso en mente Anne se propuso seguir adelante con todo lo que tenia a su disposición– (el auto me hubiera servido de refugio pero es posible que mientras durmiera, esas cosas vendrían a por mi)– mientras los rayos del sol caían por completo dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Anne se desesperaba mas y ya empezaba a escuchar chillidos y ruidos lejanos y no deseaba que estos se acercaran mas, fue entonces que con la poca luz que había Anne pudo distinguir algo– (¡Dios, eso es!)– frente a ella no había nada peligroso sino un vehículo enorme y grande muy parecido a un gran remolque– (¿que hará esto aquí?... a quien le importa, vaya que tengo suerte).

Anne quita un poco de la vegetación que cubría la puerta y tras forzarla un poco la puerta ingreso dentro, atenta a que algo estuviese adentro– (esta libre)– verificada la seguridad, Anne pudo notar con la poca luz existente que el lugar era un desastre papeles, frascos y otras cosas esparcidas por el suelo, también pudo notar que los vidrios de las ventanas si bien estaban quebrados no estaban rotos había sillas, un asiento, y una mesa en los costados del vehículo- (esto tiene el nombre de InGen por todos lados)

Ella de inmediato comienza a buscar todo lo que pueda ser de utilidad, con cuidado eso si, ya que no quería pincharse o cortarse con algo en su búsqueda Anne encuentra una linterna– (¿funcionara? No, seria demasiada casualidad)– ella accionó el botón y no funciono– (vaya sorpresa)– unas latas de comida sin abrir, envolturas de comida abiertas, botellas con sustancias desconocidas adentro y varias botellas con agua– (¿estarán buenas?)– refiriéndose al agua en las botellas y a las latas de comida, ella tomo un pequeño sorbo y vio que estaba bien el agua– (fantástico...)– luego dirigió su vista a las latas- (lastima que no hay abrelatas)- pero en eso a Anne le llego una idea, tomo la linterna y comprobó que era de las que resisten fuertes golpes si se caen y comenzó a golpear las latas con ella– vamos un poco mas...– hasta que al final Anne pudo abrir las latas y luego procedió a probar el interior viendo que eran granos en salsa– (no están mal)– los acompaño con un poco de agua siendo la primera cena mas o menos decente que comía desde que llego; pero en eso Anne escucho sonidos afuera del remolque; sonaba como los raptores en plena cacería– (este es el mejor lugar que podría haber encontrado, lo mejor sera dormir, aunque solo deseo no ser pillada de noche)– ella limpio un poco uno de los asientos después de comer para sentarse y entonces desde ahí empezar a pensar.

–(Si al amanecer sigo bien, tendré que dirigirme a la montaña lo mas al norte que pueda, antes de que anocheciera pude verla en el horizonte, no parecía tan lejana como antes)– luego procedió a ver las armas y municiones a disposición- (dos balas de esta arma, me fue muy útil contra ese grandulón de antes)- refiriéndose al rifle con balas venenosas- (y como 20 de esta otra)- hablando de la escopeta que encontró no muy lejos del auto volcado- (dormiré con esta por seguridad)- Anne guardo varias botellas y latas para mañana en la mochila al igual que la linterna en la mochila para tenerlas listas para mañana, luego dejo el rifle a la mano por si acaso- (Dios mediante mañana acaba esta pesadilla)- Anne cerro sus ojos y pudo descansar esa noche.


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17: Las ruinas**_

A la mañana siguiente ya el sol había salido en el horizonte, pero Anne seguía dormida profundamente, dado que la vegetación tapaba las ventanas del remolque que le servia de refugio, la luz apenas si pasaba a través de ellas, sus zapatos estaban al pie del asiento el cual era su cama y la escopeta con la que paso la noche estaba en el suelo, afuera ya las llanuras estaban iluminadas con la luz del sol las plantas brillaban con el roció y todo permanecía en calma por los momentos.

Pero pronto la paz iba a ser perturbada ya que un animal se acercaba al remolque donde Anne permanecía oculta, mientras ella permanecía imperturbable en sus sueños, de repente el remolque recibió un leve empujón y luego uno mas fuerte este ultimo hizo caer a Anne del asiento y caer de cara al piso–(¡¿Pero que demonios?!)– Anne escucho un leve gruñido a fuera y pudo ver una sombra enorme a través de la ventana y las lianas que la tapaban- (Oh Dios)- en silencio pero rápidamente Anne comenzó a alistarse para salir de inmediato, ella se puso sus zapatos, preparo el rifle para tenerlo listo al salir. Estando casi lista, el remolque recibió otro golpe por la parte del frente consiguiendo moverlo un poco pero, los sacudones constantes impedían a Anne moverse dentro, luego de otro fuerte golpe el animal consigue mover el remolque de su sitio, Anne estaba incapaz de moverse, busca desesperada la forma de escapar, en un principio pensó en romper un vidrio pero no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba afuera.

Mientras Anne seguía adentro del remolque el misterioso animal logra dar vuelta al tráiler de una vez– (¡Demonios!)– Anne se golpeo un poco con uno de los muros– (debo salir de aquí)– pero en eso algo se pozo en el costado del remolque y el vidrio comenzó a quebrase, Anne se quito del camino y en eso el vidrio termino de romperse revelando que el atacante era un Albertosaurus y tenia a Anne en la mira- (¡RAYOS!)- el animal abrió sus fauces y procedió a atacar, pero Anne lo esquiva justo a tiempo quedando fuera del alcance del predador, la chica estaba con la respiración agitada y traba de pensar que hacer para escapar y fue entonces que vio del lado del tráiler una salida de emergencia.

Anne debía calcular cuando actuar, se alisto con todo el valor del mundo y apenas el Albertosaurus retiro sus mandíbulas ella corre a la puerta y antes de que el animal arremetiera de nuevo, la abre y sale sin que el animal se diera cuenta. Anne empezó a correr como si la llevara el diablo– (¡debo largarme de aquí!)– el Albertosaurus saco su cabeza de adentro del tráiler y entonces procedió a ir tras Anne, esta se hallaba corriendo en dirección al norte pero sabia que esa bestia era mucho mas rápida por lo que preparo el arma adecuada y apenas la tuvo lista esta se volteo, encaro a su perseguidor– ¡sonríe infeliz!– Anne dispara y el tiro da en toda la cabeza del Albertosaurus, derribando a la bestia al instante.

Con ese disparo Anne había salvado su vida y ya solo le quedaba un tiro– vaya forma de comenzar el dia– Anne asegurándose que no había mas predadores cerca procedió a reanudar su ruta al monte Wattson su objetivo definitivo de hoy, pero lo primero que debía hacer Anne era comer afortunadamente su ultimo escondite le dio a unas buenas provisiones, ella abrió la mochila para sacar una de las latas de comida, una botella de agua y la linterna-abrelatas, comenzó a golpear la lata hasta abrirla y comenzar a desayunar en paz. Mientras comía, del bosque un pequeño Dryosaurus salio del bosque cercano y se fue acercando a Anne lentamente, entonces ella lo vio- Hola pequeño, tu no vas a comerme cierto- el animal no parecía asustado por Anne ya que nunca había visto a un ser humano- ten ¿quieres un poco?- Anne le ofreció un poco de comida de la que tenia, el animal desconfió un poco pero se acerco y comió de la mano de Anne- parece que te gusta ¿no?- luego Anne intentaría acariciarle la espalda, pero apenas sintió la mano de Anne este salio corriendo- ¡oye espera!- Anne tomo todas sus cosas y siguió al Dryosaurus- ¿¡a donde vas!?.

Corriendo pudo ver al pequeño dinosaurio parado en la curva de un monte pero apenas la vio este salio corriendo nuevamente- ¿adonde me estas llevando?- fue al doblar en la curva que Anne quedo paralizada de la sorpresa, no había palabras para lo que estaba frente a ella eran unas escaleras de piedra en la ladera de la montaña muy bien hechas y realizadas, tenían grabados y figuras talladas en ellas era casi como un templo, en las paredes había rostros humanos muy bien delineados- (¿Que es todo esto?)- Anne se acerco y toco uno de los muros- esto no lo construyó InGen, esto parece muy antiguo- ella comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar hasta un piso de piedra con grandes muros- (se parecen a las que vi hace un par de días, en aquel cañón).

" _Mientras explorábamos el interior de la isla hicimos un hallazgo muy inesperado,eran estructuras de roca evidentemente antiguas y que llevaban aquí mucho pero que mucho tiempo."_

Anne se acerco a una de las paredes y lo toco viendo que en efecto la vegetación y el estado de la pared indicaban que había estado ahí muchísimo tiempo, ella aun no podía creer que todo eso estuviera allí, fue entonces que vio que el Dryosaurus se hallaba hasta el final del la escaleras– creo que me toca subir– Anne se acerco a una de las escaleras pero al pisar una baldosa del piso el muro tras ella se le fue encima teniendo apenas tiempo para quitarse del medio– ¡¿pero que rayos?!– Anne se acerco a la baldosa y al pisarla vio que accionaba un sistema de trampas– (mejor ando con cuidado, no quiero terminar mal)– al acercarse a las escaleras Anne comenzó a subirlas pero un escalón activo otro mecanismo- ¡oh...rayos!- de repente un rostro de piedra que estaba al final de las escaleras cayo y rodó escaleras abajo– ¡mierda!– Anne bajo escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo para no ser aplastada, apenas pudiendo esquivar la cabeza enorme- eso estuvo cerca.

Anne subió con con mas cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar arriba, pero aun le quedaban dos pisos mas por subir– (debo tratar de no activar mas trampas)– Anne miraba cada baldosa que pisaba para evitar activar algo mas, entonces noto que algunas baldosas eran de un tono de color mas leve que las demás y posiblemente ese era el patrón pero había que comprobarlo, Anne piso una y entonces una pared se vino abajo, pero Anne pudo evitarla con facilidad– (bien ya se que no debo pisarlas)– luego Anne llego a las siguientes escaleras para acceder al siguiente piso y vio que al final de esta no había una cabeza de piedra gigante por lo que posiblemente no había trampa; ella subió lentamente con cuidado y llego al siguiente piso sin problemas- (Bien ya casi).

En el siguiente piso, Anne paso frente a unas columnas y mientras se acercaba el próximo juego de escaleras no vio un hilo delgado y este al romperse hizo que se vinieran abajo las columnas de piedra– (¡DIOS!)– Anne consigue quitarse a segundos de quedar sepultada– (no vi esa, rayos)– ya recuperada del susto Anne llego a la siguiente escalera y vio que esta era mas grande que las otras, por lo que comenzó lentamente a subir, pero ya por la mitad se activo otro mecanismo y otra cabeza de piedra cayo desde unos escalones mas arriba, como se hallaba por la mitad Anne no podía volver, por lo que solo le quedaba subir rápidamente– (vamos, vamos)– en el ultimo instante Anne evito la cabeza ingresando así al ultimo piso.

Ya solo quedaba subir una escalera mas para seguir en terreno seguro- (vamos aquí no debería haber trampas)- Anne se fue directo a las escaleras evitando pisar cualquier baldosa sospechosa y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, al lugar donde había visto al dinosaurio antes. Ya finalmente en la cima Anne contemplo desde ahí las praderas bajas- (¿porque tener tantas trampas para este lugar?)- y frente a ella veía un sistema de montañas indicándole que iba por buen camino pero había algo mas, un grupo de estructuras en ruinas mas adelante.

Anne se acerco a ellas viendo que había desde muros casi derrumbados hasta los cimientos de algunas casas y columnas las cuales seguían en pie, era como si Anne se hubiera transportado a otro lugar- (¿que hará todo esto aquí? ¿quien las construiría?).

" _Los edificios seguían un esquema que apenas pude comprender, marcando la estaciones, el año lunar y el movimiento de las estrellas"_

El lugar despedía un aire de antigüedad y también de decaimiento muy fuerte, los muros de roca hechos completamente a mano, los grabados en algunas paredes que para Anne eran desconocidos por completo, todo era muy distinto a todo lo que ella había visto antes– (es como ver una fotografía de una de esas civilizaciones antiguas de centro y sudamerica, pero esto es en vivo). Anne se acerco a lo que parecía una especie de templo y en su interior había pisos adornados y bien realizados, los muros y los techos estaban igualmente grabados; caminando por ahí ella quedo maravillada con todo lo que la rodeaba– (ojala tuviera una cámara a la mano si no, dudo mucho que alguien me crea)– al lugar le llegaba completamente la luz del sol haciendo un efecto muy bueno en las paredes, pero viendo el lugar Anne noto algo.

Era una gran roca que parecía una sección del techo y justo debajo de ella se hallaban unos restos humanos que habían quedado triturados por esta– (esos restos ¿ que habrá pasado?)– Anne vio que había una sección de techo faltante– (¿habrá activado una trampa o fue un horrible accidente)– en eso también pudo ver un arma no muy lejos de los restos– (¿entonces era uno de los hombres de InGen?)

" _Un grupo experimentado de hombres fuertemente armados y guiados por Muldoon fueron a la montaña a investigar los restos de aquella civilización y a corroborar si un grupo de raptores había hecho su nido en el, solo Dios sabia lo que les aguardaba."_

Anne decidió pasar de lado el cadáver de aquel hombre cuando unos metros y detrás de una pared vio algo que la obligo a esconderse, era una Velociraptor de los que había visto el dia anterior los que parecían unos tigres- (¿están aquí esas... cosas?)- el raptor buscaba que comer entre las murallas de la ciudad en ruinas- (Anne pensó que tendría que combatir a los raptores para escapar, pero con todo lo que había pasado, pensó en una manera mejor de evadir o librarse del raptor, fue entonces que Anne desde su escondite vio que una de las piezas del tajado estaba suelta y un fuerte golpe la derribaría, entonces Anne tomo una arriesgada decisión y fue a tomar el arma del cazador para luego silbar fuertemente; el raptor volteo y vio Anne– ¡¿quieres una parte de mi?!– el raptor rugió y fue a por ella a gran velocidad, Anne de inmediato disparo al tejado y la roca comenzaba a mostrar signos de que se caería– (vamos, vamos)– ya el raptor estaba sobre ella cuando el trozo de muro cayo y aplasto al dinosaurio; cuando el polvo se quito Anne vio que raptor no quedo aplastado sino con su pie atrapado y tratando de liberarse a lo que ella procedió a apuntarle y dispararle hasta matarlo.

Con ese primer raptor caído de inmediato Anne escucho otros sonidos a la distancia por lo que se alejo de ahí hacia otra pared en ruinas y desde ahí pudo ver los restos de otro ser humano el cual seguramente había sido abatido por los raptores– (aquí hubo una masacre, no pienso terminar así)– Anne cruzo un muro y pudo ver un raptor saliendo detrás de otro muro y este al verla se lanzo hacia Anne pero ella saco el arma y comenzó a disparar, el raptor recibió varios disparos pero no cayo y empezó a huir– (¿a donde vas?)– Anne cruzo una pared y viendo cojear al raptor le siguió disparando hasta derribarlo. Después con mas cautela Anne cruzo un arco de piedra terminando en lo que pudo ser una gran casa para luego ver a lo lejos un camino que servia de salida del poblado detrás de un grupo de columnas de piedra.

Si consigo llegar ahí podre escapar– Anne se escondió detrás de un muro, y asomando la cabeza pudo ver a un grupo de tres raptores, devorando una presa, y se trataba del pequeño dinosaurio que Anne había visto antes en la mañana y ahora los raptores se peleaban por sus partes– (no pudo escapar, pobre)– Anne aprovechando que los raptores estaban ocupados con su comida se fue acercando mas a la salida del pueblo y usando las columnas para ocultarse. Ya solo quedaba un obstáculo y era que Anne debía escalar un pequeño terreno para salir de ahí, ella comenzó el ascenso atenta a los raptores, ella no podía usar su mano para disparar ya que la estaba usando para escalar ese monte, ya casi en la cima ella escucho a los predadores chillar, pero al voltear solo los vio discutir por la comida, con un poco mas de esfuerzo Anne alcanzo la cima de la colina y fue ahí que Anne se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-(¿Pero que rayos?)- justo al frente de ella se alzaba una enorme e imponente pirámide de piedra, Anne quedo perpleja tanto que se había olvidado de los raptores– (¿como habrán hecho para construir esto?)– se preguntaba Anne mientras veía los detalles en la piedra– (esto parece de la cultura maya, si eso es, debe de serlo es como las que se hallan en Costa Rica).

" _Conforme íbamos viendo las antiguas ruinas muchas preguntas eran respondidas, pero otras surgían igual: ¿como llegaron hasta aquí? ¿como construyeron estas fantásticas estructuras? ¿como prosperaron? Y finalmente ¿que les hizo desaparecer?"_

Mientras Anne se maravilla con lo que tenia al frente los raptores que ya casi terminaban con su presa de repente se detuvieron y tras comunicarse entre ellos, huyeron del lugar rápidamente, solo algo los podría asustar así. Anne mientras miraba mas la pirámide pero algo la saco de su éxtasis, un sonido de temblores en el suelo y a Anne no le llevo mucho tiempo saber de donde provenian– (no... puede...ser)– Anne observo que de una ruta atrás de la gran pirámide un gran Tyrannosaurus Rex se iba aproximando, Anne de inmediato se escondió en una esquina de la pirámide y desde ahí vio a semejante bestia, era muy grande mucho mas que el que había visto luchar con el Spinosaurus, pero era muy distinto: su cuerpo tenia una coloración distinta a los otros T-rex que había visto Anne antes, estos eran de un tono verde con manchas marrones o cafés con manchas oscuras; pero el aspecto de este era de color rojo-anaranjado con manchas negras, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, seguramente por las peleas con otros grandes depredadores o con sus presas, era sin dudas un gran depredador muy imponente un... T-rex Alfa.

El gran animal obstruía la única salida a la montaña y a Anne le tocaba pensar en la mejor forma de deshacerse de semejante mole, tenia la ametralladora a mitad de carga, el rifle a mitad de carga y el rifle de balas toxica con una sola bala pero no podía ir de frente contra el, si hacerlo contra a los raptores ya era un riesgo letal contra un T-rex era suicidio, si iba hacerlo debía atacar de forma estratégica, fue entonces que vio la pirámide– (desde ahí puede ser)– Anne la sube lo mas rápido que puede hasta la sima, desde ahí se podía ver todo incluyendo al temido T-rex.

–(Bien preparate Anne)– Anne saca de la mochila el rifle con balas toxicas esperando que eso lo acabe de una como a los otros, esta preparo el arma, cargó y disparó, la bala viaja certeramente y da en el cuello del T-rex; este ruge de dolor– ¡si, le he dado!– el T-rex se agita y entonces mira de donde vino el disparo y ve a Anne– ¡mierda!– el T-rex empieza a rodear la pirámide para intentar alcanzar Anne; y hasta incluso apoya una de sus patas en las escaleras para llegar arriba pero le era imposible, pero dejaba a Anne sin posibilidad de escapar– (¿y ahora como bajo?)–Anne empezó a disparar al animal con la segunda arma que tenia la mini-ametralladora el T-rex recibió varios impacto pero estos apenas le hacían algo de daño.

¡Necesito pensar en otra cosa pero ya!– Anne ya casi se quedaba sin munición y entonces que vio el templo donde los raptores estaban comiendo a su presa antes– (desde ahí podría lograr algo, pero primero debo averiguar como bajar de aquí)– en eso vio una cabeza gigante de piedra– (eso me da una idea)– Anne se acerca y comprueba que la escultura estaba suelta y con el mayor de sus esfuerzos fue moviéndola de su posición en la que estaba y la tiro por las escaleras- !Comete esta!- el T-rex recibe de lleno el golpe en la cabeza cosa que lo dejo bien atontado, aunque con su gran y maciza cabeza algo del golpe amortiguo, pero le dio tiempo a Anne de bajar rápido por las escaleras.

Al T-rex con todo y el golpe se recupera rápido y de nuevo va tras Anne, ella corre con todo lo que tiene por la bajada y cruza las columnas para llegar al templo, el T-rex igual aunque se lleva las columnas por el medio, Anne por fortuna alcanza el templo con techo bajo y el T-rex no puede llegar a ella– (bien desde aquí, si estoy a salvo)– Anne saca su arma y comienza a disparar contra él pero nota que no le quedan muchas balas– (¡carajo! Debe haber otra forma)– el T-rex ya molesto, comienza a golpear el templo con su cuerpo sacudiéndolo todo adentro, Anne siente que el techo se le vendrá encima en cualquier momento y se aleja hacia un costado del templo pero ve que esta queda al borde de un desfiladero el cual no era muy estable, y a Anne le llegó una idea– (espero que funcione).

Saliendo por ese costado Anne atrajo al T-rex– ¡oye por aquí!– Anne le grita al animal llamando su atención– ¡por aquí!– Anne se introduce de nuevo al templo para no ser atrapa por el animal, este va al costado donde Anne quería y trata de alcanzarla desde ahí– (ahí te quería yo)– Anne abre fuego con lo poco que le quedaba de munición pero esta vez simplemente para hacer enojar al animal. El T-rex vuelve a golpear el templo y al hacerlo el desfiladero y parte del templo se vienen abajo en un deslizamiento por lo que Anne huye antes de quedar aplastada.

Al Tyrannosaurus se le viene encima no solo parte del templo sino que ademas resbala por la falda del monte chocando con rocas y arboles por el camino hacía abajo mientras emitía varios rugidos; Anne aprovecha esto y corrió sin mirar atrás hacia a la zona de la pirámide para escapar por donde vio llegar al T-rex. Esta comienza la escalada viendo por ultima vez toda aquella ciudad en ruinas– (no, nunca me hubieran creído ni con foto vamos)– en el fondo del acantilado el T-rex yacía inerte, pero pronto se ve como su respiración se estabiliza y uno de sus ojos se abre, gravemente herido este era incapaz de moverse, emitiendo sonidos de dolor el animal trataba de levantarse pero era inútil, aunque pronto estos seria escuchados por un grupo de pequeños predadores entre Velociraptores, Compys y Dilophosaurus, todos ven como el gran gigante agoniza y estos se acercan, aunque el animal estaba herido aun era capaz de matar a uno si se acercaba demasiado por lo que los predadores solo debían esperar, tarde o temprano el rey caería.

Anne seguía subiendo todo el trayecto de la montaña, pero ya casi en la cima Anne escuchó el rugido del T-rex ya en la distancia, ella solo apresura el paso hasta llegar a un nuevo obstáculo un puente de piedra que no parecía muy seguro– (no hay de otra verdad...)– Anne comienza a cruzarlo lentamente aunque a cada paso que da el puente crujía y pareciera a punto de colapsar– (con cuidado...con cuidado)– Anne pasa la mitad del puente y en eso siente algo que vibra– ¡¿Que?!...– Anne mira atrás y ve como el puente comienza a venirse abajo de a poco; Anne comenzó a correr sin importarle nada y llego al otro lado justo a tiempo antes de caer al vació– eso... estuvo cerca– ya con eso Anne se encontraba en el sistema montañoso de la isla Sorna un paso mas cerca de su objetivo.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18: El ascenso**_

Anne estaba cada vez mas cerca al Monte Wattson, pero le preocupaba su seguridad ya que iba totalmente indefensa ante el ataque de cualquier dinosaurio– (Dios espero que me den un descanso y mas después de lo de antes)– tras andar un rato por aquellos parajes montañosos Anne llego a un lugar totalmente distinto y que no había visto antes, ella veía toda una pradera llena de arboles a los pies de la montaña donde se observaban manadas de dinosaurios de pico de pato y dinosaurios de cabeza abovedada (hadrosaurios y pachycephalosaurios respectivamente) también a varios sauropodos desplazándose en grupo.

Desde ahí ella podía ver todo y le daba una cierta ventaja visual, continuando su camino vio aun mas estructuras de piedra como las que había visto donde la pirámide pero estas eran solo unos cuanto muros de piedra y cimientos que seguramente hacia tiempo que se derrumbaron– (veo que aquí también construyeron, creo que nunca imaginaron que su isla seria ocupada por lagartos gigantes)– ella en todo el centro vio una gran figura de piedra que se asemejaba a las estatuas halladas en fuentes de agua– (aunque esto no tiene pinta de ser una fuente)– pero algo mas llamo la atención de Anne, era en un rifle de asalto muy potente que quizás le perteneció a un cazador- vaya suerte para mi... umm?- y no muy lejos vio un revolver– y mas armas, me serán de utilidad– ella vio que no había mas nada de utilidad en el sitio por lo que siguió hasta llegar al borde de la ladera de la montaña y pudo ver algo entre los arboles, era un grupo de raptores de montaña en plena caza y asechaban a los hadrosaurios– (no me han visto mejor que siga así)– pero en eso Anne escucho un sonido a sus espaldas y al voltear vio un raptor en las paredes de piedra que de inmediato se lanzó contra ella– ¡Mierda!– Anne no lo pensó dos veces y salto por la ladera deslizándose hacia abajo.

Una vez al pie de la montaña Anne vio como el raptor comenzaba a bajar e ir tras ella por lo que de inmediato saco el rifle y disparó consiguiendo acertarle al animal y asiéndolo caer por la ladera y asegurando su muerte por los fuertes golpes– (genial, espero que los otros no escucharan)– Anne vio que subir por la ladera de nuevo tardaría mucho por lo que decidió seguir por la base de la montaña y ver como subir de nuevo mas adelante. La pradera poco a poco se volvía un leve bosque y de nuevo una pradera dándole a Anne la oportunidad de avistar el peligro, pero ala vez que el peligro también pudiese verla a ella; en la distancia Anne escucho unos fuertes golpes cosa que no había oído antes y al acercarse al lugar vio que eran unos pequeños Stegoceras dinosaurios de cabeza de domo dándose de cabezazos– (no les dará jaqueca luego)– Anne paso justo a su lado y estos ni le prestaron atención, Anne continuo atravesando el bosque hasta que finalmente fue dejando a los arboles atrás y se topo con unas grandes rocas las cuales obstruían su camino.

Anne miro a su alrededor y pensó rápido en una solución– (si subo a esa colina y salto las rocas, podre pasar)– Anne así lo hizo y se monto encima de una roca, pero justo en ese momento pudo ver a los Stegoceras huir en su dirección (¿porque huyen?)– y se trataba de tres raptores que los cazaban–(los llevan directo hacia mi)– Anne se bajo de la roca pudiendo cruzar; una vez del otro lado vio que al frente se hallaba una subida que la ayudaría a volver a la montaña– (mi ruta de escape)– Anne se dirigió de inmediato para halla. Mientras los Stegoceras seguían siendo perseguidos por los raptores, estos ya habían conseguido pasar las rocas que obstaculizaban el camino y habían tomado un camino distinto al de Anne, los raptores habiendo conseguido pasar igual que sus presas procedieron a ir tras ellos pero estos detuvieron su persecución de los herbívoros y al ver un presa mas atractiva subiendo la montaña ; Anne.

Anne en su ascenso escucho a los raptores tras ella y decidió subir mas rápido, aunque sabia que no les ganaría por lo que sacó su arma lista para pelear– ¡No caeré sin pelear!– ella abrió fuego contra los predadores cosa que los hizo retroceder y dispersarse un poco, ese breve momento Anne lo aprovecho para continuar su huida pudiendo ver a lo lejos un puente de piedra como el que tuvo que cruzar antes en la pirámide, el cual cruzaba sobre un abismo en la montaña– (debe ser broma verdad)– ella volvió a oír a los raptores atrás así que olvidándose de eso ella comenzó a cruzar;– a medio camino volvió a abrir fuego–¡No me detendrán!– y en el proceso logro darle a un raptor matándolo de inmediato– ¡Si!– Anne terminó de cruzar el puente y vio que el camino seguía por un lado de la montaña pero debía cruzar otro puente y este era de madera y ademas estaba partido al medio.

–¡Vamos por favor!–decía con algo de frustración, entonces ella se dirigió al puente y sin pensarlo lo salto de una sola vez aun con el riesgo de caer, ahora podía seguir pero antes debía encargarse de los raptores ya que estos podían ir tras ella, Anne preparo su arma y apenas los raptores se dirigían hacia ella les disparo varias veces derribando a uno y dejando gravemente herido al otro el cual se batió en retirada– ¡si eso huye!...Dios mio– Anne guardo su arma y continuo. Continuando su camino por el borde del risco Anne consiguió subir a lo mas alto y pudo ver a lo lejos por fin su objetivo la base del Monte Wattson y mas importante aún, lo que seria su ascenso para llegar a la cima de este.

En la base de la montaña se hallaban un grupo de monolitos con grabados escritos y todo tipo de figuras, Anne no tardo mucho en llegar y verlas de cerca– (Guau...)– dijo asombra–(se ven como enormes piezas de domino)– y justo tras ellas podía ver un camino zigzagueante en dirección a la cima de la montaña– (es aquí, ahora no nunca)– Anne se imagino que podría haber peligros mientra hiciera su ascenso por la montaña pero era su ultima esperanza ya que en lo mas alto el comunicador de satélites la esperaba.

Anne con algo de curiosidad paso su mano por las piezas de piedra– (que detalles mas grandiosos)– en eso ella sintió un zumbido por su rostro y vio que era un mosquito– vamos...vete– pero este seguía revoloteando alrededor de Anne– ya déjame en paz– el mosquito se pozo en una de las estructuras en forma de domino– ahora vas a ver– Anne manoteo al mosquito con fuerza contra la roca– ¡ah! Te dije que te iba a...– pero en eso se escucho un sonido y Anne al ver la lamina de piedra vio que se inclinaba mas y mas– ¡no,no,no,no!- pero ya era tarde, la lamina choco con la que estaba detrás y esto inicio un efecto domino con otras cinco piezas hasta que todas cayeron; tras que el polvo se levantara, Anne pudo ver lo que había hecho– (... menos mal que no hay nadie cerca)– ella algo avergonzada se fue rápido en dirección a la montaña.

Ya al principio de la subida Anne pudo ver lo que parecían unas cajas de InGen aun lado de la entrada y detrás de estas un par de escopetas de caza– (vaya para mi fortuna)– ella vio que al rifle no le que daba mucha munición y suponiendo que este ascenso no iba a ser nada fácil ella pensó en prevenir que lamentar, así que tomo las dos armas una la guardo en su mochila y la otra la llevaba en la mano– (bien aquí voy)– Anne comenzó el ascenso la cima, no iba a ser fácil, el camino era escabroso y Anne no tenia mucha experiencia subiendo montañas– (espero no sufrir de vértigo)– aunque algo mas peligroso que el vértigo eran los peligrosos raptores cuyo nido era precisamente esta montaña. Anne solo había subido unos cuantos metros cuando escucho los sonidos característicos de los raptores y pudo ver que mas arriba había dos raptores acechando–(bien menos mal que recargue)– Anne preparo el arma y siguió subiendo solo para toparse mas arriba con los predadores, sin ningún tipo de cubierta y uno de los raptores corrió hacia ella, Anne procedió a disparar y consiguió herir de gravedad al animal carnívoro y cuando estuvo en el piso ella le dio un disparo en toda la cabeza dejando un baño de sangre en todo el lugar; el otro raptor fue hacia Anne y se le hecho encima, ella apenas si pudo esquivarlo y le disparo igual dejando muerto a su atacante.

–(Dos menos... quien sabe cuantos quedan)– decía Anne cansada viendo a los primeros raptores que mato en el Monte Wattson, ella continuo ascendiendo mas y cada vez mas alto cuando se topo con una roca en medio del camino saltarla no seria ningún problema, pero había otro problema Anne nuevamente escucho el sonido de los raptores tras ellas y al asomarse pudo ver a dos de ellos– (¿rayos como hago?)– en eso sintió que estaba sentada sobre algo y vio que eran piedras mas pequeñas y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea; tomando un puñado de ellas las arrojo por encima de la roca y en dirección de los raptores estos al sentirlas se exaltaron un poco ya que no sabían de donde venían y trataban de saber de donde, Anne escondida tomo otro puñado y las arrojo otra vez, los raptores viendo de donde venían se acercaron a la roca y saltaron por encima de ella, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrar a Anne con la escopeta en mano mas que lista- ¡sorpresa infelices!- en el aire se escucharon cuatro disparos rompiendo el silencio de la montaña y la imagen cambio a Anne de pie con los raptores muertos a sus pies ella desecho una de las escopetas ya que toda su munición se había agotado en la trifulca y ahora solo contaba con la otra escopeta para defenderse.

Saltando por encima de la roca que le sirvió de escudo Anne continuo subiendo y ya las praderas y los bosque de mas abajo lucían cada vez mas pequeñas y lejanas, el viento pasaba suavemente por su cabello emitiendo su característico silbido en su oreja, pero a pesar de todo Anne ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio debido no solo a la escalada sino también a los combates con los raptores, la posición en la que se encontraba el sol en ese momento le indicaban a Anne que era casi el medio dia y aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, mas arriba Anne se topo con varias rocas obstruyendo su camino como antes; así que solo decidió pasar por encima de ellas, para poder seguir adelante, una en una las fue saltando hasta la ultima– (menos mal que voy a un gimnasio todos los días)- se decía Anne quien ya se hallaba sudando en ese momento, tomando un pequeño respiro Anne saco del interior de su mochila una botella con agua para refrescarse.

Unos metros mas arriba Anne podía escuchar a varias aves sobrevolando la cima de la montaña y mientras las veía Anne pudo notar un grupo de cajas en una sección alta de la ladera– (¿como habrán llegado hasta ahí?)– Anne miro que las cajas se hallaban en una posición como si estuvieran a punto de caer– (seguramente cayeron de mas arriba ¿que habrá dentro?)– la curiosidad de Anne podía jugarle una mala pasada ya que la única forma de bajar las cajas era disparándoles con su única arma disponible, su escopeta– (eso podría atraer a compañía no deseada... y letal)– pero Anne sentía que algo útil podría estar ahí así que apunto con su arma y como una campeona de tiro al pichón disparo y dio en el blanco; las cajas cayeron y se hicieron pedazos– (vaya espero que nada de lo de adentro este roto)– ella se acerco y vio que eran armas y varias cajas pequeñas y amarillas con el símbolo de una bomba pintada como las que Anne había visto al llegar a la montaña y adentro había granadas– (no se si llevármelas)– Anne dudo igual que la otra vez pero esta vez se decidió tomo tres granadas pequeñas y las guardo con sumo cuidado en un bolsillo aparte en la mochila.

Ya equipada con una nueva arma, un rifle de asalto y con granadas de mano disponibles Anne siguió su camino, le sorprendió no haber visto raptores en un buen rato cosa que no la tranquilizaba del todo pues podrían estarle preparando una emboscada mas adelante; cada vez mas y mas arriba Anne veía los montes y los cerros de abajo muy lejanos y eso le daba algo de vértigo– (mi problema no era volar... son las alturas... y no tengo la medicina, bueno que de poco me sirvió en el avión)– en eso escucho varios chillidos viniendo de arriba y al mirar vio a dos raptores viendo a ella bajando por la falda de la montaña– (a ellos de verdad no les gusta verme por aquí ¿verdad?)– ella apunto con su arma y disparo y alcanzo darle de lleno a uno que estaba ya por bajar, al otro le disparo pero las balas no dieron en el blanco aunque si lograron desestabilizarlo y hacerlo tropezar cayendo muy mal al lugar donde estaba Anne; ahí el animal trato de incorporarse pero Anne no le dio la oportunidad y acabo con el– (vaya que estaban desesperados si se lanzaron así por la montaña).

Ya cada vez mas arriba el camino se hacía cada vez mas estrecho y Anne trataba de no resbalar ya que ese error podría ser fatal, mas alto por encima de su cabeza Anne pudo ver algo grande asomándose por el borde de la montaña– (eso... no parece un dinosaurio)– fue que mientras subía Anne vio que se trataba del esqueleto oxidado de un automóvil Anne, se sorprendió al verlo tan arriba de la montaña– (¿como demonios dejaron esto aquí?)– era tal el oxido que no podía leer bien si había algún símbolo o marca, pero Anne estaba segura que este auto era de InGen, y mas alla del automóvil Anne diviso un puente de metal que cruzaba un barranco, dejando de ver el auto Anne se dirigió al puente y una vez allí ella se sujeto de los barandales mientras repetía– (no mires abajo... no mires abajo... no mires abajo...)– ella solo tenia la mirada fija en el camino y no en el abismo de abajo.

" _Octubre de 1996 la junta directiva decidió por votación quitar a InGen Corporation de mis manos, mi sobrino envía a su equipo."_

Anne aun nerviosa termino de cruzar el puente y respiró profundamente– (no creo que vaya acostumbrarme a esto)– ella siguió andando y se topo con una especie de monte que había que trepar para llegar al otro lado, ella guardo las armas en la mochila y comenzó a escalar esa parte del trayecto.

" _Seguro que has oído el resto de la historia, en los noticieros de televisión o en la prensa amarillista."_

Casi sin ningún esfuerzo Anne llego hasta al otro lado de aquella escalada– (comparado con lo que hago en el gimnasio esto es un paseo)– pero al mirar frente a ella se dio cuenta de otra escalada que había que hacer– (bueno, hora de poner en acción estos músculos de nuevo).

" _En 1989 el parque estaba casi completo nuestros inversionistas pidieron la aprobación en el sitio, yo estúpidamente, como quedo demostrado creí que estábamos listos."_

Tras aquella segunda escalada ya la cima estaba a un parpadeo de distancia Anne no sabia cuanto le tomo en subir todo el trayecto pero sentía que habían sido solo minutos y al mirar por el borde del risco esta pudo ver toda la isla y sus alrededores– (de seguro que se ve a Costa Rica desde aquí o Panamá)– al mirar en la dirección de adelante ella pudo notar algo extraño una especie de camino y pudo ver varios equipos desde cajas, armas, vehículos oxidados y mas alla un camión con varias cajas en la parte trasera–(seguramente yo subí por vía turística con riesgo ¿no?)– fue al acercarse a la cajas que estaban apiladas que vio una gran y potente ametralladora de nivel de combate militar; ella se le quedo viendo y la empuño con la mano viendo que era bastante pesado y no maniobraba muy bien, pero el poder de fuego debería de ser asombroso.

–(Dios miren esta cosa, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, pareciera que no...)- en eso Anne sintió un mal presentimiento y pudo ver a dos raptores pasando al lado del camión y al divisarla fueron hacia ella– (parece que esta sera mi única oportunidad de probar esta cosa)– Anne puso su mano en la empuñadura y al jalar del gatillo el arma empezó a disparar, pero de manera que Anne no podía controlarla apuntando a todos lados menos hacía los raptores– (es muy difícil)– Anne vio que los raptores se escondían tras las cajas y reanudaron en su persecución– (vamos Anne concentrate, llegaste muy lejos)–Anne apunto bien , respiro hondo y disparo... el sonido del arma era muy fuerte, estrepitoso y la potencia como podrán imaginarse muy potente como ya se dijo los cuerpos de carne y huesos de los raptores no pudieron resistir semejante balacera y recibiendo múltiples disparos y cayendo ambos sin vida, el arma estaba echando humo por el cañón y Anne ya mas aliviada se paso la mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor– eso... fue... ¡endemoniadamente intenso!– grito Anne con un entusiasmo que la llenaba de esperanza y emoción.

Ella camino por el camino en dirección al camión y vio que este llevaba ahí un buen rato tanto que las llantas se habían desecho, el tiempo pasaba cada ves mas y mas, pero Anne estaba segura que no pasaría ni un dia mas en esa isla, su destino estaba cada vez mas cerca.

" _La catástrofe del 27 de agosto de 1993 aun es bien conocida, las consecuencias legales fueron como puedes imaginar mas bien extensas."_

Pudiendo ver prácticamente nada desde aquella altura debido a la neblina y a las nubes apenas si se distinguían a los dinosaurios que ya parecían hormigas, mas adelante otro puente se hallaba frente a Anne y una vez mas tendría que enfrentar su miedo Anne, aunque y después de de los de antes eso era un juego de niños- (después de esto, podría practicar alpinismo, hacer salto base o practicar paracaidismo)- ella estaba tan en su mundo que tropezó un poco- (mejor estoy despierta o no podre ni llegar a la cima de esta montaña).

" _3 de octubre de 1993, estoy sentado en un banco de madera en una sala de espera en Washintong D.C, un panel gubernamental me llamo para dar mi declaración. Cuando se leyó mi nombre la sala de cesiones quedo en silencio... camine hacia el estrado me habían convocado a testificar pero no tenia explicaciones claras para dar."_

Mas caminata y mas ascendía Anne por aquella montaña tanto que ya su aliento se notaba al exhalar fuertemente– (cuanto falta, ya me estoy agotando y ya solo me queda una botella de agua)– mas al frente Anne pudo notar que en el camino se encontraba un raptor y un remolque al borde del abismo, Anne preparo su arma y fue en dirección al raptor no había lugar donde esconderse así que solo quedaba disparar, el animal se volteo vio a Anne pero esta ya tenia su arma lista cargada así que solo disparo a discreción y si bien al raptor trato de esquivar, de nada le sirvió cayendo muerto tras recibir tres disparos directos.

" _Me entregue a la extraña y solitaria disciplina de la bolsa de valores, estrategias de inversión y ganancias, me mantuve apartado, el dueño de mundos perdidos de hacia cien millones de años."_

Ahora Anne se acerca al remolque que era muy parecido a los de los muelles y atrás de el vio los restos de lo que era un puente para cruzar el abismo– (fantástico, ¿ahora que haré?)- Anne pensó para ver como podía llegar al otro lado, obviamente saltando no lo iba a lograr y fue entonces que podría usar el remolque– (como en los muelles cuando me perseguían esos raptores)– ella vio que una buena parte del remolque estaba al borde y si saltaba desde ahí podría conseguirlo, pero este se vendría abajo apenas sintiera su peso, por lo que era una solo oportunidad la que tenia; usando unas cajas Anne subió al techo del remolque vio que la distancia a saltar era mucha aunque trato de no darle mucha importancia– (vamos, vamos)– ella respiraba y meditaba ya que sabia muy bien la situación– (debo lograrlo, lo he hecho antes y lo volveré hacer)– se decía a si misma al mismo tiempo que trataba de no mirar hacia abajo.

–(Muy bien a la una... a las dos... y a las... ¡tres!)– Anne corrió a toda velocidad y ya en la zona del remolque expuesto este comenzó a inclinarse pero Anne se impulsa usando sus piernas y por centímetros logra llegar al otro lado– (DIOS... lo... lo... LOGRE)- atrás de ella el remolque se vino abajo por el barranco haciéndose pedazos. Ya superada esa prueba a Anne nada mas le faltaba por terminar una, llegar a la cima y eso también tenia buen aspecto ya que mas al frente pudo ver lo que parecía un elevador– (con eso podre llegar por fin)– Anne se acerco y vio unos controles bastante sencillos que indicaban al elevador si subir o bajar por medio de palancas– (a ver si oprimo esto...)– Anne jalo la palanca para abajo y el aparato milagrosamente funciono y comenzó a bajar– (bien genial)– pero entonces Anne noto algo el elevador operaba por medio de esa palanca y otra un poco mas alejada y al dejar de moverla hacia arriba o hacia abajo esta se movía al medio deteniendo el aparato, así que se necesitaban dos personas para operarlo o hallar la forma de oprimir el botón a distancia, Anne pensó y fue que vio unas maderas apoyadas en uno de los rieles del elevador pero que quedaba en dirección al uno de los paneles de control– (si no lo oprimo yo...)– Anne saco su arma y apuntando a la madera disparó logrando derribarla sobre la palanca, esta por fortuna dio en para subir el elevador y este comenzó a subir con Anne abordo– (bien y aquí vamos ya casi acabaremos con esta pesadilla).

" _Mi trabajo quedo donde lo deje, si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente valiente e inteligente como para tomarlo en sus manos, girar las llaves del tiempo y talvez dar comienzo a un nuevo imperio."_

 ** _Nota: Solo dos capítulos mas para el gran final, así que permanezcan atentos._**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo 19: Rescate o muerte**_

El elevador llego a la parte superior y el primer vistazo que tuvo Anne de la cima fueron unos enormes aerogeneradores o molinos de viento que proveían energía eólica, eran unos nueve y atrás de ellos se hallaban varios edificios pequeños donde seguramente dentro se almacenaba la energía obtenida; lo único que no estaba del todo bien era el hecho que estaban quietos y nos se movían con el viento, como si estuvieran descompuestos– (esos molinos, deberían de estarse moviendo ¿no? De seguro no sirven por la falta de mantenimiento)– Anne se acerco al lugar viendo pudiendo ver mas de cerca los molinos y lo enormes que eran– (en este lugar debe de hallarse el sistema de comunicación satelital que necesito, espero que aun funcione)– Anne giro en la esquina de uno de aquellos edificios y al hacerlo se devolvió de inmediato– ¡rayos y mas rayos!– decía Anne agitada en voz baja, ya que había visto un Velociraptor y de seguro que los otros no estarían muy lejos– (tengo que moverme con cuidado)– Anne por fortuna tenia su arma en la mano y estaba lista, pero no sabia con exactitud cuantos raptores había en la zona y podría meterse en una situación muy peliaguda por lo que opto por el sigilo.

Usando los molinos y los edificios de tapadera, trataba de no avisar a los raptores de su presencia y estando en ello pudo ver un par mas de raptores que se hallaban patrullando en la zona, seria peligroso pero si los evitaba podría acceder a dos edificios mas grandes que se hallaban hasta atrás de los molinos, eran los únicos en el lugar.

– (En uno de esos dos debe de estar el sistema de comunicación que necesito, debo entrar a como de lugar)– Anne se escondió en otro molino, pero la presencia de los raptores la ponía nerviosa; ella rápidamente se escondió detrás de otro muro estando cada vez mas cerca– un poco mas– finalmente Anne se acerca y pudo llegar detrás de uno de los edificios y fue entonces que vio a uno de los raptores cerca de la puerta– (debo distraerlo de algún modo, ahora pelear no es la primera opción)– ella toma una piedra del suelo y recordando lo buena que había sido esta táctica en el pasado la arrojo con fuerza en un muro lejano, esto no solo llamo la atención de este raptor, sino de los otros que se alejaron lo suficiente.

– (¡Si ahora es mi oportunidad!)– Anne se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla pero se llevo una sorpresa muy desagradable– (no...no...¡no!, ¡esta cerrada maldita sea!)- era como un balde de agua fría- (¡ahora esto no puede estarme pasando!) Anne trataba de abrir a golpes la puerta, en eso los raptores se alertaron y cuando voltearon vieron a una enojada Anne, ella volteo y les devolvió la mirada poniéndose algo pálida.

–Maldita...sea– Anne vio la otra puerta del otro edificio y con una explosión de velocidad tanto ella como los raptores corrieron cada quien a su objetivo; Anne alcanzo la puerta primero logrando abrirla y entrando para luego cerrarla con seguro, los raptores trataban de forzar la entrada y mientras Anne miraba que había adentro de la habitación que le pudiera servir, pudiendo ver que solo había unos estantes de metal, un escritorio vació y una silla, nada mas– (pero...¡debería haber un equipo de radio aquí!)– pero no lo había, Anne empezó a sentirse en un callejón sin salida, con los raptores tratando de derrumbar la puerta, sin la radio y atrapada a Anne solo le quedaba esperar a la muerte ahí.

Aun cabizbaja, Anne no se reponía de verse atrapada como una rata– (¿esto va a terminar así de verdad? ¿Atrapada y sin salida?)– no parecía haber nada que ella pudiera hacer era un edificio pequeño con una sola entrada la cual estaba siendo forzada de a poco, pero Anne no podía morir, ella sentía que aun no era su hora– ¡Vamos, Anne levantate!– Anne se abofeteo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados fue que vio en el techo un traga luz pero que estaba muy alto para alcanzarlo de un salto por lo que Anne debía pensar rápido en una solución.

Los raptores ya empezaban a romper los soportes de la puerta; Anne tomo uno de los estantes lo tiro al piso y lo empujo a la puerta para retrasar a los raptores un poco mas, luego tomo el escritorio y lo puso en medio del cuarto para después poner la silla encima, subirse en ella y alcanzar el traga luz de un salto quedando en el borde con sus brazos algo adoloridos; antes de subir pateo la silla para evitar que los raptores la siguieran– (bien, eso estuvo cerca)– en el techo Anne pudo ver que el otro complejo tenia un traga luz igualmente abierto–genial, perfecto–Anne corrió por el tejado que conectaba ambos edificios y vio como los raptores entraban por fin a donde ella había estado minutos antes, Anne se alegraba de haber sido inteligente y rápida al actuar para escapar de ahí,

Ya sobre el otro edificio ella entro por el traga luz y vio que era un cuarto muy distinto, lleno de bancos de datos y sobre una mesa se hallaba el objeto que le hacia falta– (el equipo de comunicación)– era una radio sencilla pero parecía funcional, en la pared del edificio se hallaba un botón que decía "Oprima el botón para activar el Beacon"– ¡si por fin!– Anne presiono el botón y de inmediato sonó una alarma en el lugar– ¿pero que pasa?– en eso la radio se encendió y empezó a generar sonido como de estática pero que se iba transformando en palabras.

– ¡¿Ah...hola?!– dijo Anne tomando el micrófono de la radio y espero una respuesta- ¡hola! ¿hay alguien que me este escuchando? ¡Necesito ayuda!- en eso se escucho una voz del otro lado.

– Este es el canal de emergencia de la armada de los estados unidos- dijo la voz en el aparato- identifíquese o deje el canal.

– Ahh... quiero decir si, si aquí estoy ¡estoy en el sitio B!- explico Anne.

– Si claro que si, esto nos pasa muy a menudo- el hombre no parecía creerle a Anne– (señorita por favor despeje el canal o...

– ¡No!, ¡No estoy bromeando, estoy en el sitio B la reserva de los dinosaurios, por el amor de Dios! –Anne trataba que le creyeran.

– Tenga en cuenta que estamos triangulando su posición y que transmitir en esta frecuencia es una violación de...– en eso alguien mas interrumpió al hombre al otro lado de la frecuencia.

– Señor, esta comunicación viene de la cima del Monte Wattson– confirmando la posición de Anne

–¡OH! Disculpe señorita tenga paciencia, ¿esta en una situación de peligro inmediato?

–No no, estoy bien, estoy bien pero sáquenme de aca lo antes posible– suplicaba Anne.

–Mantenga su posición, tenemos gente en la zona van a llegar en helicóptero– esas palabras emocionaban a Anne.

–¡Gracias! Quiero decir, entendido... cambio y fuera– el canal de la radio se cerro y ya Anne estaba segura que iban a ir a rescatarla, de la emoción sintió que iba a romper a llorar, pero no había tiempo ya primero tendría que escapar de los tres raptores de afuera– (¡diablos! ¿porque no les dije que viniesen armados?– Anne se dirigió a una pequeña ventana y pudo verlos salir del otro edificio aun buscándola– (tengo que deshacerme de ellos antes de que lleguen los equipos de rescate ¡en verdad desearía hacerlos volar...!)– en eso Anne recordó lo que tenia en su bolso– claro...– ella busco en uno de los bolsillo y saco una granada de mano de las que obtuvo durante su ascenso en el monte Wattson.

Pero antes Anne tenia que hallar la forma de continuar, y fue entonces que pudo ver unas escaleras que llevaba mas arriba a la montaña y seguía un camino hasta un puesto en lo mas alto– (ahí debe de ser donde me buscaran, y no tengo todo el dia)– Anne trazo un plan y lo puso en marcha como siempre lo hizo, ella destrabo la puerta y la abrió un poco pudiendo ver las raptores, entonces ella tomo la granada le quito el seguro y la arrojo contra una columna el sonido atrajo de inmediato a los raptores a ver que lo había generado mientras que Anne se cubrió de lo que iba a pasar ahora, los tres raptores se acercaron a inspeccionar el objeto sin imaginar si quiera lo siguiente.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó por el lugar mientras Anne se cubría la cabeza, tras que todo pasara ella abrió la puerta viendo que la granda había matado a los tres Velociraptores de una sola vez– (por Dios... son potentes estas cosas, menos mal que las tome )– ella salio del lugar y se dirigió rápido hacia las escaleras. A medida que las fue subiendo vio que había mas escaleras de metal que la guiaban hasta la plataforma de la cima y era probable que hubiese raptores por el camino así que ella preparo su arma para lo que sea, ella se dirigió a la siguiente y de repente de la nada un raptor apareció de detrás de una roca dispuesto a atraparla.

Anne no se detuvo y al llegar a la escalera, comenzó a disparar su arma contra el raptor, este trato de esquivarlos pero recibió varios balazos, Anne al verlo herido en el suelo pensó en terminarlo pero sabia que la ayuda podría venir en cualquier momento a si que subió la escalera y siguió corriendo sin parar, mientras el raptor empezó a chillar emitiendo un llamado de auxilio que fue escuchado por todos los raptores de la zona, Anne también lo escucho– (Mierda, debo darme prisa)– la plataforma estaba a unos 100 metros de donde estaba Anne y si quería llegar debía ser mas rápida.

De las laderas de la montaña salieron varios raptores y estos fueron tras Anne, ella al verlos empezó a dispararles a todos– ¡Muéranse!– Anne alcanzo otro juego de escaleras y empezó a subirlo mientras les disparaba pero pronto noto que el arma se había quedado sin municiones– ¡Mierda!– la otra arma que tenia estaba en su mochila pero no podía pararse a buscarla, los raptores subieron la escalera y continuaron en su persecución de su victima.

Cada vez mas cerca Anne tenia que cruzar un puente de metal para alcanzar la plataforma, ella lo hizo sin pensarlo la emoción que sentía era mayor que el miedo que sentía por los raptores, viendo un poco de distancia entre ella y ellos Anne busco otra granada en su mochila y tras quitarle el seguro lo arrojo al puente– ¡Cómanse esto!– Anne tomo su mochila y corrió los feroces animales cruzaban el puente cuando la granada detono, el puente se salio de sus soportes y se vino abajo con todo y los raptores. Anne alcanzo unas escaleras grandes de forma serpentante que daba a la plataforma superior– (bien ya casi llego)– ella volteo para atrás solo para ver a un gran precipicio y un numero reducido de raptores el otro lado– hasta nunca– ella bajo por unas escaleras para luego comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

" _En pocas semanas después de haber desembarcado, fuimos a la cima para instalar un primitivo enlace para satélites,fuimos en un helicóptero los jóvenes técnicos debieron luchar contra el viento para instalar los equipos de enlace de alta velocidad,lo mejor de lo mejor; si lográbamos nuestros objetivos la tecnología de InGen pasaría a la historia, planeábamos controlar el poder del tiempo sobre la vida y el poder de extinguir y eliminar, esto cambiaria por completo nuestras vidas tan profunda e irrevocablemente como la bomba atómica."_

Tras subir todo el trayecto de aquellas escaleras Anne llego hasta lo mas alto del monte Wattson pero esta vez si lo mas alto, frente a ella había un recinto metálico solo debía entrar a ahí, ella se paro un momento y volteo a ver todo, las llanuras ya no se podían ver, los molinos parecían algo mas pequeños también– (hora de decir adiós a esta trampa)– Anne entro al recinto dentro había una gran antena satelital, varios barriles negros que no sabia que contenían y cuatro pequeños almacenes en forma de bloque que Anne desconocía para que servían y no le interesaba, solo quería alcanzar el helipuerto que sabia que el helicóptero usaría– (ya deben estar por llegar ¿donde estará el helipuerto?)– ella se asomo por los bordes del recinto donde se hallaba el cerco protegiendo el perímetro, entonces noto una señal que indicaba que el cerco estaba electrificado, Anne no estaba segura si seguía funcionando o no pero no deseaba averiguarlo ya que indicaba que había 10,000 voltios de electricidad atravesándolo– (quedaría frita sin duda).

Mirando todos los alrededores Anne finalmente lo pudo ver, era el helipuerto– ¡ahí esta!– solo tenia que bajar por una escaleras cuyo camino se hallaba obstruido por unas cajas– bien, solo tendré que hallar la forma de pasar esto y me largo de aquí– mientras Anne celebraba en su mente, no noto que algo la acechaba –(podría montarme sobre las cajas y quizás...)– en eso Anne toco algo con el pie y al verlo Anne pudo ver que era un cráneo humano– Dios... mio– también pudo ver mas restos humanos y también armas en el suelo– (Dios prométeme que mas nunca tendré que ver cosas como esta)– en eso Anne sintió un escalofrió por el cuerpo– ¿que... demonios?– Anne pudo ver como de detrás de uno de los edificios salia un raptor gruñendole, ella de inmediato tomo el arma que estaba cerca de ella en el suelo y le apunto– ¡mira no tengo tiempo para esto, mi transporte llegara en nada y no creo que te vaya bien!

El raptor se acercaba mas y mas acorralando a Anne; ella preparo la escopeta para disparar– ¡Te vas a...!- en eso Anne escucho otro gruñido y vio otro raptor salir de detrás del aquel bloque– bien... no estas solo, ¡pero ya estoy arta de ustedes!– les grito Anne y en eso en el aire se escucho un gran y grave rugido, Anne se quedo muda– ¿de donde vino eso?– y fue entonces que lo vio salir de detrás del otro bloque– Santo...cielo– grande y enorme, los otros raptores se pusieron en acción sumisa de inmediato ante el, sus colores eran de un matiz entre rojo y negro, garras como un puñales de carnicero y su rostro lleno de cicatrices por anteriores batallas, una bestia monumental surgió ante Anne; era el líder de aquel gran grupo de raptores de la montaña el Velociraptor Alfa.

Anne estaba sorprendida por las 3 apariciones ante ella; los dos raptores que ya de por si eran un peligro letal, con sus garras y dientes que en mas de una ocasión tuvo la desgracia de probar en carne propia y ahora para peor uno de tamaño colosal estaba presente, los tres le miraban fijamente todos listos para iniciar el ataque. Anne se fue moviendo poco a poco en dirección a la verja que tenia al lado, tenia planeado escapar por las escaleras que la habían llevado hasta ahí pero uno de los raptores le bloqueo el paso, ella le apuntaba con el arma pero ella sentía que cualquier movimiento inesperado los haría atacar.

El mas grande se mantenía a distancia como que ordenándoles a los otros dos, Anne solo se podía quedar arrinconada contra el cerco cosa que por alguna razón mantenía a los raptores a distancia; fue entonces que Anne escucho como una chispa atrás de ella y suponiendo que era eso lo que no les permita a los raptores atacar, el cerco eléctrico estaba activo y operando. Ni Anne ni los raptores querían entrar en contacto con el pues significaría una muerte inmediata, así que aprovechando esa momento ella vio a todos lados y pudo ver algo que le podría ser de utilidad, la puerta de uno de los almacenes estaba entre-abierta si lograba huir para alla podría servirle a Anne de escondite– (debo actuar de inmediato)– ella apunto su arma y lo que puso a los raptores a la defensiva pero en eso Anne vio un objetivo mas atractivo, ella disparo en dirección a una caja de fusibles en uno de los almacenes la cual empezó a echar chispas por todos lados.

Los raptores de inmediato se dispersaron y se alejaron de ahí, y Anne lo aprovecho para correr y esconderse en el almacén que había visto, de inmediato cerro la puerta con seguro y encendió una luz, la cual estaba titilando– (¿que hago? el helicóptero llegara en cualquier minuto)– ella vio dentro del lugar y noto que había mas barriles de esos de los que vio afuera– (que tendrán estas cosas)– se acerco a verlos de cerca y pudo constatar que tenia un símbolo de inflamable en un costado del mismo; ella abrió la tapa y de inmediato un olor inundó el lugar era inconfundible se trataba de gasolina– (es muy fuerte)– Anne lo tapo de nuevo y fue entonces que escucho a los raptores tratando de entrar al sitio y esta ves no había traga luz en el lugar que la salvara.

Anne retrocedió y fue entonces que lo pensó, tomo el barril lo tiro al piso y abrió la tapa derramando la gasolina por debajo de la puerta; el fuerte olor hizo retroceder a los raptores, al escucharlos Anne abrió la puerta e hizo rodar el barril con el liquido siendo derramado, los raptores desconcertados retrocedieron mas y Anne fue adentro tomo otro barril lo abrió y lo puso a rodar igual derramando mas gasolina y así lo haría con otros dos derramando un poco sobre ella en el proceso– vaya que es... fuerte esta cosa– decía Anne mientras tosía un poco y se cubría la nariz, los raptores trataban de llegar a ella pero el fuerte olor a gasolina los mantenía a raya, Anne llego donde la cajas y comenzó a quitarlas una por una para poder entrar por fin al helipuerto.

El raptor Alfa rugió y comenzó a cruzar el mar de gases inflamables y Anne de inmediato al verlo simplemente dijo– lo siento cariño pero ¡estas extinto!– ella disparo y unos cuantos perdigones impactaron en el raptor hiriéndolo gravemente, pero los otros perdigones impactaron en el suelo, estos generaron chispa y un incendio se inicio de inmediato el fuego se expandió rápidamente y alcanzaron al raptor, el cual comenzó a quemarse vivo, los otros raptores chillaban y mantenían la distancia de las llamas.

Anne continuo quitando las cajas manteniendo también distancia ya que ella estaba llena de combustible– ¡vamos rápido, rápido!– el raptor seguía emitiendo gritos de dolor hasta que cayo al suelo muerto, los otros permanecían impotentes, las llamas alcanzaron los otros barriles de combustible y poco a poco los iba calentando, eran bombas de tiempo, Anne finalmente se abrió camino por entre las cajas y pudo ver el helipuerto al frente– ¡bien ya estaré a salvo!– en eso uno de los barriles exploto y salio volando, Anne volteo y vio que era como un cohete– ¡Dios mejor me voy!– ella cruzo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, otros barriles pronto comenzaron a explotar y a generar otras explosiones mas pequeñas, los raptores que quedaban fueron alcanzados por una de estas matándolos en el acto, la antena de comunicaciones igualmente fue alcanzada por una explosión lo que provoco que fuese derribada y que cayera en dirección a donde se encontraba Anne; ella volteo al escuchar a la antena caer– ¡RAYOS!– ella se quito del medio, la antena destruyo parte de las escaleras y una gran columna de humo negro comenzó alzarse sobre la montaña y cubrirlo todo.

En eso el sonido de unas aspas de un helicóptero se escucharon acercándose al sitio, la voz del piloto se escucho dentro de la cabina– ¿Central me revisen? Aquí me encuentro sobrevolando el monte Wattson– el helicóptero daba vueltas alrededor– ¡Demonios, este lugar es un desastre!– refiriéndose al caos de hace rato– veo el helipuerto pero se me sera difícil aterrizar con todo este humo alrededor, pero tampoco veo ninguna señal de vida en el sitio creo que tendré que...– en eso algo interrumpió al piloto– ... esperen creo que veo algo– de entre el humo negro salio una figura encorvada– creo que... ¡si es un sobreviviente, repito tenemos a un sobreviviente en el área de aterrizaje!– era Anne la cual se hallaba tosiendo y cubriendo su brazo– procederemos a la extracción de los supervivientes– el helicóptero empezó a aterrizar y Anne sintió la fuerte brisa que alejaba el humo, ella levanto la vista y algo borroso vio el helicóptero y descender de el un hombre con una manta.

–A...yu...da– apenas Anne podía hablar antes de toser– el hombre la cubrió con la manta y la llevo al helicóptero; una vez abordo a Anne se le dio un respirador con u tanque de oxigeno- en eso uno de los rescatistas le pregunto a Anne.

–¡Señorita se encuentra uste bien!– a lo que Anne solo respondió con la cabeza- ¡bien la sacaremos de aquí, vamos arriba elévanos!- el piloto respondió con su pulgar arriba y el helicóptero comenzó a ascender en el cielo; Anne se asomo por la ventana y podía ver las montañas, los bosques y también las llanuras, hasta que llegaron al mar, con una gran sensación de alivio Anne pudo ver a la isla sorna completa alejándose mas y mas hasta desaparecer en el horizonte su odisea había por fin concluido.

" _El ultimo dia me aleje del resto de la gente, los helicópteros estaban aterrizando, delante de mi se extendía la jungla y vi que una nueva era primitiva y salvaje había comenzado de nuevo."_


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capitulo 20: Conclusión**_

Muchas cosas pasaron horas después de que Anne dejase por fin la isla, lo primero fue llegar a una base de rescate perteneciente a la armada de los Estados Unidos en Costa Rica, donde se trataron sus heridas que por fortuna no eran demasiado graves, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los médicos y a algunos soldados presentes en el sitio considerando donde ella había estado. Se le hizo un examen medico completo y su brazo fue enyesado para que sanara mejor, se le dio de comer y de beber cosa que Anne las acepto sin chistar ya que llevaba días sin comer muy bien; al igual que un buen baño. Luego unos miembros de una aseguradora se hicieron presentes para constatar el testimonio de Anne en cuanto al siniestro que la había llevado a la isla sorna, el accidente de avión el cual no se llego a dar como desaparecido hasta dos días después de haber partido.

Los equipos de búsqueda nunca dieron con los retos pues nunca se imaginaron que la nave cuya ruta era desde Los Ángeles, california hasta Costa Rica se desviaría hasta aguas del pacifico, ella contó todo lo que había pasado, que fue una tormenta tropical la que los había sacado de curso y provoco el desplome del avión también que ella había sido la única sobreviviente de aquel siniestro, tras constatarlo todo, los hombre agradecieron a Anne por su tiempo y se retiraron no sin antes pedirle la mayor discreción en cuanto al asunto, cosa que la dejo algo extrañada.

Anne fue dada de alta de forma total ya cuando eran cerca de las 3 pm y la armada ofreció pagarle el viaje de vuelta a su casa a lo que Anne acepto, solo quería estar de vuelta en su hogar; el vuelo le tomo unas horas y ya era de noche cuando se bajo del taxi que tomo en el aeropuerto luego de pagar se fue a la entrada, ya frente a ella sintió un gran alivio, había logrado sobrevivir a toda esta experiencia y en una pieza, nada mas que con leves cortes y un brazo enyesado, al cruzar el umbral de su puerta pudo ver su casa tal y como la había dejado, todas las cosas en su sitio e incluso la lista que había hecho antes de salir de viaje seguía en la mesa de la sala, ella hecho un leve suspiro y busco en su bolsillo algo que había tomado en la isla antes de irse un "recuerdo" por así decirse, pero en eso sonó el teléfono, ella dejo que la contestadora tomara la llamada.

- _La persona con la que usted quiere hablar no esta disponible, deje su mensaje después del tono-_ la maquina emitió un pitido y se escucho una voz que para Anne era familiar.

- _¿Anne? Habla Jill otra vez, este es como el octavo mensaje que te dejo tengo la impresión de que hay una especie de pauta en todo esto, vamos Anne deja de ocultarte y contesta el teléfono; ah y por cierto no te molestes en llamar a menos que tengas una excelente excusa, para no contestar mis llamadas_ – el mensaje termino y en eso Anne solo contesto arrojando su "recuerdo" de la isla a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono; eso era la garra curva de un raptor que encontró en el suelo del helipuerto antes de ser rescatada, para luego irse a su cama para acostarse a dormir bien, mucho mas segura y sin temor a que se la coman, claro.

Pero aunque ya Anne se encontraba a salvo en casa, la isla Sorna aun seguía ahí con sus secretos bien guardados en los profundo de la selva y sus criaturas pululando en todos sus ambientes esperando que algún otro "Intruso" venga a la isla, y quien sabe talvez sea alguien que ya tenga experiencia en tratar con dinosaurios "re-animados".

 _ **FIN**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla. Tratare de escribir material tan bueno como este en el futuro, gracias.  
**


End file.
